Celestial Reunion
by Sam1
Summary: Continuation of the Tracy and Murphy families. Last of the three stories. AU. Rated T just to be safe. Character deaths in the future. Chapter 16 has been posted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't own 'em and sadly never will.

A/N: This is set 5 years after Samantha was shot and her oldest set of twins were found and rescued by Scott and Alan.

Celestial Reunion

"Samantha? C'mon, it's time for you to wake up." The voice is close but muffled by the multiple layers of fog and darkness that seemed to surround me. The dark is cold and void of feeling, a place where there is no pain, just a vast emptiness. At once, the loneliness of this dark, cold place is not where I wanted to be, so I chose to fight against the pitch black and struggle for the light that promised warmth.

"That's it, Sammie, wake up."

"_I'm trying. I'm trying." _The light has gotten brighter and the noises around me were increasing in volume. The pain, unfortunately for me, also increased and a pitiful whimper forced its way past my lips.

"Can't you give her anything else for the pain, Brains?"

"N-n-no, it's t-t-too s-soon." Whimpering again, I tried to force my eyes open before the fog drew me back into the blackness that I'd struggled to escape.

"A-Al-Alex?" A shift in the brightness of the room and I was able to glimpse my husband. Suddenly, his large hand tightly grasped mine and I felt safe even though the pain was relentless and centered on my lower back. "Wh-where?" My thoughts are muddled and confused but I should know something but all rational thoughts elude me.

"We're at the hospital in San Diego," he said. "Brains and Dr. Malloy finished your surgery about two hours ago. Can you remember anything?" Swallowing thickly, Samantha slowly pieced together what she knew.

"B-Brains was trying…to repair my spinal cord?" Determined to stay awake, she squinted up at her husband who was nodding. "D-did it…work?" Alex lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her fingers.

"It's too soon to know for sure, Sammie," he answered. "We'll have to wait for the swelling to go down first." Crestfallen, she blinked back her tears. Five years had gone by since she had been shot in her back. A bullet fired by an unbalanced woman had robbed her of the ability to run with her children, to walk at her husband's side, and had condemned her to spend her days in a wheelchair. An outcast in a family who remained active while she sat on the sidelines and watched, her participation limited with the exception of swimming. Johnny, now nine-years-old, had been her swimming buddy while under the watchful eye of Alex. More so since the Murphy family had moved back to their home in San Diego three years prior when Johnny and Lucy started elementary school. Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny all took turns being her 'buddy' around their extra-curricular activities at school and outside of school but Johnny enjoyed the time with their mother the most since they were in his element. Gordon had shown him special exercises that would help Samantha the most and Johnny was relentless in ensuring that she followed the regimen.

"Samantha?" Shifting her gaze, Samantha looked towards the door in shocked disbelief. John and Catie were suddenly by her bedside, grinning down at her though their eyes held a trace of worry. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurts, Johnny," she admitted. "Uncomfortable." Brains and Dr. Malloy heard her complaints and gently pushed their way through to her bed.

"Ex-excuse m-m-me, John," Brains said.

"I need you to tell us where it hurts, Samantha?" Dr. Malloy asked. Taking a deep breath, Samantha gazed up at them, eyes sparkling with tears.

"It feels like my back is burning and like something is scraping along my spine," she whimpered, drowsily. "I can't get comfortable, Brains." Eyeing the bed and the position that had to be maintained to protect the sensitive tissue and spinal repairs that had been done to try and correct the damage to her spinal cord, Brains quickly came up with a solution that would alleviate some of her discomfort. When he had finished implementing his idea, Samantha wearily smiled up at him. "Thanks, Brains." Nodding slightly, he backed away from her bed to confer with Dr. Malloy. John and Catie were quickly back at her side.

"Is there anything we can do to help you and Alex?" Catie asked.

"I can't think of anything, Catie," she answered, her voice growing thick as she struggled to remain awake. Between the after-affects of the anesthesia and the pain that was slowly intensifying, Sam lost her battle to remain awake. Tenderly, Alex straightened her blankets and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Sleep well, Sammie," he said, quietly. John kept his gaze on his twin's face and sighed.

"I can't believe that she'd let herself be the guinea pig for this," he muttered. "What if it doesn't work and she sinks back into that depression that seemed to grip her?" Catie wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head against his arm. Automatically, he held her close and draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her even closer.

"We can only hope that it will work and if not then we'll help her deal with it," Catie said. "But let's not borrow trouble, okay, Honey?" Grinning down at his petite wife, John relaxed and knew that regardless of the outcome, his sister had a huge support network. Alex heard their exchange and it was a very real possibility that this procedure would not be able to correct the damage done to her spinal cord. Even if it was successful, she had monumental hurdles to overcome before she could walk. Five years spent in a wheelchair even with daily exercises and therapy will have taken toll on the muscles in her lower extremities.

"_God, Lucy, someone, if you're listening, please, don't let this surgery be in vain,"_ he prayed. _"So much good can come from this if allowed."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the TBs or the Tracys. Only Samantha and any original characters created are mine and nope, I'm not making any money.

Chapter 2

"Grandpa, when's Mommy comin' home?" Philip looked up from the table where he was helping Lucy with her homework to see Benny, seven-years-old, watching him. His little face worried and troubled.

"Mom had an operation, Benny," Lucy said. "She has to stay in the hospital until Brains says she can come home." Climbing up on his grandfather's lap, Benny sighed in exasperation.

"I know that, Sissy, but when she comin' home?" he asked again. "Did Brains fix her? Will she be able to walk again? I don't remember her walkin' with me no more."

"Anymore, Benny, not no more," corrected Philip. Leaning his head back, Benny glanced up at him.

"Grandpa, I wanna see Mommy," he whined. "I don't like her not here." Mikey and Johnny came in the dining room, dropping their baseball equipment on the floor with a thud.

"What's up, Benny?" Johnny asked, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in the center of the table. Mikey slid onto the empty chair next to their grandfather before reaching for a banana. Just as he touched the banana, Johnny pulled the bowl out of his reach. "Reach, Mikey, reach."

"QUIT IT, JOHNNY!" Mikey yelled.

"Johnny, quit teasing your brother," Philip admonished. "Mikey, stop yelling." Lucy stood up and jerked the bowl from her twin's hand and passed it back to Mikey.

"Aww, Lucy, I was just teasin' him," Johnny said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Mikey's a big boy and he can handle it, can't ya, Mikey?" Instead of answering, Mikey glared at his oldest brother before turning his attention back to Benny, his identical twin and best friend.

"What's wrong, Benny?" he asked. Benny looked down at his older brother by two minutes and shrugged his small shoulders.

"I miss Mommy and want her to come home," he answered, quietly. "I don't like her and Daddy not being with us." Patting his twin on the leg, Mikey maintained direct eye contact with him.

"Mommy is getting fixed by Brains," he said. "She'll come home and so will Daddy and she'll be able to walk and run with us 'gain." Philip sat back and listened to his grandchildren reassure one another.

"Boys, how was baseball practice?" Philip asked. "And where's A.J.?" A.J. was the Murphy's bodyguard for both sets of twins and had been hired by Alex to help calm some of Samantha's fears of any of their children being kidnapped again.

"Right here, Mr. Murphy," a deep baritone answered. "And look who I found on the front steps." Both sets of Murphy twins gaped in surprise at the sudden appearance of John, Catie, Nick, and Julie.

"UNCLE JOHNNY!" John yelled, launching himself towards his mother's closest brother and twin. Benny gave a half-hearted grin from where he remained sitting on Philip's lap while Mikey slid out of his chair and hurried towards Nick and Julie. Lucy, ever grateful to have another female around, ran to Catie and gave her a hug.

"Hi, Aunt Catie," she said. "Dad is with Mom at the hospital and probably won't come home until her doctors make him leave." John had knelt down to give his namesake a hug and ruffled his hair.

"Have you missed us or something, Johnny?" he asked, playfully. Johnny's grin spread across his face and his eyes twinkled in delight.

"Well, I guess I, we missed all of you," he admitted. "But Dad said that we may be spending the summer on the Island so Mom can get in some hydrotherapy with Uncle Gordy." At once his demeanor changed and his shoulders slumped.

"What's wrong? Why the sudden mood change?" John asked, worriedly. It wasn't like his oldest nephew to deflate so quickly.

"What if the operation doesn't help Mom?" he asked, quietly. "What if she's just set herself up for unnecessary pain all for nothing?" Lucy sucked in a deep and troubled breath, both afraid and relieved, at the same time, that he had dared to ask what the four of them had all been thinking but unwilling to admit to out loud. Pulling his nephew close, John motioned for Lucy, Mikey, and Benny to join them.

"Now, I want all of you to listen to me, okay?" he asked. "Your mom didn't make the decision without thinking about every possible outcome. It may be that all of this was done in vain or it may be exactly what was needed to repair her spinal cord that will allow her to walk again. Whatever the outcome, she's going to still be the same mom who loves the four of you." Benny bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling too much while crowding closer to John.

"Uncle Johnny, I want Mommy," he whimpered. "Can you take us to see her? I want her to give me a hug and kiss goodnight." Holding Benny in a protective hug, John kissed the top of his head.

"I'm sorry, Benny, but your mommy can't have any visitors under the age of fourteen," he answered. Before Benny could say anything else, he hurriedly added something that he hoped would appease him. "But we can call your daddy and see if your mommy can accept a phone call."

"Really, Uncle Johnny?" he asked, a bit happier. John pulled out his phone and dialed Alex's cell phone.

"Hey Alex," John said. "I have a few nephews and a niece who are wanting to speak with their mother if at all possible." Neither set of twins could hear their father's response but John held up his phone after switching it to speaker phone.

"Hey Murphy kids, are you all behaving?" Alex asked, his voice loud in the sudden quiet.

"Hi, Dad," Johnny answered. "We've been good and Mikey and me had a good baseball practice. Benny, no, we're all missing Mom and want to know how she's doing."

"She's been awake a couple of times and Brains and Dr. Malley have been making sure that she's comfortable and not hurting," he said to assure them. "I would let you talk to her but she's asleep again. If she wakes up before your bedtime, I'll let her know that the four of you want to talk to her."

"Daddy, I want Mommy," Benny blurted. Lucy hugged her baby brother and he in turn grabbed her tightly, crying into her shirt. Catie knelt down next to them and gently took Benny into her arms.

"Shh, Benny," she said, soothingly. "I know you want your mommy and I promise that you'll see her soon. Can you make due with Uncle John and me tonight?" She felt him shake his head against her.

"Benny, I know that you want Mommy but—"

"Benny, my littlest man." Sam's voice was soft but heard over Alex's. "Please don't cry, Baby."

"Mommy, I want to see you," he cried.

"I know, Baby, but right now you can't and for that I'm sorry," she said. "I'll see you really soon and by then I'll be able to stay awake, okay?"

"Why can't you stay awake?" he asked, worried.

"The medicines that Mommy has to take make her sleep," Alex answered. "I'll be home—"

"In a-ab-about an h-h-hour." Brains' voice came through. "Y-you r-re-req-need sl-sleep, t-t-too." John couldn't help chuckling at what Brains was saying.

"John, you'll see to it that Alex gets some rest, won't you?" Sam asked, tiredly.

"Not a problem, Sis," he answered. "Murphy twins, tell your mom goodnight and that you love her."

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you," Mikey called out.

"Goodnight, Mommy. I love you, too," Benny cried.

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you and I'll help Dad take care of Benny and Mikey," Johnny said.

"Goodnight, Mom. I love you," Lucy said. Lowering her voice a bit and winking at Catie, she added to her comment. "I'll watch Johnny for you."

"HEY!" He cried out, laughing. "See you soon, Mom."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer, I don't own them so don't sue. Not making any money from these stories so again, please, don't sue.

Chapter 3

John sat at his sister's desk in her home office, speaking to their father via vidphone. Worry etched the elder Tracy's face just as it had John when Samantha was brought to her house following a brief recovery period in the hospital.

"Samantha is in the family room, resting before Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny get home," John said. "Brains and Alex made sure that everything was prepared for her homecoming. Brains even suggested that she sleep downstairs in the family room so Alex gave the go-ahead to order a hospital bed that can be rigged to Brains' specifications. Alex will sleep on the hide-a-bed until such time that Samantha can return to their room. In all honesty, Dad, I think Brains knew how much she'd feel left out if stuck upstairs while everyone else is downstairs."

"You're probably right about that, Son," Jeff said. Trying to appear nonchalant, he continued, "Has she had any movement in her legs?"

"Alex says that he's seen them move but she's not controlling the movement as of yet," he answered, honestly. "Brains warned us that her body will have to readjust to the repairs made. Dad, you should see how she watches for the slightest movement or the concentration on her face as she wills her legs to move." A small grin stole across John's face as he remembered how excited his twin had been the day after her surgery and her legs twitched and then suddenly jerked a little.

"Your grandmother is beside herself with worry. Not only for Samantha's recovery but also fear that she's not eating enough," Jeff said, grinning. "I'll let her know that Sammie's fine for now and recovering well enough."

"Yeah, she is and we'll all be home by the end of the week as long as Brains declares Samantha stable enough to fly," John told him. "Is everything set up for them?"

"Tin-Tin and Nicole have freshened up their house and Bekkii and Gordon have been busy detailing Samantha's physical and hydro-therapy regimen," Jeff answered. "And if you think she was unhappy about what Johnny made her go through at Gordon's urging, it will be nothing compared to how she feels with what Bekkii and Gordon have in store for her." John's expression softened and grew worried.

"Dad, don't let them go overboard or expect too much too soon from Sammie," he replied, worried. "She's has to be given a chance to recover before being thrown in something that could be more harmful than helpful."

"Bekkii is aware of that, Son," Jeff said, soothingly. "This is what she was trained to do and she's not going to put your sister at risk for anything. John, it is dinner time and I for one need to ensure that I'm at the table before Scott realizes that Mother has made lasagna and garlic bread."

"Go eat, Dad," John laughed, disconnecting the call. Still chuckling, he wandered into the kitchen where Catie, Julie, and Nick were sitting in the little nook, sipping ice water and talking.

"Daddy, sit with me, please," Julie called out, patting the space next to her. The warm and cozy scene of the small family grew cozier when John sat down with them.

_"This is a good place to be," he thought, content to be with his wife and their children. _

* * *

Contemplative, Jeff stared at the pictures scattered around the lounge before his gaze settled on Samantha and John's high school graduation portrait that had been taken while they'd given a joint valedictorian speech. It had been the pinnacle of their high school years, when they'd been named co-valedictorians.

"Jeff, dinner is done." Grandma Tracy bustled into the lounge and noticed her only son's contemplative manner. "Jeff, what's wrong? Is Samantha alright? My great-grandbabies?"

"They're all fine, Mother," he replied, calmly. "I was just thinking and…"

"You're worried about Samantha and if the surgery will prove to be successful," she finished, knowingly.

"Yes, I'm worried but from what John has reported, she's doing well for only being six days post-op," he admitted. "Alex and Brains hustled her straight to the family room so that she could rest before both sets of her twins came home from school."

"Why would they take her to the family room instead of upstairs to the comfort and familiarity of her bedroom?" Grandma asked.

"Brains suggested that Alex order a hospital bed for Samantha to use for the next week and we both know that she'd hate being isolated from the daily activities of her family," he answered. "Logically the best place for her to be is the family room so that she can be part of her family's every day life."

"Spill it, Jefferson," Grandma demanded, kindly. "There is more on your mind and I'm here listening so spill it before Scott decides that your dinner should be his."

"Mom, I'm worried that this surgery will have the same end results as the first one," he admitted. "She didn't do too well with the failure of that one and I'm worried that she's set herself up for disappointment yet again by playing the guinea pig for a developmental procedure." Taking her only child's hand in hers, Grandma made direct eye contact with him.

"I'm worried as well, Jefferson, but Samantha and Brains have been studying this and she knows the risks involved," Grandma said, soothingly. "The last thing that my determined granddaughter wants to do is remain in that wheelchair. She's made for an active lifestyle and though she's been active in the business world which keeps her mind sharp and continues to follow the exercise regimen that Gordon and Johnny have devised, being in that contraption is eating away at her spirit."

"I know that, Mom, but I can't help but worry about my baby girl no matter how old she gets," he said, softly. "I worry about all my babies regardless of how big and old they are." It wasn't easy for him to admit such a thing since it wasn't what a Tracy man would be comfortable saying.

"I understand that more than you—" Scott walked into the lounge with Nathan, his two-and-a-half-year-old son on his back.

"Gandma, Gandpa, eat now," he cried, happily. Dark haired with hazel eyes, Nathan was a cross between his mother and father. He was always happiest when Scott gave him piggyback rides. Looking from his grandmother to his father, Scott realized that they'd interrupted something.

"Sorry, Grandma, Dad," he apologized. "I didn't know that you were talking." A sudden yet fleeting sense that something had happened to one of his siblings in San Diego, Scott's sharp and penetrating gaze fell on his father again and he knew that they'd been talking about Samantha. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine and resting at home," Jeff answered. "Alex has her all tucked in and resting before their children get home. John just called and gave me that update as well as letting me know that as long as Brains clears her fit to fly here, they'll all be home by the end of the week." Letting out the breath he hadn't even realized that he'd been holding, Scott sighed in relief. If John was calm then all should be okay with their only sister.

"EAT NOW, DADDY," Nathan demanded, loudly. Grimacing slightly at the loudness of his son's voice so close to his ear, Scott tapped his son's leg.

"Not so loud, young man," he admonished. Instantly contrite, Nathan leaned his head against Scott's.

"Torry, Daddy," he apologized, quietly. "I hungwy." Jeff stood up and approached his oldest son and grandson.

"Come here, Nathan," he said, holding out his arms. Nathan readily reached out for his grandfather and grinned as he bounced safely in his arms. Chatting amicably, the four generations of Tracys headed for the dining room.

* * *

Alex was waiting at the front door when A.J. drove up with Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny. They hurried out of the SUV and swarmed their father.

"Is Mommy home, Daddy?" Benny asked. "Can she walk with us now?" Alex picked his youngest son up and held him close.

"Mommy is home but she can't walk yet," he told them. "Lucy, we had to set up a bed in the family room for your mother so piano playing will have to be worked around her need for rest, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she answered. "I've got that keyboard that Uncle Virgie and Aunt Nic gave me for my birthday so I can play that in my bedroom." Benny was squirming in Alex's arms, trying to get down so that he could run inside to see his mother.

"Down, Daddy, I want to see Mommy," he demanded. Before he dropped him, Alex set him down and before he could say a word, Benny opened the front door and made a beeline for the family room and his mother. The room was dimly lit but he could see the outline of his mom, curled up on her side, only part of her face showing and the rest was hidden from view by her blanket. Silently, he approached her bedside and hesitantly reached out to touch her arm that was lying on top of her blanket. "Mommy, I'm happy that you're home." His voice pitched soft so as not to disturb her sleep. Nick had seen his cousin slip into the family room where his Aunt Sammie had been sleeping and followed him.

"Benny, don't wake Aunt Sammie," he ordered, in a loud whisper. "Brains told her she has to sleep." Benny startled at the sound of his cousin's voice and turned to glare at him.

"I'm not going to wake my mommy and you can't tell me what to do," he retorted. "You get to see your mommy all the time—"

"Nicholas Tracy, come here," John demanded, sternly. Glancing over his shoulder, Nick saw his daddy standing in the open doorway. Before he'd reached his father, Nick was already making excuses for his behavior.

"Daddy, I didn't want Benny to wake Aunt Sammie," he said. "Brains and Uncle Alex said she needs to rest." Picking his son up, John carried him from the room.

"Be that as it may, you do not have any right to talk to your cousin like that," John replied. "He was doing nothing but reassuring himself that his mother was home and okay." Their voices grew distant and Benny couldn't hear them any longer so he turned his attention back to his mother. It took him a moment to realize that she was watching him.

"Hey, Benny," she said, quietly. A huge smile stole across his little face and he reached out to grasp her hand again.

"Mommy, I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," she admitted. "I missed all of my babies." Unbeknownst to him, Johnny, Lucy, and Mikey had all come into the family room with Alex right behind them. Johnny stepped up and as usual became the spokesman for the siblings.

"We missed you lots, Mom," he told her. The four Murphy children crowded around their mother's bed and watched as she carefully sat up, the head of her bed rising to support her. Alex hurriedly tucked pillows around her to keep her from moving too much and aggravating the still healing surgery site. Smiling gratefully at his attentiveness, she glanced around at her family. Her smile faded as an unfamiliar sensation drew her attention to her legs.

"Samantha?" Alex asked, worriedly. Before he could say anything else, she arched her back and cried out as her legs started twitching and jerking on their own.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still don't own 'em and sadly, I never will.

Chapter 4

"Samantha?" Alex asked, worriedly. Before he could say anything else, she arched her back and cried out as her legs started twitching and jerking on their own. Her eyes clenched shut as the intense and painful sensation of pins and needles radiated along her legs and lower back. Benny and Mikey watched their mother in open-mouthed horror until Lucy and Johnny managed to drag them from the room.

"C'mon, Benny and Mikey," Johnny said. "Dad, we'll send Brains in." Alex nodded his head without looking away from Samantha. Before the two sets of twins had cleared the doorway, Johnny yelled for Brains. "BRAINS, SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH MOM!" A sudden thudding of running feet from the kitchen could be felt and Brains along with John appeared. Both men ran into the family room, John paused long enough to close the door behind him.

"Johnny, what's wrong with Mommy?" Benny asked, lower lip trembling. Catie heard him as she walked into the foyer with Nick and Julie behind her.

"I don't know, Benny," Johnny answered, truthfully. "But I do know that Brains will figure it out and make her better." Hope lit Benny's small face and he crowded next to his only sister.

"Lucy, is Johnny tellin' the truth?" he asked, seeking assurance. "He's not making it up is he? Brains can fix Mommy and make her all better?"

"Johnny, I need the four of you to join us in the kitchen," Catie said. "Andrea has your snack laid out in the nook."

"Aunt Catie, we don't want to leave until we know Mommy is alright," Mikey spoke up, determinedly. "Her legs went all weird and it scared me and Benny." Catie knelt down in front of her niece and nephews.

"I know that you're afraid but Brains will let us know what's going on when he has had a chance to check her over," she said, her voice calm and soothing. Gently, she pushed them towards the kitchen.

"Mommy, will Aunt Sammie be alright?" Julie asked, worriedly. "I want her to be okay for Benny. He loves her a whole bunch." Caught off guard by her daughter's observation and concern for her youngest Murphy cousin, Catie hugged her tightly against her.

* * *

"Sammie, calm down," Alex instructed, worry lacing his words. He could only hold her hands while her legs and back continued to spasm violently.

"Oh, gawd…make…it stop," she cried. "P-please…make it…stop." Brains suddenly appeared at her bedside. "Brains, he-help…me." John joined them a moment later and looked worriedly down at his sister.

"S-sy-symptoms?" Brains asked, assessing her while listening to Alex and Samantha.

"She just started doing that," Alex said, pointing to Sam's legs. Transfixed at the near constant and random movements of his sister's legs beneath the blankets, John didn't hear half of the conversation.

"W-wh-what h-h-hap-was she d-doing before th-that?" Brains asked. Samantha's cries of pain and fear continued though they didn't get louder. It was as if she was trying to protect her children from any more fear of something being wrong with their mother.

"Sammie, calm down," Alex begged, afraid for his wife. "She was talking to our children and then she looked at her legs strangely and then this." A sudden revelation sparked in Brains' eyes and Alex sighed in relief, knowing that the genius had figured out the what but wasn't too sure if he'd figured out the why.

"S-Sa-Samantha, are y-y-you ex-ex-feeling a p-pins and n-ne-needles sen-sensation?" Brains asked, calmer than he'd been before. Biting her lip to stifle her cries, Samantha nodded her head in response. "J-John, Alex, g-g-gently but firmly r-r-rub her legs. Sam, I'm g-g-going to give y-you an in-injection that w-w-will help, o-okay?"

"Make it…stop…please just…make it…stop," she cried. John and Alex had each started to massage her legs through her pajama bottoms, from thigh to foot. Brains grabbed a syringe and vial of medicine he'd placed on top of the entertainment center and out of reach of any of the children. Once he had the correct dose ready, he spoke to Samantha from where he'd knelt on the floor behind her.

"S-Samantha, I've g-got the m-m-medicine ready, y-you'll f-f-feel a sm-small sting," he warned.

"O-okay…I t-trust…you…Brains," she whimpered. She felt a slight coolness on her back and then a small sting just as he'd warned. Feeling hands on her legs, she opened her eyes and saw her husband and her brother massaging her legs. "I feel…that. I can…feel your…hands." Wiping at the tears on her face, she could feel the medicine Brains had given her take affect and slowly her legs stopped twitching and the pins-and-needles sensation that had caused such agonizing pain dissipated. Still, John and Alex massaged her legs until she slipped into a peaceful slumber.

"One of t-the s-side a-a-affects of t-the medicine," Brains explained, seeing the confused looks on both men.

"Alex, do you want me to talk to my niece and nephews? They looked really frightened and worried by what had happened," John asked.

"Thanks but I'd rather do it," Alex answered. "Would you—"

"Watch over my twin while you see to your children," John interrupted, grinning. "Damn, Alex, we've been brothers and best friends for way too long." Turning his attention to his sister and straightening her blankets. "Nope, that wasn't a slip. You're one of us, Alex, even if you weren't born a Tracy, we see you as a brother. At least, Scott, Virg, Gordy, Al, and I do. Sam sees you as something entirely different. Thank God." The two men had forgotten that Brains was still in the room, tending to Samantha as well until he snorted in laughter.

"S-sorry but I-I agree with J-John," he said. "N-now, s-she should s-s-sleep c-com-okay for a-awhile."

"Thanks, Brains, for everything," Alex said, his hand on the door knob. "I'd better see to my children." Brains and John watched their friend leave before turning their attention back to Samantha.

* * *

"Grandpa, Mom's legs just started shaking and it scared us," Johnny said, watching Jeff's face in the vidphone. He'd snuck out of the kitchen and into his parent's home office and called his Island-bound grandfather.

_"Is she alright now, Johnny?"_

"Brains and Uncle John went into the family room and shut the door," he answered. "They haven't come out yet. Grandpa, is Mom going to be alright? What if this doesn't fix her?"

_"Johnny, I know that you're worried but as I was told earlier today Brains warned us that your mother's body will have to readjust to the repairs made to her back," he answered. "Until everything settles down, what happened today may be the norm."_ Looking pensive, Johnny bit his lip and tried to absorb what his grandfather was saying.

"I don't like to see Mom suffer, Grandpa," he said, finally. Alex slipped into the office when he heard his son's voice.

"None of us do, Johnny," he said, startling his son. Johnny visibly jumped in his seat.

"GEEZ, Dad, scare a kid why don't ya," Johnny said, his voice shaky. "How's Mom doing?" Seeing his father-in-law on the vidphone, Alex motioned for Johnny to relinquish the chair.

"Hello Dad," he said, greeting Jeff. "Samantha's sleeping right now and from what Brains has said, what happened earlier is normal. It was just an overload of messages being sent from her brain to the area of spinal cord that has obviously been repaired."

_"What do you mean that it has "obviously been repaired"?" _

"Dad, she felt John and I massaging her legs as a distraction and once Brains had given her an injection and before she fell asleep, she told us that she could feel us touching her legs, that she could feel her legs period," Alex replied, hope filling his voice. A loud whoop of excitement suddenly exploded from next to Alex where Johnny had been listening to the update.

"MOM'S GOING TO WALK AGAIN!" He shouted, excitedly, running from the office in search of his younger siblings. Alex watched him run out with an amused albeit it a pained expression.

"That boy of mine never knows how to do things quietly," he said, grinning at his father-in-law.

_"Just like his favorite uncle but I can promise you this, Alex, if he's too quiet and not sleeping, he's probably up to mischief." _Alex chuckled at his words before growing serious again.

"Dad, are you going to be able to handle both the New York and San Diego offices while Samantha's going through rehab and physical therapy?" Alex asked.

_"Jessica, is going to be helping out with the San Diego office. Samantha has been showing her some of the more routine stuff and trusts her to be able to handle it. Anything unusual or out of her scope, she'll be sending to either me or one of my sons."_

"DADDY? WHERE ARE YOU?" Alex heard a plaintive cry and shook his head.

"Gotta run, Dad," he said. "Someone will call later and update you on Samantha."

_"Go take care of my grandson."_

* * *

_Two weeks later on Tracy Island_

Staring worriedly at the contraption that Brains had designed and built with Virgil's help, Samantha sat in her wheelchair dressed in a pair of baggy athletic pants and a loose t-shirt with a tank top under it.

"What exactly are you going to have me do?" she asked, nervously when Brains walked over to her with a strange looking harness in his hands. "And what is that?"

"Th-this is th-the brace th-that will help y-you until you're more c-com-comf-steady on your f-f-feet," Brains explained. Virgil stepped up to his sister's side and knelt down so that he could watch her face.

"Sis, you're not going to be able to support your weight right off so Brains designed this harness that you'll wear and it attaches to a series of cables that slide along the top railing of what is the equivalent of the parallel bars you and John used to practice and perform on, only bigger," he said. Glancing back up at the bars and cables in front of her, she swallowed hard.

"What if it doesn't help me, Virgie?" she whispered, nervously. "What if nothing will help me now?" Grasping her hand gently with his, he leaned forward.

"Sammie, you've already got the feeling back in your legs and back. You only have to retrain those muscles to do what they're made to do," he said, encouragingly.

"You'll stay here with me, won't you, Virgie?" she asked, her voice trembling just a bit. "Alex was taking care of Johnny and his swimmer's ear. Trying to keep that boy from the pool or any water is close to impossible." Squeezing her brother's hand, she took another deep breath and eyed the bars again. "Let's do this." Scooting forward in her 'chair, she let Virgil slip her legs through the harness leg holes before leaning against him so that he could pull it up the rest of her body.

"Ready, Sis?" he asked.

"I guess, Virgie," she answered, biting at her fingernail. Swatting her hand from her mouth, he scowled at her.

"Don't bite your nails," he snapped. "Do you know how many germs hide beneath a person's fingernails? It's disgusting."

"And pissing off your big sister can be detrimental to your health as well as your family jewels," she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ch-chil-kids, that's e-en-enough or I-I'm s-s-sending you t-to bed," Brains chided, jokingly. "R-re-set, Sam?"

"Yeah, I think so," she answered. Virgil pushed her wheelchair to the parallel bars and locked the wheels. He wrapped his arms around her waist and all but lifted her to her feet and backed up so that they were between the bars. Brains hurriedly set about hooking the thin cables to the hooks on Samantha's harness.

"A-all s-s-set," he said. Virgil gazed down at his big sister and grinned.

"You can do this, Sammie," he said, soft and encouraging. Bekkii had joined them and watched the trepidation play across her sister-in-law's face.

"He's right, Sammie, you can do this and we're all behind you one hundred percent," Bekkii added. "Now, first things first, you're going to have to let go of the death grip you have on Virgil." Samantha jerked her hands from where they'd dug into her brother's arms.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"Samantha, grasp the both bars. Virgil, stay in front of her," Bekkii ordered, every bit the physical therapist. "Sammie, he's going to let go of you but remain in front of you and the harness will keep you from falling. Virg, back up about a foot." Bekkii got down on the floor and gently grasped Samantha's lower legs. "Sammie, I'm going to 'help' you by sliding your feet just like you'd do if you were walking on your own, okay? When you're ready, I want you to try and take a few steps on your own." Biting her lip in concentration, Samantha nodded in response to the questions. Holding onto the bars as if her life depended on it and with Bekkii's help, she shuffled her right foot followed by her left. A huge smile of relief and determination lit her face and crinkled her eyes.

"Virgie, I took a step," she said, excitedly. Sliding her hands along the bar, she slowly shuffled her right foot forward again and then the left. Right. Left. Right. Left. By the time she'd reached the halfway point, her t-shirt was saturated with perspiration. Her shuffling steps slowed until she stopped and hung her head in exhaustion. Brains appeared on her right side with a water bottle.

"H-here, S-Sam," he offered, holding out the bottle. Without thinking, she let go of the bar and reached for the bottle, upsetting her balance. As a result, she fell against the bar. The only thing that kept her from falling to the floor was the harness.

"SAMANTHA?" Virgil cried out as he watched her fall against the bar. It all happened so fast but he saw it as if in slow-motion.

"'M okay," she mumbled, trying to regain her footing. Virgil took the water bottle from Brains and held it so that his sister could drink. "Thanks, Brains, I was getting thirsty."

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, Sam," he muttered.

"It's alright, Brains, I shouldn't have let go of the bar," she said. "Let's finish this before I can't go any more." Thirty minutes later, she reached the end of the bar, sweat streaming down her face, her shirt completely saturated as were her athletic pants. Virgil stood before her, grinning at her first attempt at walking. Bekkii came around to stand next to him with a grin as big as Virgil's.

"You did a great job, Sammie," she said, proudly. A sudden cheering from behind them startled her.

"WAY TO GO, MOM!"

"MOMMY WALKED!"

"GOOD JOB, MOM!"

"AUNT SAMMIE!"

"WE KNEW YOU COULD DO IT!" Looking back at her family, she was surprised to see all the Earth-bound Tracys and in-laws and Murphys gathered. Grandma walked towards her only granddaughter and despite the sweat-soaked clothes, hugged her close.

"I knew that you'd succeed, Samantha," she asserted, determination and pride lacing her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own 'em.

A/N: For those who are interested, I've posted a who's who of spouses and children on my profile.

Chapter 5

"Aww, Mom, I want to swim with Uncle Gordy." Slumping down on the couch, Johnny continued to plead with his mother. "My ears don't hurt no more and I really need to get some practice time in or Coach will be mad at me for slackin' and you and Dad always tell me that I have to do my best."

"Nice try, Johnny, but the answer is still 'no' and it will remain that way until Brains has given the all clear for you to resume swimming," Samantha replied, struggling to keep her smile hidden. She'd heard that excuse more than once from Gordon while they were growing up only now she could appreciate what her dad went through. "But since you have so much energy—"

"Did you hear that? Sounds like Lucy is calling for me," he said, hurriedly.

"You can hear her from your Uncle Virgil's house?" she countered. Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd better go see what's up, Mom. Later." He ran from the family room and out the front door, to the path that would lead up to Virgil and Nicole's house. When her next youngest brother announced that Nic was expecting a couple of years before, Jeff had decided to build them a house just up the path from John's apartment and Sam's house. Sam had offered to give them her house since her brothers were all moving out of the main house but only her house was one hundred percent wheelchair accessible. Scott and Bekkii had taken over the apartment that had been Sam and Alex's, John and Catie's, and then Virgil and Nic's. Leaning back in her wheelchair, she couldn't contain the laughter triggered by her son's hasty retreat.

"What's so funny, Sammie?" Alex asked, from the front porch where he'd been sitting on the glider for a few minutes, listening to his oldest son and wife. He'd spent part of the morning working with Brains in the lab after Mikey and Benny had woken him and then begged to let them go play with Nick and Julie. He had no doubt that Lucy was with Virgil, either playing piano with him or playing with her cousins, Kaia, Anice, and Brenna.

"Johnny's up to his normal antics," she answered, still laughing. "I didn't even finish my suggestion that he join me for my therapy. Which I'd best get to the therapy room before Bekkii comes hunting for me or worse yet—"

"Samantha Michelle Tracy-Murphy, why aren't you with Bekkii?" Samantha closed her eyes and sighed.

"Send Scott after me," she finished, grinning up at her oldest brother, who had Nathan firmly attached to his back. "I was on my way, Scott, but a certain water-loving son of mine was trying to convince me to let him practice with Gordy. I'm heading to the therapy room right now." Scott stood back and pointed in the direction of the main house. Loosening his hold on his dad, Nathan copied him and pointed to the house as well.

"Get going, Sis, because if I get the 'look' from my wife, you'll suffer as well," he said. Still grinning, Sam guided her 'chair past him and through the screen door that Alex held open for her.

"Thanks, Alex," she said. Alex joined her at the end of the wheelchair ramp much to her surprise. "What are you up to?" Leaning down, he gently kissed her forehead.

"I thought that maybe after lunch we could volunteer to watch our nieces and nephews at the pool with our kids as long as Johnny is cleared for swimming by Brains. It would give their parents a bit of a break," he answered. "So, that would be Nick, Julie, Dani, Kaia, and our four. Scott, Nathan's more than welcome to join us. Did I miss anyone?"

"You forgotted me, Uncle Alex." A small voice piped up from behind Alex. Alex looked down and saw Aidan, Tin-Tin and Alan's four-year-old son. Picking his nephew up and then tossing him in the air, Alex caught the young boy and hugged him.

"I could never forget you, Aidan," Alex said, tickling him. "Do you want to go swimming with your cousins and Dani?

"Yea, I like swimming with my cousins and sissy," Aidan cried out, hugging Alex tightly. "Aunt Sammie, Daddy said you better get your as—"

"Don't say it, Aidan." Alan jogged up the last few feet to where they were standing. "Your mommy would be most unhappy with me if you were to say that word."

"Then why you say it, Daddy?" Aidan shifted his gaze to Sammie and Scott, who were struggling with their laughter.

"Yeah, Al, why do you say it?" Sammie choked out just before she burst out laughing at her youngest brother. Scowling at his sister and oldest brother, Alan shook his head, reaching for his son, who started shaking his head and wrapped his arms around Alex's neck.

"No, Daddy, Uncle Alex said I could swim with cousins and Dani," he argued. "Please, Daddy, let me stay with Uncle Alex."

"Samantha!" Hearing the warning note in Scott's voice, Samantha glanced up at him. Lowering his voice to almost a whisper, he continued. "Bekkii's coming this way."

"I'm going, I'm going," she grumbled, good-naturedly and loud enough that Bekkii would be able to hear her. "Later, Honey. Come on, task-master." Alex shook his head at her obvious teasing yet protectiveness for her big brother. Scott simply grinned down at her. Bekkii walked up to them and arched an eyebrow at her husband and sister-in-law.

"Yeah, right, like I'm going to believe that tone," she said, sternly. "Scott, you may try to appear stern with your siblings but I can see right through that façade."

"Bekkii, are you saying that Scotty is a big softie?" Alan asked, grinning. Bekkii looked at him and grinned. Scott took a threatening step towards Alan, who remained oblivious to just how close Scott was. Aidan noticed and cried out a warning.

"Daddy, Uncle Scotty's gonna get you," he cried. "Tickle him, Uncle Scotty, tickle him!" Alan looked up in time to see Nathan sitting on Sam's lap before Scott had him on the ground.

"Like this, Aidan?" he asked, pinning Alan. Alan squirmed for all his worth but was unable to break his brother's tenacious hold. Scott had one hand advancing slowly towards Alan's side and most ticklish spot. One of two ticklish spots that he'd never outgrown. Only Tin-Tin knew the other spot and she was the only one who could take advantage of it.

"Don't, Scotty, please don't," Alan begged, laughing before Scott even touched him. "You're not a big softie and I'll never say it again." Tapping his brother's face lightly, Scott stood up and offered to help Alan to his feet.

"Don't forget, little brother, that I can still take you down no matter how big you get," Scott mock threatened. Words that lost the element of menace when he started laughing. Nathan slid off Samantha's lap and ran to his father, hugging his leg.

"Daddy, up," he demanded. "Daddy, up." Kneeling down to his son's level, Scott tousled his hair. Nathan took advantage of his father being down at his level and grabbed hold of him. "My daddy." Bekkii watched her husband and son with a proud and loving expression on her face. Scott glanced up and saw the look on her face.

"I love you," he mouthed, silently, standing up with Nathan in his arms. Walking the few steps that separated them, he pulled her against him, sandwiching their son between them. "Love you, Baby." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath causing goose bumps to break out along her arms. Bekkii returned his hug and smiled when she felt Nathan hug them both closer.

"Wuv Mommy and Daddy," he muttered, sleepily. He'd inherited his father's sleeping habits and woke quite early in the mornings. "Sweepy, Daddy, me sweepy."

Neither Scott nor Bekkii noticed the sad expression on Sam's face or the pained expression on Alex's face when he saw his wife's sadness and knew what she was thinking. Kneeling down in front of her, Alex caressed the side of her face lovingly.

"You'll soon be out of that 'chair, Honey," he said, softly. "And when you are, we'll be able to walk side-by-side, holding each other's hand." Leaning towards him and him towards her, their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

"Ahem." Alex and Samantha, kiss broken, continued to comfort each other, ignored the attention-seeking noise until it was repeated. Samantha looked up at Scott and waited for him to continue.

"Sammie, don't overdo your therapy," Scott said before turning to Bekkii. "Honey, I'll see you up at the apartment when you're finished. I'm going to take Nathan up so that he can take his nap." Quickly kissing his wife again, Scott held his son close and went ahead of the group to the main house.

"C'mon, Sammie, the sooner we get started, the sooner we get finished," Bekkii said, watching her husband's retreating figure.

"Aidan, would you like to hitch a ride?" Sammie asked, jokingly. Aidan clambered up on her lap with a little help from her. Settling himself just so, he leaned his head her and smiled up at his dad and Alex. Samantha set about guiding her 'chair towards the main house, chatting with the family around her. Alex stopped at Catie and John's house to collect Mikey and Benny and to let Catie know that he and Sam were willing to watch the older nieces and nephews swim after Sam's therapy session.

* * *

"I don't know how she does it, Virg?" Nicole sat on the front porch of their home that overlooked the pathway, Sam's house, and John's apartment. Kaia was lying down on her stomach, coloring on a large sketch pad. Virgil was holding one of their twin daughters, Anice, while Lucy held Brenna. Johnny had suddenly shown up, running from his house with a huge grin and now was coloring with Kaia. 

"Does what, Nic?" he asked, getting a slobbery kiss from Anice. "Thanks, Ani, I love you, too." He started to wipe his face with the hem of his t-shirt until he heard Lucy laughing at him.

"Just rubbing it in, Uncle Virgie," she giggled. "Mom says you can't wipe girl cooties off, only rub them in." Brenna leaned towards her daddy and cried out.

"Dadda." Shifting Anice so that he could hold Brenna as well, Virgil couldn't help but feel a sense of home and love with his wife and daughters.

"I don't know how Sammie keeps up with the demands of being a mom, wife, successful business woman, and part of IR," Nic said, continuing on with their conversation while watching the small group heading for the main house. "She never seems to be frazzled or depressed but always smiling and happy." Johnny and Lucy looked at each other and sighed. They knew better for they'd heard their mother cry when she thought nobody was around to hear her. Even though, Samantha and Alex tried to keep them from knowing the nightmares that she suffered since Johnny and Lucy had been kidnapped, they had heard her stifled screams of fear and the sound of their father trying to calm and reassure her that their children were safe in their bedrooms.

"Lucy, Johnny? What was that sigh for?" Virgil asked, astutely observant of the niece who had stolen his heart the first time she nestled against him at his piano. Lucy shifted her gaze to the porch and shook her head.

"Nothing, Uncle Virgie. C'mon, Johnny, let's see how Mom's doing with her therapy," Lucy said, avoiding her uncle's question. "Didn't you say that Uncle Gordon may be able to get her in the pool today for some hydrotherapy?" She stood up and walked down the porch steps. After a few seconds, Johnny followed her.

"See ya'll later," he called back to his uncle, aunt, and cousins. "Kaia, don't forget Dad said that if I get cleared by Brains, we could all go swimming if Uncle Virg and Aunt Nic okay it for you." Virgil looked up at his wife and shook his head.

"Evidently all is not well with my big sister," he said. "I wonder if John or Catie knows what's going on." Nicole kept silent for she had no answer for him.

* * *

"C'mon, Sammie, you're half way there." Gordon paced his big sister, encouraging and cheering her along just as she had done for him after his hydrofoil accident. Trying not to succumb to the exhaustion in her body, she kept shuffling her feet, one step at a time. Brains had adjusted the tension in the cables which meant that Sammie was bearing a little more of her weight. Even that small amount of additional weight had her legs straining to support her. Her arms were noticeably shaking as she slid them along the bars so that she could take a few more shuffling steps. 

"I…can't, Gordy," she panted, sweat streaming down her face and neck. Ducking under the bars, Gordon stood in front of her, holding a sports bottle filled with cold Gatorade.

"Take a breather and drink some of this," he said. "You're doing really good, Sis, and getting closer to the end." Greedily, drinking the Gatorade, Samantha snapped when he pulled the bottle away from her.

"HEY!" Gordon shook his head and grinned, ducking back under the bars.

"You can have more when you get to the end," he said, still grinning. Scowling angrily, Samantha slowly shuffled her way to the end of the bars and her wheelchair. Gordon supported her while Bekkii unfastened the cables from the harness and slid the harness from Samantha's upper body. Once she was in her 'chair, she held her hand out to her brother.

"Give it here, Gordy," she ordered, exhausted and quite irritable. Seeing that she wasn't in a good mood, he handed her the sports bottle.

"Mom, you're done already?" Johnny called out from across the room. Lucy, Mikey, and Benny were with him. Samantha smiled at her two sets of twins, thankful that they were all safe and with her and Alex.

"Ye—"

"Nope, she's not done," Gordon interrupted. "Sammie, Bekkii and I figured after a week of this therapy, you could use some hydrotherapy. So, I had Alex slip your swimsuit into the pouch on the back of your 'chair. Go get changed and meet me out at the pool." Not giving her the chance to argue or protest, he jogged out of the room and up to his own suite of rooms to change as well.

"I guess I'm not done yet," she muttered. Bekkii stepped up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Why don't you go take a hot shower in the locker room and then put on your swimsuit," she suggested. "Relax some of those sore muscles. I left a shower chair in the largest of the shower stalls." Hugging her nephews and niece before she left, Bekkii hurried up to her apartment to check on Scott and Nathan.

"Mom, if you need some company, I can come with you," Lucy offered. Turning to her brothers, she continued. "You all go get changed and we can all sit on the edge of the pool while Uncle Gordy works with Mom. Johnny, don't forget Brains wanted to see you in a few minutes."

"I know, I know," he grumbled, good-naturedly. "I hope that he clears me so that I can swim with everyone later." Leaning down to kiss his mom, he took the opportunity to give her a quick hug. "Love ya, Mom. Gotta get down to the sick room." With that, he ran out of the therapy room." Mikey and Benny crowded around their mother and began asking questions.

"Mommy, can you walk by yourself yet?" Mikey asked.

"Not yet, Mikey," she answered.

"Why not, Mommy?" Benny asked, worriedly. "Didn't the op'ration make you all better?"

"It's okay, Benny," she said. "I just have to regain the use of the muscles in my legs and back. Once I manage that, I'll be able to walk and run like I used to."

"Oh, and then you can play with us like you used to?" he asked. Lucy watched her mother's face and saw a hint of sadness creep across her eyes.

"Benny, if you and Mikey want to go swimming later, you need to go change," Lucy said, diverting their attention. Benny immediately lifted his t-shirt and grinned. "Mom, I'll watch them so that you can take a quick shower and change."

"Lucy, can you take us out to the pool?" Mikey asked. "If Mommy says it's okay."

"Yes, you can go out to the pool as long as you an adult to watch you until I get out there," Samantha answered. "Lucy, go with them, please. I'll be out as quick as I can manage."

"Okay, Mom," she said. "You'll be alright won't you?"

"Yes, I'm fine and I'll be alright," Samantha reassured her, guiding her wheelchair towards the locker room. Worriedly, Lucy watched her go before leading her younger brothers from the room and through the house. Out on the pool deck, she saw her dad and Johnny talking with Brains.

"I-it's c-cl-cleared up," Brains said. "H-he c-c-can swim." Before the genius had finished his comment, Johnny had tugged off his t-shirt and kicked off his sneakers. In the next instant, he was running for the pool, jumping in and creating a huge splash. Laughing at her twin's excitement, Lucy watched as Mikey and Benny quickly followed his lead. Worry quickly replaced her laughter and she approached her father.

"Excuse me, Brains, but I need to speak with my dad," she said, politely. Brains said his goodbyes and disappeared back into the house and his labs. Alex let his daughter drag him over to one of the poolside tables. "Daddy, I'm worried about Mom."

"Why? Has something happened?" he asked, frowning.

"Well, no," she answered, hesitantly, tugging on her hair nervously. "It's just that she's sad, Dad. And she thinks that we don't notice but Johnny and me have both noticed and we're worried about her." Shifting her worried gaze up to meet his, she silently pleaded with him to do something that could make everything alright again.

"Come here, Princess," he said. "I understand that you're worried about your mom but she's had a lot to work through and she tried to shelter you and Johnny from the media circus that followed the court hearings and trials of the kidnappers. It's not been easy for any of us but you know your mom—"

"Is determined to protect us and the rest of the family regardless of what it does to her," Lucy finished, leaning against her dad. "Uncle Johnny says that Mom is like Grandma Lucy was but I think she's more like Grandpa Jeff." Alex chuckled at her observations for they weren't off the mark.

"You know, Princess, you're quite right about that," Alex said. "I never got the chance to meet your Grandma Lucy but I have heard that she was a wonderful lady and very protective of her children but I agree with you. Grandpa Jeff is definitely the one your mother takes after when it comes to protecting the family."

"Did I hear my name?" Lucy and Alex looked towards the house and saw Jeff pushing Sam's wheelchair. Gordon was with them, carrying several large towels. Samantha's expression was a mixture of tiredness, apprehension, and excitement.

"Just comparing family traits between children and parents," Alex answered, hugging Lucy again before going to Samantha. "Are you alright, Honey?"

"Yeah, just tired," she admitted. "Bekkii had Brains adjust the tension on the cables so that I had to bear more weight. It was a lot harder than I expected and just finishing was difficult."

"C'mon, Sis, I'll go easy on you in the pool," Gordon said, stepping away from her, he called out to his nephews. "BOYS! GET OUT OF THE POOL!" The three Murphy brothers looked up and saw their mother and quickly clambered out of the pool and sat along the side to watch. "Sammie, I'm only going to work with you for a half-hour today since you had a harder therapy session with Bekkii, okay?"

"You're all heart, Gordy," she retorted, grinning. When he picked her up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thanks, little brother." Carefully, he carried her down the steps and into the cool water.

"Sammie, I know that you have the upper body strength built up from swimming and the weight lifting but you need to remember to use your legs now as well," he said. Samantha glanced up and saw that half of the family had congregated at the pool side. Gordon caught onto her sudden nervousness. "Ignore them, Sammie. Concentrate on what I'm telling you and what you _have_ to do to regain total use of your legs, okay?"

"I'll try, Gordy, but I don't like everyone watching me," she admitted, softly. "What if I can't do something or—"

"STOP IT!" he snapped, loudly. Their family members' attention was suddenly focused completely on them. Lowering his voice to a much quieter tone, he continued. "You can't think like that, Sammie. Would you have let me try that bullshit when I was going through therapy?"

"No." Taking a deep breath, she focused on the pool and what she needed to do. "Let's do this, Gordy, before I lose my nerve." Satisfied that he'd gotten through to her, he gave her a kickboard and demonstrated what he wanted her to do. Five minutes into the session and only managing small flutter kicks, she grew more embarrassed and annoyed that she couldn't manage a simple kick. "Das odet an." Arching an eyebrow, Gordon waited for a translation. "German."

"Yeah but what does it mean?" he asked.

"This sucks," she answered. "And it sucks a lot." Frustrated, she struggled to strengthen her kicks to no avail. "Verdammt." Shaking his head, Gordon listened as she would periodically say something in whatever language she chose.

After fifteen minutes, he helped her flip onto her back and float for a few minutes and then carefully picked her up and carried her out of the pool and over to the hot tub to complete her hydrotherapy. Sighing, she leaned her head back against the edge of the hot tub. The water jets hit her sore muscles just right and she relaxed even more as the desire to close her eyes and sleep intensified. Gordon watched her for a few minutes and deemed it safe to turn his attention to his father who had shown restraint by staying at the pool tables with the rest of the adults who were either watching various sons, daughters, nieces, and nephews swim. The only one not present was John who was manning TB5 for the next two weeks before Alan relieved him. Since the family had expanded so much and children needed their parents, Jeff had changed rotations on TB5 from four weeks down to two weeks. Relaxed with her eyes closed, Samantha didn't notice that the water jets had pushed her towards the edge of the built-in bench seats. Suddenly, she felt herself sliding off the bench and going under. Frantically, she tried to grab for something to pull herself up.

"AUNT SAMMIE!" Julie had looked over at the hot tub and saw her aunt's flailing hands. Johnny was just coming from the kitchen when Julie screamed and ran to help his mother. Careful not to jump on her, he slipped a little before bracing himself. Sliding his arms under hers, he jerked her to the surface. Alex suddenly appeared and tried to take over.

"Let me get her to the steps, Dad," Johnny said. "Then you take her. I've got ya, Mom, just relax." Gasping as much from sucking in water as the fear that she felt, she stopped struggling against her oldest son and let him pull her to the steps and Alex. Gordon stood beside the hot tub, pale, and feeling guilty for leaving his sister unattended. Alex carefully eased Samantha from Johnny's hold and lifted her so that she could wrap her arms around his neck while he cradled her in his arms.

"Home, Alex, please," she begged, her eyes scrunched closed tightly. "Please take me back to the house."

"Sammie, I'm sorry," Gordon muttered from next to her. Peeking one eye, she noticed how pale he was.

"Not your fault, Gordy," she said. "Just want to go lie down for awhile." Closing her eye again, she tried to hide her face against Alex's chest. The movement of his strides combined with both therapies and the fear she had felt lulled her to sleep.

* * *

"John, I feel so guilty for what happened to Sammie," he said. "I mean, I was and am responsible for her hydrotherapy and I turned my attention away for a minute and that's all it took for her to go under. Her feet kept slipping on the bottom of the hot tub and there was nothing for her to grab onto within reach to pull herself up." Rubbing a weary hand over his face, Gordon sighed, part weariness and part irritation at himself for what happened to his sister. 

"Knock it off, Gords," John said. "Sammie knows as well as the rest of us that you'd never do anything to hurt her. It was an accident, plain and simple. She'll be fine because the next generation of Thunderbirds reacted just as we would have. Now, go get some sleep and let me go back to bed. Thunderbird 5 out."

"Goodnight to you, too, Mr. Manners," Gordon grumbled, making his way up to his room.

* * *

A/N: The translation for the German phrase, 'Das odet an' is 'This sucks.' 'Verdammt' is German for 'damn it'. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Geez, it never gets easier to admit I don't own this wonderful family.

A/N: To kind of speed things along, two weeks have elapsed since Sam's mishap in the hot tub.

Chapter 6

"Mi hijo! Mi hijo!" Gesturing wildly, the man ran off only to come back and pull briefly on Virgil's arm again. "Mi hijo necesita un doctor, por favor, Senor." ("My son! My son!" & "My son needs a doctor, please, Sir.")

"Um, some help here, John or Sammie," Virgil said. "I think he said something about a doctor." Jeff, Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, and Bekkii had been in Spain at the site of an earthquake for close to ten hours and while things were winding down, small and random occurrences would suddenly draw their attention and/or help.

"Busy right now, Virg," John snapped. "Kind of monitoring our kid brothers in that big building that looks like it wants to fall down."

"Virg, ignore Mr. Irritable and try to get the guy to repeat what he said to you." Sam's voice was calm and patient which is what her brothers needed at the moment. The earthquake had been sudden and the devastation was mind-boggling to the seasoned Thunderbirds and various other rescue agencies who had offered their skills and equipment to help those in need.

"How do I get him to do that?" Virgil asked. "It's not like I speak a bit of Spanish, Sis." The man grabbed Virgil's arm again and as luck would have it, repeated what he'd been saying all along and Sam was able to hear him.

"Virg, he's saying his son is in need of a doctor," Sam relayed. "Ask him where his son is?"

"Again, I don't—"

"Donde esta el nino?" Sam interrupted. "Damnit, Virg, just put him on open mike so that I can hear better and question him." In the lounge on Tracy Island, Grandma calmly cuffed her granddaughter on the back of her head. "OUCH! What did I do?"

"Language, dear," Grandma said, heading for the kitchen. "I'll bring a mug of tea back for you, Samantha." Nodding in thanks, Sammie refocused her attention on the rescue that was slowly winding down.

"Senor, donde esta el nino?" Samantha's voice startled the man but he felt a sudden relief at hearing someone speak his native language. ("Sir, where is the boy?")

"Aqui! Aqui! Mi hijo esta en mi casa." Tugging Virgil's arm and pulling him towards a small house. Another voice suddenly cried out from within the house. ("Here! Here!" & "My son is in my house.")

"Papa, donde esta? Necesito ayudo, por favor!" Virgil promptly opened his link to Mobile Control. ("Dad, where are you? I need help, please!")

"Mobile Control, I'm heading in," he said. "Not sure of the specifics but it sounds as if a young child is in there."

"Be careful," Jeff acknowledged. "Leave your mike open so that we can hear if there is a problem."

"Understood." Carefully ducking beneath the door frame that hung haphazardly, Virgil called out. "Where are you?" In a sudden attempt to relieve the stress of manning base, Samantha's snicker of amusement sounded in all of the TB's earpieces.

"Not 'where are you', Virgil," she said. "Donde esta?" ("Where are you?")

"What?" Virgil asked, focused on the dark room, listening for the victim.

"The correct phrase is, 'donde esta?'," she repeated.

"AQUI! AQUI!" Smugly, Virgil headed in the direction of the voice. ("Here! Here!")

"English worked quite well, thank you," he retorted, locating a young boy. "Found him. He's trapped beneath a wooden beam." As gently as he could, Virgil lifted one end of the beam and moved it off of the boy.

"Gracias, Senor," he whimpered. "Tengo dolor en el brazo y el tobillo. El dolor es muy mal, Senor." ("Thank you, sir." & "I have pain in the arm and ankle. The pain is very bad, Sir.")

"I'm going to get you out of here," Virgil promised. Feeling safe in the presence of one of the heroic Thunderbirds, the boy relaxed while Virgil carefully slid an inflatable splint on the his arm and then put it in a sling to keep it from moving too much. Instinctively, Virgil knew that he didn't have time to splint the boy's ankle so he gently cradled him and started to carry him from the house. The boy's father waited outside the door, impatient and worried for his son. Before Virgil could exit the house, the father all but jerked his son to him.

"Mi hijo," he whispered, relieved at having his son in his arms, alive. "Gracias, Senor." Carrying his son towards a makeshift triage area, he left a stunned Virgil still standing in the small house.

"You're…" His words were cut off as a small aftershock caused a beam that was already sagging to fall loose and hit him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

"Sir, I think that we've done all that we can here," Scott said, joining his father and two youngest brothers. Bekkii had gone into TB2 to wash some of the dirt from her face and hands.

"I agree with you and have already talked to the other rescue coordinators who have said that they can handle the rest," Jeff replied.

"Sir, did Virgil manage to communicate with that boy and his father?" Sam's voice suddenly cut through their chatter. Up in Five, John frowned in thought.

"I haven't heard a thing from Virgil in a while," he thought. Studying the grid that pinpointed each of the Thunderbirds, he quickly located Virgil's tracker. "Sir, he isn't moving and I think he's still helping the victim." A sudden sense of unease washed over Scott and he was running towards Virgil's location with John's guidance. Gordon and Alan behind him with a medkit and collapsible backboard.

"VIRGIL!" Scott's cry of alarm shattered the eerie quietness of the small neighborhood. Virgil lay sprawled on the floor with a small puddle of blood on the right side of his head. Dropping to his knees at his brother's side, Scott felt for a pulse and then checked the head wound. "C'mon, Virg, wake up. Give me some gauze." Without looking back at his brothers, Scott held his hand out for the requested item. Dabbing gently at the source of the bleeding, he was relieved to see that it wasn't a major wound but no doubt would hurt like hell when Virgil came to.

* * *

"Thunderbird Two to Base." Nervously tapping her fingers on the desk, Samantha jumped in her seat at hearing Gordon's voice.

"Base to Thunderbird Two, go ahead," she replied. "How's Virgil, Gords?"

"Scott hasn't given too much of an update but is requesting that Brains be on hand to check him over once we get home," Gordon answered.

"I'll let him know. What's your ETA?" she asked, glancing at her empty mug and thinking how much she wanted a mug of Kyrano's special blend that he made for her.

"Thunderbird One is pacing us so we'll be home in about twenty minutes," he answered.

"Alright but Gordy if you need me, use my wrist com. I'm going to make a mug of tea to keep me awake," she said. "Base, out." Backing her wheelchair away from the desk/command console, she maneuvered her 'chair towards the kitchen. The moonlight shining into the kitchen provided just enough light that she could see something lying on the floor. Hitting the light switch, she cried out in surprise and pushed herself up from her wheelchair only to fall to the floor. Her leg muscles were still weak and unable to support her without the aid of the harness and cables that she used in her therapy sessions. Dragging herself along the floor to the still form lying face-up. "No, Grandma, please be okay, please be okay."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if my Spanish is incorrect during the rescue scene but I wanted to have a rescue in a location outside of America and Bluegrass was asking me something and then my muse just decided that Spain was a great place to stage a rescue.-sam1 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em nor am I making any money from this story.

Chapter 7

"Thunderbird One to Base, come in." Jeff's deep voice sounded in the empty command center. The command center was a place that was never to be left unattended until all rescue operatives and craft were safely secured on their home base. "Thunderbird One to Base, are you reading me?" Dead silence rang loudly within the small confines of Thunderbird One's cockpit and the spark of irritation flared inside Jeff. "Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two, please respond." Gordon's image suddenly appeared on the monitor.

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, what's up?" Gordon's voice cheerful despite the worry he felt for Virgil and the tiredness that followed the long rescue.

"Do you boys ever follow proper protocol?" Jeff asked, teasingly. Now was the time to unwind a bit but not be overly lax in procedure.

"Nope, not really." Gordon's cheekiness triggered a laughing fit from Alan. Sighing in exasperation, Jeff could do nothing more than let it slide. His sons made a damn good team and if this is what worked for them then who was he to argue and demand that his protocols be followed.

"Have either of you heard from Samantha since we left Spain?" Jeff asked.

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that Sammie said she was going to the kitchen for another more of that stuff she calls tea and that if we need anything to call her on her wrist com," Gordon answered. "Guess I should have told you that, huh?"

"Yes, you should have relayed that message to each of us." Staring sternly at his prank-loving son, he let his silence further his message which Gordon received, loud and clear. "Even your forgetfulness does not excuse her from leaving Control unattended."

"Dad, she'd been at control for over ten hours with no break and knowing her, she probably didn't even eat. Five will get you ten, if her tray is cleared off," Gordon shot back in his sister's defense.

"Nobody relieved her?" Jeff asked.

"Dad, you know how Sis is," Alan chimed in. "She knew John was busy monitoring all of us. So, I'm guessing she stayed at control in case her language skills were needed. And if you'll think about it, you never leave control during a rescue either."

"Al's right, Dad," Gordon added. "But if you disagree with us, I'm sure John would be happy to add his two cent." Not giving their dad a chance to argue, he opened a link so that Base, Thunderbird One, Thunderbird Two, and Thunderbird Five were all on a shared link so that they could all communicate at once. "I've patched all of us including Base onto the one open link. Johnny, ya listenin'?" John's image appeared on the link from the space station.

"Yep, I'm reading you," he answered, noticing that his father was also on the open link. "Family pow-wow?"

"Yeah and we need your input," Alan piped up, cheerfully. Intrigued but knowing his younger brothers, he waited for more information.

"We, meaning Alan and me, were just comparing Dad's inability to leave control during a rescue to Sammie's same inability." Jeff frowned at the image of John gripping the console before him in a valiant effort to not laugh.

"Are you kidding, Gords? You know it's a trait that was passed down from Grandpa to Dad and from Dad to Scott _**AND**_ Sammie," he managed before bursting out in laughter.

"There is nothing wrong with being dedicated," Jeff argued.

"More like anal," Alan muttered much to Gordon's amusement. Luckily for him didn't hear him and John's focus had shifted to the still empty screen at their home base.

"Where's Samantha?" he asked. Gordon glanced down at the screen.

"That's strange," he mused. "Even if she had other, um, business to attend to, she would have been back by now."

"When did she call and let you know she was leaving the desk?" Jeff asked, the first tendrils of unease and foreboding weaving around him.

"At least thirty minutes ago, Dad." The four Tracys met the gaze of each other and each saw the sudden worry in the other three.

"Time to pick up the pace, Gordon," Jeff said. "The sooner we get home, the sooner we can make sure all is well with Base."

"Dad, why not call Alex on his wrist com and have him go check out the house?" John asked, sensibly.

"Because he's probably asleep and I don't want to worry him if it's nothing more than Samantha taking care of personal issues," he answered.

* * *

A slight groan drew Scott's attention from where he was sitting on the floor next to the bunk his brother was lying on. On his feet in a flash, he gently dabbed a cool cloth on Virgil's forehead.

"Easy, little brother." His voice gruff with worry and exhaustion. Another groan and Virgil tried to get the cloth to cover his eyes and block out the overly bright lights that were making his head hurt worse. His hands found Scott's and guided them so that the cloth finally protected his eyes. "Better?"

"Yeah," Virgil whispered, though to him it sounded as if he'd yelled it. "Wh-what happened?" Forcing himself to lie still, he could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat and knew that he was going to throw up any moment. With his teeth clenched, he tried to swallow against it before he lost the fight and threw himself on his side and hurled all over the side of the bunk, floor, and unfortunately on Scott's legs and shoes.

"That's so gross, Virg," he groused, grabbing towels to cover the mess before cleaning his brother's face with the cool cloth. Groaning, Virgil lay back and squinted up at Scott.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Shielding his eyes again, he dozed off. Scott watched him for a few minutes to make sure there wouldn't be a repeat performance before cleaning up the bunk and floor. Bundling the soiled towels, he deposited them in a hamper and then went to a small changing area and changed into a clean uniform after. The soiled uniform followed the towels in the hamper.

"Scott?" Looking up at one of the monitors in sick bay, Scott realized that Alan had been speaking to him.

"Yeah?" After checking on Virgil, he turned his attention back to Alan.

"Strap yourself in. We'll be landing in five minutes," Alan informed him.

"Thanks for the heads up, Al," he said, strapping Virgil in before strapping himself in on the jump seat next to Virgil's bunk. "We'll be home soon, Virg."

"Home good," Virgil mumbled. "Bed good…headache…bad." Chuckling softly at his brother's quiet mutterings, Scott tried to relax in the jump seat.

* * *

"Samantha?" After Jeff and Scott with Alan and Gordon's assistance got Virgil checked out by Brains and cleared to go back to his house, they all headed up to Control for the debriefing.

"She hasn't been in here, Dad," John said. He'd opened a link to Base after signing off from Thunderbirds One and Two.

"John, check her wrist com and see where it's showing her," Jeff said.

"Don't know why I didn't think of that earlier," John mumbled to himself but loud enough that his brothers and dad heard him.

"It's a blonde thing, isn't it?" Gordon piped up, cheekily. Alan quickly punched him in the shoulder.

"I'm a blonde, dumbass," he said. Stepping back a few paces, Gordon grinned.

"Need I say more?" he quipped, darting behind Scott.

"BOYS! Settle down. Alan, watch the language," Jeff snapped.

"Her signal is coming from the kitchen," John shouted over the noise of his younger brothers.

"I'll go check on her," Gordon volunteered, jogging from the lounge.

* * *

_"Please wake up, Grandma. Please, I need you to wake up, now." _

"Sammie, you in there?" Gordon called out just before he appeared in the doorway. The first thing he saw was his sister's empty wheelchair, walking around the workstation island, he shouted. "NO! GOD NO!" His sudden shout brought his father and brothers running to the kitchen. Samantha continued to hold her grandmother's lifeless body tight against her, momentarily oblivious of her brothers and father's sudden appearance until she felt someone trying to take her grandmother from her.

"No! You can't…have her," she sobbed. Looking up, she saw her father and brothers grief-stricken expressions. "I…tried to…save…her…CPR…so sorry…Daddy." Dropping to his knees, Jeff gently took his mother from his daughter.

"Mom, oh gawd, no," he whispered, tears streaming down his face. Samantha leaned back against the wall and felt her heart break all over again at the sight before her. Alan dropped down next to her and pulled her against him.

"Sammie, how long?" he asked, worried that his sister had been there too long alone.

"Just after…I told…Gordy," she muttered. "Someone needs…to get John." Jeff cradled his mother's body against his and stood up.

"Let me take her, Dad," Scott said, his tears running unchecked down his face. Shaking his head, Jeff carried her to the infirmary. Samantha, Virgil, and Alan watched him walk off. Gordon had remained quiet until Sam looked at him.

"Why didn't you call us, Samantha?" he asked, gruffly.

"What?" She stared at him in confusion.

"Why didn't you call us and let us know?" he asked again.

"I couldn't call from here," she answered.

"Obviously, you forgot that you can contact us on your wrist com," he snapped. "If you'd have just used your damn head, you would have thought of that little bit of information." Jerking back against the wall, she bit at her trembling lip.

"Ease up, Gordy," Alan said. "It wouldn't have mattered if she called or not, we wouldn't have been able to get back any faster." An overwhelming rage overtook the red-haired brother and he grabbed at his sister.

"What's so hard about calling us?" His hands gripped her shirt and jerked her towards him causing their brothers to struggle with him as well.

"GORDON, LET GO!" Scott yelled, roughly pulling his brother's hands from their sister.

"She got to tell her goodbye," Gordon gasped struggling against Scott's hold. "Just like she got to tell Mom bye." At his words, the room was plunged into a deafening silence. Samantha's head jerked as if he'd slapped her across the face.

"What did you say?" Virgil asked, quietly.

"She got to say goodbye and we didn't get that chance," Gordon said, his voice heavy with tears. Unable to stand or walk unaided, Samantha could only sit there and stare dumbly at him. Alan sat down next to her and held her hand.

"He's just upset, Sammie," he said, softly.

"DON'T TELL HER IT'S CUS I'M UPSET, AL!" Gordon roared, angrily. "Little miss has had the chance to say goodbye and we don't and that's bullshit." Scott stepped up to his younger brother and grabbed his shoulders.

"Knock it off, Gordy," he warned. "You're out of line and you're going to say something that you don't mean but will end up regretting."

"SHUT IT, GORDS!" Virgil snapped. For her part, Sammie kept quiet and twisted her hands in her lap.

"All she had to do was call," Gordon plowed on oblivious of the looks he was getting.

"I didn't get to say goodbye," Sammie said, softly. "I didn't get the chance either. Grandma was already gone by the time I got in here. I couldn't bring her back…I tried, Gordy, I tried." Sagging against the wall, she dropped her head so that she wouldn't have to see the hurt and sadness in her brother's eyes. Even though it hurt that he'd lashed out at her, she knew that he wasn't angry with her but overcome with the sudden loss of their grandmother. Silently, Gordon stood up and left the room, heading out onto the pool deck and down to the beach. His brothers and sister watched him go.

"Virgil, get down to the infirmary and have Brains check you out, understand?" Scott ordered, bringing them back to what needed to be done.

"Don't need to go to the infirmary. I'm fine," Virgil grumbled.

"Sure you are and the whole hurling all over sickbay in Thunderbird Two was just a figment of my imagination, right?" Scott retorted. "Infirmary now or I call Nic."

"You wouldn't," Virgil dared. Scott glared at him and then smiled a predatory grin that let Virgil know in no uncertain terms that he was serious.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," he mumbled, heading towards the infirmary. Scott, Samantha, and Alan headed towards the lounge that was still in Command and Control mode.

"See us through lift-off, Sammie, before calling John," Alan suggested, sitting down on the couch next to Scott. With a nod, Sammie sent them down towards Thunderbird Three's silo.

"Safe trip, my brothers," she said, softly as they disappeared from her view.

* * *

"Base to Thunderbird Five, are you reading me?" Samantha's voice shook John from his thoughts.

"Thunderbird Five to Base, go ahead," he answered. "Sammie, what the hell happened down there?"

"Scotty and Alan are on their way to get you," she replied, softly. "Put Five on auto and get your gear. I'm shutting IR down for now."

"Sis, you can't shut IR down. Only Dad and Scott have that ability," he said.

"Dad's not going to be doing too much, Johnny," she said, sadly. "Grandma…she's gone." Tears pooled in her eyes a moment before falling thickly. "That's why you guys couldn't get me. I found Grandma in the kitchen." Taking a deep breath, she tried to control her crying. "I couldn't…save her, Johnny. I tried but it was too late." John stared blankly at his sister, trembling, as a horrible cry built up in his chest and was let loose.

"NO! NOT GRANDMA!" Slumping forward on the console, John broke down. Scott and Alan found him there once they'd docked and boarded Five. Samantha was talking softly to him.

"Bring him home, Scotty. He needs to be home with us," she said, seeing her brothers surround her twin. "Alan, put Five on auto."

"Taken care of, Sis," he said. "We'll be home in a couple of hours."

"See you then," she said. "Johnny, I'm here, you know that, right?" Grief-stricken eyes met hers and a brief nod answered. "Hurry home, please."

"Thunderbird Five, out," Scott said, closing the link.

* * *

A/N: People react differently when dealing with death and though I know Gordon is normally quite the prankster, I just felt that he would be able to react in such a manner as he did with Samantha. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em.

A/N: I finally chose a name for Grandma, Elizabeth Michelle Tracy. It just seemed like a name that would be used for a farm girl and despite Jeff's wealth now, Grandma was the daughter of a farmer and his wife and married Grant who was also a farmer. Also, I went back and revised parts of this chapter after a logical concrit from Bluegrass. Bluegrass, thanks for pointing out some flaws and then letting me bounce ideas your way to fix the problems.-sam1

Chapter 8

Silent, Scott glanced at his father's face that was awash with tears. The Tracys and Murphys, including Alex's father, were gathered at the small family plot where Elizabeth Michelle Tracy would be laid to rest next to her beloved husband Grant Tracy. Lucy Tracy had also been laid to rest in the family plot so many years ago. One week had gone by since Samantha had been found sitting on the floor in the kitchen of the main house on Tracy Island, holding tight to her grandmother's body. One week since Jeff had started spending more time in his rooms, looking at photo albums. One week since Gordon had lashed out at Samantha in grief and had yet to talk to his sister. A small cry drew Scott from his thoughts and he saw Jeff biting at his lip, trying to stifle the cries that were desperate to rage at the heavens for taking his mother from him. For taking another family member from him before he was ready to let go. Another chance lost to say goodbye to someone he held dear to his heart and soul.

"Amen." The minister had finished the final prayer and one by one, the Tracy siblings laid a single pink carnation on their grandmother's casket before it was lowered into the ground. Being a simple woman with simple tastes, Grandma had always been partial to pink carnations. Samantha followed her brothers, shuffling slowly with the aid of a walker until the six of them were lined up along Grandma's casket. After a brief moment to pay their respects, they moved on with Scott and Gordon going back to stand alongside their father. Sitting down in the family section, the siblings drew comfort from each other and his or her respective spouse and children.

"I'm so sorry, Honey," Alex said, laying a hand on hers after she'd settled into her wheelchair. It was only through sheer force of will that she'd managed the walker so that she could pay her final respects to her grandmother on her own two feet. As soon as she was settled, Benny quietly climbed up on her lap and leaned back against her. Mikey had taken up residence on Alex's lap while Johnny and Lucy sat between him and John. Julie had mirrored Benny by settling on John's lap with Nick situated between him and Catie. Virgil and Nicole each held one of their twins with Kaia sitting between them. Danica and Aidan sat between Alan and Tin-Tin. Bekkii sat in the same row as Virgil and Alan, holding Nathan, protectively. Kyrano and Brains sat alongside her.

"I can't believe she's gone, Alex," Samantha said, trying to hold back her sobs. A deep cry of pain resounded through the family plot and everyone's attention was snapped back to Jeff, who was being escorted away from the casket being lowered into the ground by Scott and Gordon.

"I can't, Scott," he cried. "I can't let her go, too." His tall frame wracked by the sobs that he could no longer contain. John, Virgil, and Alan quickly hurried to help their brothers lead their father to the awaiting limousine. The rest of the family followed behind them, Samantha and Alex with their children bringing up the rear. Flashes from various cameras triggered a flashback for Samantha.

"Not again," she muttered before screaming at the offensive gathering of the paparazzi and media crews. "LEAVE US ALONE! FOR ONCE JUST LEAVE US THE HELL ALONE!" Sagging in her chair, she fell silent as Alex got her and their children into the second limousine.

"Mommy, are you going to miss Grandma?" Benny asked, quietly from the shadows of the plush seat.

"That's a stupid question, Benny," Johnny snapped, flicking his baby brother a dark look.

"Is not," Benny retorted. "I'm going to miss Grandma." Biting his lip, he glanced up at his parents and paternal grandfather, tears pooling in his gray eyes. Before they could reach out to comfort him, Lucy scooted over and pulled him against her.

"We're all going to miss Grandma, Benny," she assured him. "And if you want to cry, you can cry." That was all it took for him and he crushed his face against her chest and cried. "Don't you dare tease him, Johnny." Mikey watched his oldest brother carefully to see how he'd react.

"I won't, Lucy," Johnny promised, softly. "It hurts too much right now." Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the seat and thought of his great-grandmother and how much he would miss her. Feeling someone clutch at his hand, his eyes snapped open.

"Johnny, you can lean on me," Mikey offered, his offer solemn and heartfelt.

"Thanks, Mikey," he said, holding tight to his younger brother's hand. Neither set of twins noticed their parents or grandfather watching them with pride.

* * *

"Gordon, you have to talk to Sammie sometime." Alan paced the old farmhouse room that had been his and Gordon's when they were children. "It's hard enough for us to handle Grandma's death without you being pissed at her for no reason." 

"Stuff it, Alan," Gordon retorted. "You have no business telling me what to do. And if I'm pissed, I have a right to be and I'm surprised none of you are. Don't you feel cheated that you didn't get a chance to say goodbye to either Mom or Grandma?"

"You don't listen do you?" Alan snapped. "Samantha didn't get to say goodbye to either of them. She'd been unconscious when Mom died. Damnit, they weren't even right next to each other. Three feet of snow and debris separated them. Not to mention the fact Mom was killed instantly by a falling tree." Glaring at his next oldest brother, he started pacing again. "And if you remember anything, Grandma was already dead as well. There was nothing Sammie could have done to save Grandma and you damn well know it but you're being an ass and hurting…" His words were cut off when Gordon suddenly launched himself from his bed and knocked him to the floor.

"I'm tired of hearing your friggin' crap, Alan," he snapped. "Nobody asked you to come into my room and lecture me so spare me the bullshit. When and if I ever want a confessional, I'll come to you."

"You are such an ass, Gordy," Alan gasped, fighting against the hold his brother had on him. Amber eyes flashing angrily, Gordon's body suddenly deflated against Alan's, the fight in him dissipating. Shocked, Alan felt a slight wetness on his neck as his brother's body hitched as if he were crying followed by some mumbled words. "Gordy, I didn't catch that." Lifting his head, Gordon's red-rimmed eyes stared down at his brother's clear blue eyes.

"I just…needed the chance…to say goodbye," he stammered, tears choking him. "To tell her…how much…" Shaking his head, he struggled to finish what he felt safe saying to Alan, his best friend and closest brother. "How much…I love her." Face awash in fresh tears, he brought up a hand to hide his self-perceived weakness. Tracys never cried in front of another sibling except for Samantha (who could careless what anyone thought) and here he was bawling like a baby.

"She knew, Gordy, she knew," Alan said, softly. "She knew how much each of us loved her because we showed her each and every day. We showed it by the respect we gave her, the hugs that we gave just because it was a comfort to us and to her, the way we sought her advice when something was troubling us and we needed to make right. All that showed her how much we loved and respected her and she never doubted the love we felt just as we've never doubted the love she had for each of us and our children and spouse." Rolling off his brother, Gordon wiped his face, shaking his head in wonderment.

"When the hell did you get so smart?" he asked, tears still leaking from his eyes. Alan lightly punched his shoulder and grinned.

"I've always been smart but didn't want to make you feel inferior to my obvious superior intellect," he answered, still grinning. "So, you gonna make things right with our sister?" Shifting his gaze to his hands, Gordon shrugged his shoulders.

"I said some pretty mean shit, didn't I?" he asked, unnecessarily. "How can I make something like that right?"

"Yeah, you said some mean shit and I don't know how you can make it right other than starting off with an apology," Alan answered. "But you better make it soon before that rift gets too big or John, Scott, and Virgil kick your ass for hurting Samantha. You do know that you jerked her around that night, don't you?"

"I vaguely remember grabbing her shirt and jerking her," Gordon admitted, shamed. "I can't believe that I went after her like that, knowing that she couldn't get away from me. I manhandled our paralyzed sister because I was pissed. What kind of man does that make me?"

"One that knows he did wrong and will apologize," Alan said. "You were out of line and you know it. So, take that first step to correct the issue and repair any damage done to your relationship with our only sister before it's too late." Standing up, Gordon offered a hand to help Alan to his feet.

"Thanks, Al, for bringing me 'round," he said. "I'll talk to Sammie, promise."

"Not a problem seeing as someone has to keep you in line," Alan shot back, grinning.

* * *

_One week following the funeral_

"Dad, Kyrano fixed you a tray." Scott stood inside his father's room with a dinner tray that Kyrano had prepared.

"Dinner time already?" Jeff asked, his attention focused on a photo album before him. "I was just looking through some of the photo albums that your grandmother put together. I think that this is my favorite picture, what do you think?" Scott sat the tray down on the bed and approached his father. Jeff held the picture up so that Scott could see it better. "I'm going to have it enlarged and framed so that it can be displayed in the lounge."

"That would be nice, Dad," Scott agreed, his voice rough with emotion. The picture he held was one that he'd forgotten but one that he, like Jeff, really thought captured the family well. In the picture, Grandma and Jeff were sitting next to each other, Scott (holding Nathan) and Bekkii stood behind Jeff, John (holding Nick) and Catie (holding Julie) stood behind Grandma. Brains and Kyrano stood between John and Scott. Alan and Tin-Tin were kneeling on the floor next to Grandma with Dani and Aidan in front of them. Virgil (holding Anice) and Nicole (holding Brenna) were kneeling on the floor next to Jeff with Kaia in front of them. Gordon, Samantha, and Alex were sitting on the floor in front of Grandma and Jeff. Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny were seated in front of them.

"Mom loved being surrounded by family," Jeff muttered, almost to himself. "She always felt that if she had family, she had love and that's all she wanted."

"Sounds like something that a great man once told me," Scott said, thoughtfully.

"What's that, Son?" Jeff asked, curious. Closing the photo album gently, he shifted his gaze to his eldest son. The son who mirrored him in looks and personality.

"When I was a kid about Mikey and Benny's age, someone I admired said, "Son, I'm going to tell you something my father told me when I was your age. Family is everything and with them you can survive anything." And you know what, Dad, I believe him." Jeff stood up and faced his son, a smile ghosting at the corners of his mouth.

"I can't believe that you'd remember that, Scott," he said, surprised.

"Yeah, well, as I said a man I admire said it to me and it meant so much to me then and just as much now," Scott replied. "Um, I know that I don't say this often enough but um, Dad, I love you." Jeff stood back and gaped at his son, at a loss for words. Scott shifted nervously and ran his hand through his thick hair. "Just felt that I needed to tell you that."

"I love you, too, Scott." Jeff grabbed him, hugging him tight. "I'll never stop missing Mom, Pop, or your mother but I'm so glad that I have my family."

* * *

"Go to sleep, Mikey." Johnny walked into his bedroom. His brothers along with Nick, Aidan, and Nathan were all crashed out on the floor. Julie, Danica, Kaia, and Lucy were in Lucy's bedroom. The cousins had wanted to have a sleepover and Alex and Samantha's house had the most room aside from the main house. 

"Not sleepy, Johnny," Mikey replied, quietly so as to not disturb his twin or cousins. "Why is Grandpa staying away from us? Did we do something wrong?" Sitting down next to his younger brother, Johnny shook his head.

"We didn't do anything wrong, Mikey," Johnny assured him. "Grandpa is just sad right now because Grandma died. He misses her a whole bunch."

"I miss her, too, but I still play with Benny and all our cousins," he replied, thoughtfully. "Does that mean I don't miss her enough?"

"No, Mikey, that doesn't mean that you don't miss her enough." The unexpected deep voice startled both brothers causing them to jump. "It means that I lost sight of what meant the most to me and let my grief set me adrift until a certain uncle of yours set me straight."

"Uncle Scotty got him," Johnny whispered, with a slight grin. Jeff chuckled at his cheeky grandson who was so much like his Uncle Gordon.

"Yeah, Uncle Scott got me," Jeff agreed, still chuckling. "But I came here to see my grandchildren after I heard that a sleepover had been arranged. Funny, I thought it meant that you all stayed awake watching movies and eating junk food."

"GRANDPA!" A sudden shout in the hallway startled the sleeping boys out of their peaceful slumber. All four boys bolted up from the pallets that they'd been sleeping on and glanced around the room, trying to figure out where the shout had originated from. Jeff knelt down just as Lucy threw herself into his embrace. Dani, Julie, and Kaia followed their cousin's lead and surrounded their grandfather in a huge group hug.

"We missed you, Grandpa," Dani said, shyly. Tearing up at his quiet granddaughter's words, Jeff hugged his grandchildren, thankful that his oldest son had made him see reason.

"Yeah, we missed you." The rest of his grandkids echoed Dani's sentiments and the boys plowed into the mass hug much to the amusement of Alex, Samantha, and Philip who had gathered in the hallway. Samantha leaned against Alex while using a cane for more support. In the two weeks since Grandma's death, she'd resumed her therapy and pushed herself harder than ever so that she could walk on her own. It was also the time she punished herself for letting her second youngest brother down. Her other brothers had all come to her so that she wouldn't feel that they were upset with her. Alan had even mentioned that Gordon was coming around and to not be surprised if he sought her out to talk as well.

"Well, since you're all wide awake, how about we take this party back to the main house for movies in the theater and popcorn and juice?"

"YEA! LET'S GO!" Pillows and favorite blankets were grabbed and a mad dash was made for the stairs. Jeff followed the mass of children, pausing when Samantha reached out to him.

"Welcome back, Daddy," she said, softly. Careful to maintain her balance, she took a few steps towards him and smiled when she felt his strong arms wrap her in a tight embrace. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Samantha," he murmured, kissing the top of her head. "If your brothers or sister-in-laws come hunting for their children—"

"I'll direct them to the main house," she finished for him, smiling brightly despite the tears in her eyes. Finally, her father had come back to them and she wondered just what her big brother had said to reach him.

* * *

_Two days later_

"Brains, how long is going to take for everything to settle?" Samantha sat on the exam table and watched as he tested her reflexes.

"Y-y-you're c-coming along f-f-well," he answered.

"Then why am I still relying on that cane or the walker?" she asked, annoyed at the limitations she still faced. Brains sat back on the stool next to her bed and weighed his answer before speaking.

"F-f-five years is a l-long t-t-time in a w-wh-chair," he began, "and it w-w-will take t-t-time for you to re-re-regain what y-y-you've lost." Pensive, she thought about what he was saying and sighed.

"So, basically, you're telling me to chill and that it'll all come together as it may," she theorized.

"Y-yes." Jotting down a few notes in her medical chart, he watched from the corner of his eye as she slid off the table and took her cane in hand.

"Thanks, Brains," she said. "See you at dinner." He waved but she failed to see the slight frown on his face.

_"What can I do to expedite the total use of her legs without the aid of either cane or walker?"_

* * *

"SAMANTHA!" Alex's voice echoed throughout their house and more than one resident paused in the activity of choice for the moment. 

"She's in your bedroom, Daddy," Benny called down from the bedroom he and Mikey shared. Alex ran up the stairs and into the master bedroom that appeared to be empty until he heard the water running in the bathroom. Easing the door open, he slid in and quickly closed it before one of his sons could barge in. (A/N: Have you ever noticed that a child always needs something when a parent is in the shower or otherwise indisposed?)

"Honey?" Samantha had her head back and was relaxing in their oversized garden tub. The soft scent of lavender wafted up from the bubble bath she was soaking in.

"Nope, the tooth fairy," she shot back, a small smile playing on her lips. Peeking one eye open, she laughed outright at his expression. "Dad had said he'd keep an eye on the kids for me so I thought a nice hot bubble bath was in order." Gazing down at her, Alex quickly decided that the bathroom door should be locked.

"Is there enough room in there for me?" he asked, gruffly. Holding her hand up, she motioned for him to come to her.

"I'm sure that this tub can accommodate the two us quite nicely," she murmured, knowing full well what this was leading to.

* * *

"Um, Mr. Murphy, is my sister available?" Gordon stood on the front porch of his sister's house, nervously shifting from foot to foot. Philip stood in the doorway and watched the red-haired young man and grinned to himself. 

"She's upstairs. Shall I get her for you, Mr. Tracy?" he asked, pleasantly.

"Gordon," Gordon said automatically.

"Excuse me?" Philip replied.

"Mr. Tracy is my dad or Scott. I'm just Gordon," he answered.

"Ah, then you must call me Philip or Phil instead of being so formal, Gordy," Philip said, his smile lighting up his eyes and putting Gordon at ease. "I've lived here long enough for you to know that."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous," Gordon admitted.

"She's not mad at you, you know?" Philip held open the door and let Gordon enter. "All you have to do is talk to her and you know that all will be forgiven and forgotten."

"I hope so but I said some pretty mean sh…stuff to her," he said almost to himself.

"Gordon, if there is one thing that I've learned in my life, it's this, we all say shit that we don't mean in the heat of the moment and hope like hell that we get the chance to apologize," Philip advised. "You have that chance and you best grasp it firmly before it's too late."

"C'mon, Honey, use the elevator." Alex's voice carried down the stairwell and into the foyer.

"Don't want to use the elevator, Alex. I want to use the stairs." Samantha's voice was clear and argumentative. Appearing at the top of the stairs, cane firmly in hand, she stopped short when she saw her brother. "Gordy?" Eyes and focus on her younger brother, she started down the stairs. Halfway down, her cane caught on a bump in the runner upsetting her balance. Alex was too far away to grab her and Philip and Gordon were unable to move but watched her fall as if in slow motion down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own 'em and sadly never will.

Chapter 9

Sprawled face-down on the floor, Samantha felt something warm and wet on her face and ached all over but it was the slight tingling in her back that alarmed her. Her vision grayed out briefly as she fought to maintain consciousness.

"Sis?" Shaking off the alarm that was building up, she managed a small groan in response.

Her mumbled, "that frickin' hurt" comment brought sighs of relief from Alex, Gordon, and Philip. "Probably should get Brains here." Warm hands gently tried to help her roll over only for her to tell them no. "I have a weird tingling in my back and would feel better if I could wait until Brains checked me over before moving." As luck would have it, Benny and Nick, who'd been playing in Benny and Mikey's bedroom, saw something on the floor just beneath Sam's head.

"AUNT SAMMIE, YOU'RE BLEEDIN'!" Nick cried out in alarm. Of all his aunts, Sammie was his favorite cus she was his daddy's twin and he knew that his daddy loved her a whole bunch. And she had shown him where his daddy was when he had to go away for two weeks for work. She had even given him a telescope so that he could be just like his daddy, an astronomer. Benny squatted down next to his mother, cocking his head until he could glimpse where her owie was.

"Mommy, you got a big owie and it's bleedin' a bunch," he said, scooting back so that Alex could squeeze in alongside her.

Gently lifting her head, he placed a folded hand towel under her face. "Brains is on his way. Which means that your dad will be joining him as well." He watched what he could see of her face as she rolled her eyes.

Closing her eyes, she muttered, "Not a baby anymore." Gordon and Alex couldn't help but to chuckle at her remark. Though Philip came to his daughter-in-law's father's defense.

"No matter how old you get, young lady, you will always be his baby girl." The sound of the screen door slamming shut drew the attention of all those gathered at the foot of the staircase. Jeff hurried to his only daughter's side, worry expressed in the way he gazed down at her.

Sensing his presence, she quipped, "Hi, Dad, just thought that I'd have a lie down." Gordon smiled despite his worry while Alex and Brains groaned. They'd both been around Gordon for far too long and that was something that he'd have said if he'd been the one lying face-down in a small pool of blood on the floor.

"S-Sam, c-can you m-m-move your l-legs?" Brains stuttered, hastily. In response, Samantha shifted each leg as he asked. "I-I'm going t-to have A-Alex and Gordy r-roll you over s-so that I c-can s-s-see where the b-blood is c-co-coming from."

Steeling herself, she rolled herself over before her husband and brother could touch her. "No, I don't need any help." Stubbornly, she bit back a slight whimper when she was lying flat on her back. Brains immediately set about cleaning up the blood on the side of her face and along the wound.

"Y-you need st-st-sutures," he said, needlessly to those who saw the cut above her right eyebrow. Further examination showed that she had sprained her right wrist and had multiple bruises that were beginning to show as well as a nice lump on the side of her head where she'd hit a stair or two.

Unwilling to have her son or nephew traumatized by watching her get stitched up, she spoke up. "Pop, can you take Benny and Nick over to Catie's for about a half an hour." She'd taken to calling her father-in-law Pop whenever he and her dad were together as a means to keep from confusing them.

Gently grasping both boys on the shoulder, he directed them out of the Murphy home and down to Catie and John's home. "We'll be back in just a bit, won't we boys?" With a last worried glance at his mother, Benny reluctantly nodded.

"Be careful with Mommy, Brains, please." The screen door closed softly behind them.

Brains carefully helped her to a sitting position and then motioned to Alex to help her to her feet while he grabbed his medical bag. "L-let's get y-y-you up and si-sitting in a ch-chair." Closing her eyes as the room did a quick rendition of a Tilt-a-Whirl, she waited until she felt balanced enough to walk. Once seated, Brains quickly numbed and then stitched up the cut. "All d-d-done," he announced, snipping the excess thread of the final suture.

Alex helped her to her feet again and led her to the downstairs bathroom so that she could change her t-shirt and he could wrap her wrist. "I'll grab a t-shirt for you. Call out if you need anything." Once she'd nodded, he hurried up to their bedroom to grab her a clean t-shirt. Ten minutes later, she was sitting on the couch with Benny and Nick sitting next to her. Catie and Julie had come over to check on her as well.

"Aunt Sammie, how come Uncle Gordy is here?" Julie asked, innocently. "Did you make up and start talking to each other again?" Turning to look at her uncle, she continued on in a way that only a child can. "Does this mean you won't be sad anymore when you look up here from the pool, Uncle Gordy? I think you really missed Aunt Sammie and I know that she missed you cus Benny and Mikey told me so." Such was the bond of the Tracy and Murphy families that even the children had picked up on the distance that Gordon and Samantha had kept since the night of Grandma's death.

Benny looked up at his mother, anxiously, and rather hopeful. He hated to see any of his family members at odds and the whole thing between Uncle Gordy and his mother really bothered him. He'd heard his mother crying after Uncle Gordon walked away from her without even saying a word or even noticing her on more than one occasion since Grandma went to heaven so that she could help his pretty Grandma Lucy who looked like his mommy. Now he, his brothers, his sister, and all of his cousins had two grandmas watching over them from heaven.

The room suddenly went quiet until Gordon nervously cleared his throat. "Sammie, I've been a total as-jerk," changing his word before it slipped out all the way, "and owe you an apology. Not only for blaming you for something that you had no control over but for manhandling you that night. I don't understand or know why I reacted like that. I knew even when I was saying all those hateful and hurtful words that you'd done everything you could and after thinking it over, a lot, that night was really harder on you because you were home alone to deal with it and then I had to come in and behave like a raving idiot." Casting his green eyes to the floor, he waited for his big sister to tear into him or at the very least have Alex remove him from their home. A slight shuffling noise and suddenly her arms were around his neck and she was crying against his chest. Instinctively, he held her close to him, thankful to have had the chance to right a major wrong and gain her forgiveness. "I love you, big sister, and I'm so very sorry for treating you so wrongly."

Tightening her hold on him, she wept harder so much so that he could barely make out the words that she sobbed. "I love…you, Gordy, and…I was never angry at you. I…knew that you were…lashing out in emotional…pain. I'd never do anything…to hurt you and yet I…could do nothing to make…that nightmare go away or…erase the pain that my…brothers and Dad was feeling."

Hiding his face in her hair, he was unable to stop the tears that suddenly leaked from his eyes but at the same time he felt a sense of calm, love, and forgiveness as his sister held tight to him. "I know, Sis, I know. And I knew that then but…"

Angling her head so that she could look up at him, her expression grew stern. "Don't go there, Gordon Cooper Tracy. I have no bad feelings against you and I won't have you continuing to blame yourself for expressing your grief in that manner. It was unfortunate but I knew and I won't deny that it hurt. I've let go of it and I need you to do the same. Those feelings will fester and eat away at you if you don't let them go."

Staring directly into her bright blue eyes, eyes that radiated the love she had for her family, he nodded. "Okay, Sis, no more self-recrimination. I have to say this one more time though, thank you for forgiving me and loving me even when I'm going a bit mental."

"Oh, Gordy, you're always a bit mental," Catie chimed in sweetly. "But we love you anyway." Jeff and Philip's deep chuckle caused the rest of those to start laughing as well.

Virgil heard the laughter as he was passing the house with Ani toddling alongside him, her hand gripping two of his fingers, and decided to make a quick stop. "Ani, should we stop and see what's going on at Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex's house?"

"'Am, Dada, 'Am," she jabbered, tugging on his hand. A slight thudding made him look up the path towards his own home and he saw Kaia, Lucy, and Johnny running towards them. "Here comes your big sister and cousins." He waited for them to join him.

"Daddy, where are you going?" Kaia asked. Lucy and Johnny bounded up the stairs to the front porch and disappeared into their house.

"Ani and I thought we'd check on Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex," he answered, leaning down to hug his first-born daughter. "Care to join us?" Instantly, Kaia grabbed his free hand and mounted the steps as they, too, disappeared into the coolness of the Murphy home. Virgil was surprised yet pleased and relieved to see his next youngest brother and only sister hugging each other.

Kaia had no problem saying what was on her mind and said it loud and clear so that the family heard her. "Daddy, Aunt Sammie and Uncle Gordy love each other again just like brothers and sisters are supposed to, right?"

"Kaia, you are so right," Jeff said, scooping his granddaughter up into his arms causing her to giggle in delight. "Brothers and sisters are supposed to love each other even if they're being silly and stubborn."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

Chapter 10

The only noises that could be heard in the Murphy house were those of the family settling down for the night. Samantha and Alex had tucked in their four children shortly after Phil had told his grandchildren goodnight before he, too, had retired for the evening. Their vacation on Tracy Island was coming to a close and Samantha had been doing some serious thinking about not only her children but of Nick and Dani as well.

Sipping on the wine that Alex had handed her, Samantha closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of ocean and the animals that inhabited the island. "Alex, I've been thinking about something and, well, it concerns you and our children and Pop." Opening her eyes, she looked over at Alex. "I'd like to invite Nick and Dani to come and stay with us during the week so that they can attend school with our children. I can't stomach the thought of my niece or nephew attending a boarding school without any family around."

Keeping his poker face on, Alex pretended to contemplate what she was suggesting. "So, you want to add two more children to our household during the school year and either we fly them home every weekend or someone comes up to San Diego to pick them up. And then, next year you'll want Kaia and Aidan to join them, right?"

"Um, yeah, I was kinda thinking along those lines," she admitted. "It would make it a little easier for my brothers and sister-in-laws to know that their children are safe and still with family. I know that we'd probably have to hire another bodyguard to help watch over them but I think that A.J. would be able to manage the six of them this year and gawd knows we have enough room. Lucy has already mentioned that she'd have no problem with sharing her bedroom with Dani since there are two twin sized beds in her room. And Nick could room in with Mikey and Benny or move into the room that Scott uses when he stays." Listening to his wife speak, Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Aww, Honey, I'd be more than happy to have our nieces and nephews stay with us during the school year." Setting his wine glass on the small table on their balcony, he moved so that he was kneeling before her. "Family is important to all of us and in all honesty, I'd love to have Dani and Nick live with us during the school year." Before the words had even left his mouth, Sam had her arms wrapped around in him in a tight hug.

"Do you know how much I love you, Alex?" she asked, her voice thick with emotion. The man before her had been a constant in her life for more than twenty years and she'd be forever grateful for his tenaciousness and willingness to stand up to her brothers even after John and Scott had shown up on their first date and embarrassed both her and Alex. Most teenaged boys would have run fast and far had they seen the similar expressions that her twin and oldest brother had shown but Alex had stood up to them and asked for their (Virgil, Gordon, and Alan were present as well when he asked) okay to date her.

Nuzzling his face against her neck, he murmured, "Tell me again, Honey, cus I'll never get tired of hearing it." For the longest moment, they stayed like that, basking in the love that they shared until he picked her up and carried her to their bed.

* * *

_A couple of days later_

The large Tracy family had gathered on the pool deck while the children played and splashed around in the pool. Johnny, Lucy, Dani, and Nick watched carefully over their younger siblings and cousins while the adults looked on. Gordon had gone up for his two weeks up on Five.

Strenghtening her resolve, Samantha took a deep breath and looked at John and Catie then TinTin and Alan. "Um, guys, I've been thinking about something and after discussing it with Alex, we wanted to know what you thought." Shifting her gaze to meet Alex's, she continued, "We wanted to offer our house to be our nieces and nephews home during the school year. They can live with us during the school year so that they can come home on the weekends and for breaks." Met with total silence aside from the children playing, Samantha swallowed nervously. "Or not." Suddenly unsure of the offer that she was making, her gaze again shifted to meet Alex's just as Catie jumped from her chair and hugged her.

From the near stranglehold she had around Samantha's neck came the faint words, "Oh, thank you Sammie. I didn't want to send Nick away to school nor did John and I want him to be without any family around him." Backing away from her sister-in-law, she turned to Alex and hugged him just as tightly. "Thank you, Alex. You don't know how much easier this is versus a private boarding school."

Nick had noticed his mother hugging his Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex and wondered aloud what it was all about. "Benny, do you know why Mommy would be hugging Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex?" Johnny looked over at the adults and smirked before turning his attention back to those in the pool.

Lucy grinned and answered for him, "I think Mom and Dad offered to let you and Dani come and stay with us during the week so that you can go to the school we attend instead of staying at a boarding school like Mom and her brothers did." Dani looked nervous at the thought of not being with her parents, brother, and grandfathers so Lucy gave her a reassuring hug. "I already told Mom that I'd be more than willing to share my bedroom with you so that you wouldn't be alone. And I know between all of our parents, you and Nick would be home every weekend so that you'd be with your parents." Smiling nervously, Dani relaxed a little before staring back up at the adults. John and Alan were patting Alex on the back and hugging Samantha.

"Thanks for offering this," John asked. "Not that sending Nick away for school is going to be easy but it'll be more bearable for him to be with family."

Alan and TinTin had been pretty quiet aside from the hug and clap on the back that Alan had given Samantha and Alex. They looked at each other for a long moment before Alan nodded. "We'll feel a lot better knowing that Dani and eventually Aidan will be safe with you in San Diego rather than being in a boarding school far from home and family. We're grateful for the offer and gladly accept it. Thanks for doing this for all of us."

Samantha and Alex looked around at Scott, Bekkii, Virgil, and Nicole for a moment before Samantha spoke up again. "When the time comes for Nathan, Kaia, Ani, and Brenna to start elementary school, they, too, will be welcome to stay with us." Smirking just a bit, eyes sparkling with mischief, she added, "Of course, none of you will have a room to sleep in except for Dad. The Tracy children will have taken over the bedrooms that each of you had stayed in during visits."

Knowing how important it would be to each of the nieces and nephews coming to live with them, Alex added his own little surprise. "Since they will be spending a majority of their time at our home, the room that they 'take' over will be decorated according to his or her taste unless Dani chooses to room with Lucy or Nick chooses to room with Benny and Mikey. Luckily, Dani and Lucy have similar taste in décor and Nick is much like Benny and Mikey and the fact that they all like planes, fire trucks, police cars, and astronomy." Jeff, Phil, and Kyrano watched over the siblings working out the details and some of the 'what-ifs' that could come up.

"I am much relieved to know that our granddaughter will be in good hands," Kyrano admitted. "It will be ever so much easier for the parents to see their children off to school, will it not, Mr. Tracy?"

With a slight shake of his head, Jeff answered, "It's never easy to see your children off to the unknown, ever." Shifting his gaze back to his children and daughter-in-laws and son-in-law, "But it's a bit easier knowing that family is nearby and that makes it more bearable."

* * *

Looking around the bright and airy room, Dani pushed back the feeling of homesickness and set about unpacking her clothes and toiletries. Lucy watched her younger cousin from the open door. "Dani, I shifted my clothes to the right side of the closet so that you can have the left. The three drawers on the left side of the dresser are for you, too." 

Stunned at her cousin's generosity, Dani nodded her head in understanding and made short work of getting her clothing put away. Samantha had promised a girls' shopping day for the next day to get the required uniforms and other necessities that both girls would need for the coming year. "Thank you, Lucy, for being so nice and sharing your room with me. I was afraid of being alone. I mean, I have my own bedroom at home but my brother and parents are nearby."

Lucy moved to her cousin's side and quickly hugged her. "Dani, you're my cousin and I'm glad that you're here. Seriously, think of all the boys that I'm surrounded by every day. At least with you here, I have a girl to talk to." Giggling softly, she continued, "I also cleaned out the 'junk' drawer of my desk and that is for you to use as well. Mom said that Dad will set up an account on my desktop computer for you to use and the vidphone is downstairs in the home office. It's not password locked so you'll be able to call home and talk with Uncle Alan, Aunt TT, Aidan, and both grandfathers."

At a loss for words, Dani gave a ghost of a smile in thanks. A loud ruckus broke out across the hall from Mikey and Benny's bedroom. Dani and Lucy ran from their room and into Lucy's younger brothers' room, stopping short at the sight before them. Mikey, Benny, and Nick had Johnny pinned to the floor and were tickling him unmercifully.

"I give, I give," Johnny shouted, laughing. "Three…to one is…not fair."

Leaning close to his oldest brother's ear, Benny chuckled, "All's fair when you mess with me and Mikey." A brief pause and he looked over at his cousin, "And Nick. You may be bigger, Johnny, but there are more of us."

Grinning at each other, Dani and Lucy, joined the melee so that the odds were evened out, the three oldest pitted against the three youngest. Having heard the laughing and rough housing in their youngest twins' bedroom, Alex and Samantha had come up to investigate. What they saw warmed their hearts and brought laughter to their lips. Hugging his wife, Alex drew her back against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "We have our full house, Sammie, but the best part is that our children will love their cousins as much as they love each other. They'll get to fully develop that family bond that I always wanted to share with a brother or sister. Now I have five brothers, five sisters, and even more nieces and nephews."

"And I have all the grandchildren I had hoped to have," Phil said from behind them.

Samantha smiled at her father-in-law, "Pop, I'm happy that you're such a big part of our life now." Her smile shifted to a mischievous grin, "But I do have to wonder about your sanity. Seriously, you do realize how chaotic this house is going to be, don't you? Quietness is a thing of the past."

Pensive, Phil weighed his words before responding, "Much as my son wanted brothers and sisters, I wanted more children. I never understood why Pamela was so set against more children. We were both only children and I thought that she'd understand why I wanted more than one." Shaking his head, he a small, sad grin ghosted across his lips. "I was wrong about a lot of things when it came to her. The best thing that came from my marriage was Alex. Did I ever tell you how excited I was the day the two of you called to announce your engagement?" Alex shook his head while Samantha waited to hear more from her father-in-law's perspective. "I was finally getting the daughter I'd always wanted and knew that eventually I would have grandchildren. Only I didn't count on two at once both times." The three adults laughed as Alex and Samantha hadn't anticipated twins for both pregnancies. The only single birth that they suspected had been the one Samantha had spontaneously aborted around her fifth or sixth week.

"You're not the only one," Samantha laughed. "I'm still surprised that with all the technology and medical advances that Lucy was able to 'hide' behind Johnny."

Alex picked up where she left off, "And neither of us expected identical twins but with the addition of Mikey and Benny, our family was complete and now with all of the nieces and nephews, I have the family I've always wanted and then some. I'd never trade what I have for anything but I'll admit I'm sorry that Mom chose not to be part of it. She doesn't know what she's missing out on. Money can make things easy in life but it can't replace the love of a family." Samantha turned in her husband's arms just as Phil placed his hand on his son's shoulder and smiled.

"Hearing you say those words means that I did something right in your upbringing," he said. "And that you know the true value of family and not the pitfalls of wealth."

Suddenly, Samantha, Alex, and Phil realized that the noise level had dropped and glanced back at the children, who were watching them in return. "Grownups are so weird," announced Johnny to his twin, younger brothers, Nick, and Dani. "Mom, what's Andrea fixing for dinner and when will Dani get to meet A.J.?"

"I wonder sometimes if you don't take after your Uncle Scott, Johnny," she answered. "You're always hungry. Andrea's preparing lasagna, garlic bread, and tossed salad for dinner and A.J. will be eating dinner with us tonight so that he may meet Dani and Nick."

Grinning at his younger cousins, Johnny couldn't resist saying, "A.J.'s a huge guy and built like a brick wall. It's best to stay on his good side." Dani's eyes widened in fear while Nick started laughing.

"Johnny, you are so full of baloney," he laughed. "A.J. is big but he's not a meanie. Besides Aunt Sammie could take him down if he messed with us. I saw her take Uncle Alan down lots of times." Turning his attention to his cousin, he patted her arm. "Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex won't let nothin' happen to us, right Aunt Sammie?" Dani looked over at the grownups and waited for her answer.

With her hand firmly on her cane, Samantha walked over to her niece and carefully knelt down on the floor in front of her. "Dani, I will never let anything happen to anyone in this family. Don't mind what Johnny's saying, he's only teasing you. A.J. is a good man and it's his job to protect all of you when Uncle Alex and I aren't available and even then he's normally with us so that we can protect you better."

Watching her aunt's eyes, Dani knew that she was safe with her aunt and uncle and that they would fight to ensure her safety as well as anyone else they loved. "Thank you, Aunt Sammie for letting me come and live with you and Uncle Alex." Shyly, she looked up at Phil, adding, "And Grandpop." Both sets of Murphy twins grinned at each other and then up at their paternal grandfather, who was watching them and puffed with pride at Dani's acceptance of him.

Never one to be left out, Nick asked, "Can I call you Grandpop, too?" If it were possible, Phil puffed out more with pride and acceptance from his daughter-in-law's niece and nephew.

Stepping around his son and joining Samantha, he knelt down on the floor so that he was on more of an eye-to-eye level with the children. "I'd love for you to call me Grandpop." Glancing at Samantha, he continued, softly, "Thank you, Sammie, for welcoming and including me into your family."

Reaching out a slightly trembling hand, she smiled at him though her eyes were watery. "Pop, I should be thanking you for being supportive of Alex's proposal and accepting one of those "damn" Tracys into your family." Alex stood back and watched those most important to him and smiled at his wife's choice of words.

_"Those 'damn' Tracys had accepted him when he was fifteen-years-old and had accepted his father into the family with no questions but wholly and completely even after his mother had shown how nasty she could be,"_ _he thought._

With Phil's help, Samantha got back to her feet and said those magical words that would send Johnny and Mikey running to the bathroom to wash up, "Dinner time, now go get those hands washed." Lucy and Dani stood back and watched the boys run for the bathroom Mikey, Benny, and Johnny shared and would share with Nick before heading to the bathroom that they'd be sharing, chatting all the while.

Leaning heavily on her cane, Samantha watched her family until Alex blocked her view of them. "C'mon, Honey, let's go downstairs and get you sitting down."

"That obvious, huh?" she asked, wearily. No longer dependant on the wheelchair or walker, she still relied on her cane when she had over-exerted herself as she had today. They'd gotten up early to finish packing for the return trip to San Diego, loaded the plane, the flight home, and the settling back into their home and she was feeling every bit of it.

Softly kissing her forehead, "Yeah, that obvious. Now, downstairs for a hot dinner and then maybe a nice hot bubble bath and if you're really good, a back massage before bed." Phil discreetly left the couple and checked in on the boys, washing up.

"Hmm, Mr. Murphy, that sounds wonderful," she said. "But right now, I'm so looking forward to that lasagna dinner Andrea prepared."

Laughing out loud, he couldn't help but tease her a bit. "Now who sounds like Scott and Alan?" Taking her free hand in his, they started down the stairs that led into the kitchen. Lucy and Dani were behind them, still chatting. The four boys followed behind the girls with Phil bringing up the rear.

Andrea smiled at the large family and nodded at Samantha and Alex. "Dinner is ready and Johnny, the whoopee cushion that you planted on Nick's chair has been removed."

Chuckling, good-naturedly, at having been caught, Johnny hurried to his place at the table but didn't sit down until Lucy, Dani, and Samantha had all sat down. Mikey, Benny, and Nick mirrored his actions though Nick was a bit confused as to why they had waited. "It's just nice to wait for the women and girls to be seated before we are," Johnny said, shrugging his shoulders. "Dad has always done it for Mom and I kinda just followed what he was doing and then Mikey and Benny fell into the same pattern." After prayer that Dani quietly offered to say, they all chatted amicably with one another and Sam watched over her family and offered her own small thanks for her family, friends, and life. It could have so easily have ended all so differently when she had been shot if Gordon had not tackled Rachel Reed to the ground and held her there until the police came. Looking back over her life, she was somewhat surprised that she was still alive with all of the accidents that she'd had. Surely, someone was looking after her and protecting her and her family.

A warm hand gently covered hers, drawing her from her internal musings. "Honey, are you okay?" Alex stared at her face, searching for clues as to what she was thinking or feeling.

"I'm fine, Alex. Just thinking about just how lucky I am and how much my guardian angel or more than likely my family's guardian angel or angels have worked at keeping us safe." Entwining her fingers with his, she smiled that special smile that was reserved for hiim and him alone.

"You know, Mom, I think it's Grandma Lucy watching over us," Johnny said, suddenly. "I don't remember much about when Lucy and I were stuck in that playhouse but I got the feeling that someone was watching over us and keeping us safe until Uncle Scotty and Uncle Alan got us out of there." He noticed everyone staring at him and cleared his throat. "Sometimes, I could smell something flowery, kinda like that perfume that you wear every once in a while."

Samantha's eyes widened in surprise for no one at the table would have known that Lucy Tracy's favorite perfume was one that smelled of lavender. "Mom always wore the same perfume because Dad liked it. It was light and not overpowering," she said, softly. _"Mom, were you watching over my babies until we found them?"_

_"Yes, Sweetie, I was watching over my grandbabies for you just as I've watched over my babies and dearest husband for all these years. I've never left just as I promised you all those years ago that I'd never leave any of you."_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'll never have the privilege to own 'em.

A/N: I wanted to get this update posted along with a heads up...I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again as I'm scheduled to have surgery on Monday the 5th. I hope to be able to work on more chapters while recuperating but that will all depend on how I feel.-sam1

Chapter 11

Dragging her duffel bag and book bag laden with gifts that she'd bought before coming home for the holiday break, Dani grinned at Lucy. "Guess Dad and our uncles are out taking care of 'business'."

Mirroring her cousin's grin, Lucy tugged the strap of her book bag just as Johnny, Nick, Benny, and Mikey ran by them, their duffel bags gripped firmly in hand. It was only a matter of minutes before a loud splash could be heard.

"He's trimmed a few seconds off his time, Honey," Alex chuckled from behind the girls. Samantha held his hand as much because it felt right as she was trying to go longer periods of time without relying on her cane. After the Christmas holiday break, she and Brains would be attending a conference that would hopefully give aid to paraplegics such as Samantha had been. Or even better, repair the damaged spinal cord so that they too would be able to walk again even if a cane was necessary for balance and support.

The appearance of TinTin, Jeff, and Kyrano along with Aidan triggered a shout of joy from Dani who ran straight into her mother's arms. "I missed you, Mom, but Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex have helped keep me from missing you too much. And Lucy has been a great friend and cousin. Aunt Sammie, Lucy, and I had another girl's only shopping day and got massages and had lunch at a cool restaurant. And Uncle Alex took all of us to the Birch Aquarium one day when we didn't have classes and Aunt Sammie was stuck in meetings. Uncle Gordon—"

Softly laughing at her daughter's exuberance and chatter, TinTin finally interrupted her so that she could get in a word or two. "Dani, I'm relieved that you have settled in so well but don't you think it wise to greet your grandfathers and brother. All of whom have missed you and the rest of the family." Dani with Lucy's friendship and guidance was becoming more outgoing and to the entire family's amazement and Virgil's delight, Lucy had discovered that Dani had a beautiful singing voice. It had happened innocently one evening while Lucy was practicing on her baby grand piano (a replica of the one that her Uncle Virgil owned) and Dani had recognized the piece and without realizing it had begun to sing along. Stunned, Lucy kept playing just to hear her cousin's clear voice. Once the piece was finished, a loud round of clapping startled the girls for neither of them had been aware of the boys, Alex, or Samantha entering the room. Even A.J. and Andrea had joined in.

The sudden blaring of alarms had Jeff and Alex running for the swimming pool. "GET OUT OF THE POOL!" Alex shouted a moment too late as the boys had already heard the alarms and had scampered out of the pool and ran towards the lounge, wrapping beach towels around their waists. As the children had gotten older, they were told about the Thunderbirds. At least they were told as much as they could understand but the one thing that was constant was that when the alarms blared, they were to clear the pool deck and get inside the lounge.

Waiting up a little ways up the pathway but out of range of the hot exhaust from Thunderbird One, the rest of the family watched as Scott expertly maneuvered his 'bird above the retracting pool and then angled the nose of the ship to the heavens and slowly lowered One through the small opening and onto the launch pad so that she could be put back in her silo. Once the red tip disappeared from their sight, they continued down the pathway. "I never get tired of seeing him do that," Samantha said. "Because it means that my big brother has come home safely from another rescue. Better yet is when that oversized monstrosity that Virgil loves so much returns with the rest of my brothers."

In his quiet and wise way, Kyrano added his own thoughts. "It is a dangerous occupation this family is involved in yet the good that is done makes any risk insignificant in retrospect. It is not within everyone's ability to be so selfless and save so many lives with nothing expected in return."

"I'm not so sure about the selfless bit, Kyrano," Samantha said, quietly. "I'm almost embarrassed to say this but I'd rather my brothers come home safe and sound from every rescue. If it came down between one of them and some nameless stranger, I want my brother out of harm's way." Guilty, she lowered her head in shame as that wasn't the reason her father had set up the rescue fleet. "I'm sorry if that sounds selfish but my brothers mean…"

Calmly, Kyrano placed his hand on her shoulder, "There is no shame in loving your brothers and wanting them safe, Samantha. It is quite normal and I would fear more if you did not feel that way." Smiling gently, he continued, "Let us stop in the kitchen for some tea. I have prepared another special blend that will help calm the nerves and relax the spirit within each of us."

* * *

Julie and Catie had heard the shouted warning for the boys to clear the pool and the two of them hurried to the lounge before Thunderbird One returned home. Catie was anxious to see her oldest child and Julie was excited to have her big brother home for a couple of weeks. "Mommy, I'm glad that Nicky is home. I missed him a whole bunch." 

"So did I, Sweetie, so did I." Catie replied, hurrying into the lounge just as One appeared. Nick was standing at the windows watching One land with his cousins. "Nick?"

Glancing over at his mother, a huge grin stole across his face. "MOMMY! JULIE!" Looking around for his father, he sighed in resignation, "Daddy is away again, isn't he?"

"Now why would you think that, Son?" Startled, Nick turned to face his father, who'd come in with Virgil and Gordon from the direction of the labs and silos.

Launching himself into his father's arms, Nick's grin broadened even more if that was possible. Catie and Julie joined the family hug and the four of them tried talking all at once. "Daddy, I've been good for Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex and Grandpop. Mikey and Benny are still letting me sleep in their bedroom cus I sometimes get scared at night without you and Mommy." Taking a deep breath, he continued much like Dani had when she'd first seen her mom. "Johnny's been helping me get better at swimming and Mikey and me have been playing baseball. But the bestest thing is Benny's been showing me some really cool stuff. He and Aunt Sammie have been showin' me all sorts of stuff at night with their telescope. It makes me not miss you as much since they like the same thing you do, Daddy."

Laughing at their son's excitement, John and Catie held their children close. John's eyes met Samantha's, "Thank you, Sis," he mouthed.

With a dip of her head, she acknowledged his words before turning back to the kitchen for her tea that Kyrano had prepared for her and anyone else who wanted it. It didn't escape John's attention that she walked slower and more deliberate but it took a moment for him to realize that she was walking without the aid of her cane. "Samantha?" She paused and looked over her shoulder at him, keeping a hand on the wall to maintain her balance. "When?"

"Not an all the time thing, John," she warned. "Good days are still far and few but I'm getting there." Turning back, she continued on to the kitchen.

Alex watched her for a moment before facing John and Catie. "Here's Nick's report card for the second grading period and first semester. He's done incredibly well and from what his teachers said when I picked them up yesterday, he's a delight to have in class and goes out of his way to help classmates who are struggling." Handing over the packet of papers that he'd asked to give to Nick's parents, he gathered up his sons and took them up to their house for showers and change of clothes.

"Aww, Dad, can't I swim some more now that Uncle Scotty has parked his plane?" Johnny asked, a teasing glint in his eyes at his use of the wrong word for landing One. Before he could even turn to face his uncle, he was grabbed and tossed over his uncle's shoulder, the floor and ground bouncing around as Scott ran out of the lounge and out to the pool. With a fake grunt of exertion, he tossed Johnny into the pool much to the young boy's delight. "Thanks, Uncle Scotty!" Grinning up at his uncle, he cheekily added, "Uncle Gordy sure gave me some good advice and it worked, I'm back in the pool."

A stunned expression crossed Scott's face as his nephew's words sank in and he realized he'd been had. "GORDON!" Johnny's loud guffaws of laughter echoed around the pool deck and startled some of the birds that were nesting in trees that lined the perimeter of the pool deck.

Grinning broadly, Gordon wandered out of the lounge at Scott's shout, "You yelled?" Winking at Johnny, he kept Scott in his line of sight. "Seriously, big brother, just because you're getting old and losing your faculties doesn't mean that the rest of us are."

Returning his younger brother's grin, Scott said nothing for he could see someone that Gordon didn't…Bekkii. Stealthily, she snuck up behind the jovial prankster and with Scott's sudden help, tossed him into the pool alongside Johnny. Once he'd surfaced, he grinned up at his brother and sister-in-law, "Thanks guys. It's kinda warm out here today and the water feels great." He and Johnny kicked up their legs and floated on top of the cool water, identical grins lighting up their faces.

Jeff had wandered out to see what was going on when he heard the laughter and Gordon's comment. "Scott, have you not learned by now that when it comes to the pool, your brother has the upper hand and is quite able to manipulate you into doing exactly what he wants?"

"Daddy, pick me up," Nathan cried, tugging on his father's leg. Scott reached down and picked his son up. "Daddy, when Santa comin'? Aidan say he comin'."

"Santa won't be here for a few days, Nathan," Scott answered. "Your Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex are home with your cousins. Have you said hello to any of them?"

Gazing down into the pool, Nathan spotted Johnny, "HI, DOHNNY!" Waving at his oldest cousin. "Where cousins go?"

"Mikey and Benny are with my dad and Lucy is with my mom," Johnny said. "Uncle Scott and Aunt Bekkii, can Nathan stay at our house tonight? Or better yet, Grandpa, can we have a kid's night in the lounge again? It was lots of fun when we did it over the summer."

Pretending to mull over his grandson's request, Jeff rubbed his chin before answering, "I guess that can be arranged. I'll check with Kyrano to that snacks are on hand and since it was your idea, Johnny, you can check with your aunts and uncles and get their okay as well as pass word to your cousins."

With a loud whoop of glee, Johnny did a back flip in the pool and swam underwater until his fingers grazed the side and he could pull himself up and out of the water. "I'll do it as soon as I take a shower and change. I don't think Aunt Nic would be happy if I dripped pool water in her house." Pausing a moment, he looked up at Bekkii and Scott, expectantly. And then back at Gordon. "Grandpa, can Uncle Gordon join us tonight? He can help you take care of all of us."

"Yes, Nathan can join you if he wants to," Bekkii answered, grinning at Jeff's expression as he gazed at his fourth-born son, who had an ornery grin gracing his face. Johnny saw his favorite uncle's grin and burst out laughing.

"Uncle Gordy, you gotta behave or Grandpa will send you to your room and you'll miss out on everything." Winking his right eye (which was out of Jeff's sight), he waggled his finger warningly at his uncle. "And then we won't have as much fun." Intuitively, Gordon picked up on his nephew's subtle hints that he needed help planning a prank and from the way he was staring at him it was going to be a big one.

Assuming an innocent expression, Gordon promised to behave as much as he could. "I'll behave so that I can hangout with my nieces and nephews." Mumbling under his breath but loud enough for Johnny to hear, "Gawd knows someone has to teach them how to have fun." Johnny bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing and hightailed it to his house for a quick shower. Jeff shook his head for he was under no delusions that his water-loving son and grandson were going to be plotting and watching for that perfect moment to execute another prank. The family would have to be on the watch since both were planning something and that always meant chaos would reign.

* * *

"Brains, do you have everything ready for the conference?" Samantha approached the genius' desk with a concentrated effort. 

Looking up at her, he nodded, "J-just about, S-Sa-Sammie. Are y-you po-pos-sure that you w-want to use your me-medical re-records?"

Glancing down at the medical file that he had glossed down to cover the damage done to her spinal cord and subsequent treatments and problems, she sighed, "I don't see anyway to avoid it, Brains. With tangible proof in their hands, they'll know that I was paralyzed, that I spent five years confined to a wheelchair, and that with the surgery, I can now walk with the aid of a cane and sometimes with no help at all." The file on his desk contained pictures of the damage done to her spinal cord and though she'd seen them before, she blanched at the sight of it again. "She damn near took my life from me."

Studying his friend's face, Brains couldn't help but think how strong each of the Tracys were alone but when they stood together they were damn near invincible but all it took was one bullet to show just how vulnerable they were. "B-but she d-didn't take into a-ac-account how de-determined you are. And sh-she n-never had the k-k-kind of s-support that you ha-have."

Shaking her head, "It makes me sick to think that a mother could do the kind of psychological damage to a child that Colleen Wellington did to her children. She treated her children like crap all because she didn't get what she wanted and I'm relieved that my dad escaped that relationship and met and married Mom."

"N-not everyone h-has th-the childhood t-that you and yo-your brothers h-had," Brains acknowledged, sadly.

Samantha shifted her gaze to Brains and apologized, "Damnit, Brains, I'm sorry. I forgot…"

"Th-that I'm an or-orphan?" he finished for her.

"Yeah, but you aren't a monster like that woman who shot me was," Samantha said. "You're much better than that. You're family and have been since that first day when you checked John out after I popped him in the nose."

Chuckling at the memory of a blood-soaked, John Tracy, Brains couldn't help but add, "Y-you had a h-helluva r-right hook, Sammie." The two friends burst out laughing at the shared memory.

"Still do, my friend, I still do," she admitted. "The only difference is I have no desire to pop my brothers like that any longer. I'd better let you get back to work. I still need to go see Virg and Nic and my nieces."

* * *

"Ani and Brenna, stop that arguing right now." Nic's voice carried out from the interior of the home that she and Virgil shared with their three daughters. 

"MY TOY, BENNA!" Ani shrieked, much to everyone's hearing discomfort.

Knocking on the screen door, Samantha called out, "Nic, can I come in?" Kaia suddenly appeared at the door, grinning at her.

"Come in, Aunt Sammie," she said. "Ani and Brenna are arguing over a toy so Mommy probably can't hear you." Samantha quickly hugged her niece before following her to the playroom where Ani and Brenna were now rolling on the floor, tugging on a toy that both girls obviously wanted to play with.

Nic calmly reached between her youngest daughters and took the toy from them. "Now, it's my toy and you'll get it back when I'm in the mood to let you have it." Ani and Brenna stared up at their mother with matching expressions of disbelief that quickly turned to sulking expressions.

"My toy, Mommy," Brenna muttered. "Not Ani, me."

Rubbing her pregnant belly, Nic shrugged her shoulders. "Not yours and not Ani's any longer but mine and Daddy's." Virgil came in from the direction of the kitchen where he'd been out on the patio chatting with Gordon and John.

"What's mine?" he asked. Nic handed him the toy in question.

"They were fighting over it again," she said, tiredly. "What I don't get is that there is two of the same toy yet they continuously fight over this one."

Chuckling, Virgil shed some light on her question, "Honey, Gordy and Alan used to do the same thing. It didn't matter if the toy was bought at the same time with both of them present, they fought over the same one." Kissing her lightly, he rubbed his hand over her swollen belly. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Daddy, aren't you going to say Hi to Aunt Sammie?" Kaia blurted. "She's been standing here and you and Mommy haven't said nothing to her yet."

"Hey Sis, sorry about that but well, hell, you know how it is," Virgil apologized.

With a faint smile, Samantha nodded in understanding, "Yeah, I know how it is. Nic, how are you feeling?"

"Three more months and someone near and dear to us is going to be introduced to his urologist," she answered, glaring at Virgil. "One was great, two and three were unexpected but welcomed none-the-less, but four is definitely the cut-off." Samantha laughed at her sister-in-law's words for she had felt much the same way with stopping all procreation at four offspring.

Holding up his hands in surrender, Virgil added his piece, "I'm sorry, Honey, I honestly forgot about the antibiotics negating the birth control." Much to his sister and now present brothers' embarrassment, he nuzzled his face against Nic's neck. "It's not my fault that I can't control myself around you, Baby."

Laughing at him, she shoved him away. "Knock it off, Virg. Your sister and brothers are standing here and I'm positive that they don't want to witness you mauling me."

"Amen to that," Gordon agreed. Ani and Brenna crowded around their aunt and uncles in an attempt to get their attention. Samantha stayed for awhile visiting with them but left soon after Gordon headed up to the main house to help prepare the lounge for the sleepover that Jeff had agreed to. Johnny had already asked Virgil and Nic if Kaia, Ani, and Brenna would be allowed to stay. Virgil had seen it as a good thing and would let Nic get some rest even though he had several things that he wanted to do…with her.

* * *

Christmas morning found the entire family in the lounge. Jeff, Phil, and Kyrano handed out the gifts that had been piled beneath the Christmas tree and along the wall. With so many grandchildren most available spaces were loaded with presents from aunts, uncles, grandfathers, parents, siblings, cousins, and of course, Santa Claus. Stockings were hung on special hooks that showed the owner's hobby or favorite activity. For those who had similar or identical interests such as John, Samantha, Benny, and Nick, Jeff had commissioned an artist (not Virgil as the works commissioned were different than what he had a talent for) to design stocking hangers that showed the love of astronomy and the heavens. Samantha and John's hooks were of the star that they had designated as their mother's but at the center of the star the initials of their name was etched. Benny's was a rectangular piece with the Big and Little Dipper etched on it. Nick's was a shooting star. Gordon and Johnny had identical interests in anything water related but their hooks were easy to manage. Gordon had one that was a replica of his Gold Medal while Johnny's was a square piece with a coral reef etched on it. Under Gordon's tutelage, he had become quite the scuba diver and often went out with his uncle to see what they could discover beneath the waves. Scott and Mikey with their love of planes had a miniature replica of an F-16 and an F-14, respectively. The others were a bit easier since his or her passions were different or simply unique. 

John watched his family with a feeling of contentment. For the first time since his twin had been shot, he felt that all was right in his life. Samantha was walking again, thanks to the surgery that she'd undergone in spite of the risks. Brains and Dr. Malloy had really come up with a breakthrough in spinal cord injuries and Samantha was proof of the medical miracle. Hopefully, the conference that she, Brains, and Dr. Malloy would be attending would help those with similar injuries and trauma to walk again as well. Catie held his hand within hers and gave it a small squeeze, smiling softly at him, thankful that they'd found each other again after college. Julie and Nick were sitting with their many cousins, laughing and basking in the love and safety of their family. Nick's blonde hair was two shades darker than John's whereas Julie had her mother's red hair. But both children had blue eyes, eyes that sparkled with the deep-rooted knowledge that they were loved and just a touch of mischievousness.

A loud popping noise had everyone looking for Gordon and Johnny but it was Scott they all locked on one by one. Suddenly, it was so quiet, which is not an easy thing to accomplish in such a large family, that you could hear a pin drop and then a snort of laughter broke the silence, followed by another, and another until the everyone was laughing. It seemed that the eldest Tracy sibling had fallen for one of the oldest gags in Gordon's arsenal of pranks and the simplicity of it was what made it that much funnier. A spring-loaded canister laden with confetti had been relabeled with Scott's favorite chocolate and well, Scott being Scott couldn't resist chocolate regardless of the morning hour.

"I'm going to give the two of you to the count of three before I come after you," he warned, predatory grin firmly in place.

Johnny and Gordon looked at each other for a split second before running off in different directions. "Don't worry, Johnny, he's old and won't be able to catch up with either of us." Leave it to Gordon to say just the thing to get Scott to come after him but Gordon had taken that into consideration and had his escape route well planned. Scott tore off after his younger brother which guaranteed Johnny's escape. Gordon's laughter rang out from the pool deck a split second after a mighty splash was heard. "Gee, Scotty, you're faster than I thought but you forgot one thing…once the pool deck ends the pool begins." The family poured out of the lounge and onto the pool deck to see Scott climbing out of the pool with Gordon standing off to the side, laughing hysterically at the success of his prank.

"Mommy, Daddy all wet," Nathan said. "I swim, too?" Bekkii scooped her son up and laughed up at her husband.

"No, Sweetie, you can't go swimming right now," she answered, still laughing. "Daddy wasn't supposed to go swimming either but Uncle Gordon changed his mind for him." The rest of the day, everyone was on guard for any pranks that Johnny and Gordon had implemented. By bedtime, everyone was ready for sleep. Early the next morning, Samantha, Alex, and Brains took Tracy Three to New York for the conference.

* * *

Gathered outside the conference hall, a slight gathering of reporters and newscasters were waiting and watching for Samantha Tracy-Murphy. It had been rumored that the successful CEO of Tracy Enterprises San Diego had overcome her paralysis and was once again walking on her own. Brains walked in just ahead of his friends but very few recognized the brilliant man and as soon as Samantha and Alex were spotted, he was quickly dismissed. 

Holding her head high, Samantha fought back her nervousness as this was the first time she'd made a public appearance since regaining the use of her legs. Alex's warm hand reminded her that she wasn't alone. "Thank you." A ghost of a smile came and went but he knew that his support was a comfort to her.

"Mrs. Murphy will answer questions during the conference, please don't crowd her." Security had surrounded them, ushering them into the conference room and up to the dais next to Brains and Dr. Malloy. Dr. Malloy's niece, Dr. Cailin Malloy, was sitting next to him. He had mentored the younger woman since assuming guardianship of her after her parent's death in Ireland ten years prior and had encouraged her when she chose a career in the medical field. Dr. Malloy started the conference by stating that he and along with Dr. Hackenbacker had discovered a breakthrough in the war against spinal injuries and the resulting paralysis.

"This past summer, Samantha Tracy-Murphy volunteered for a radical procedure that would hopefully repair the damage done to her lower spinal cord. It was the second time that she had allowed herself to be the so-called guinea pig. The first procedure, unfortunately, was not successful but allowed Dr. Hackenbacker and I to better hone the elements that could make any other attempts a success." Motioning to Samantha, he continued, "As you can see, the second attempt was a huge success and the surgery, physical therapy, and her own drive has allowed her to walk again."

Samantha walked to the podium, cane in hand for support. "I'm a bit nervous up here so forgive me if I get tongue-tied," she said, tapping her fingers on the podium. "Before each of you is a folder that details the injury that I sustained along with treatments and problems that I endured. Against my innate desire to keep my personal life personal, I have allowed Dr. Hackenbacker to include pictures of the damage and subsequent attempts that eventually repaired my spinal cord and gave me the chance to walk again." Swallowing, nervously, she opened up even more. "When I was shot at point-blank range, my spinal cord was severed and as such rendered me a paraplegic, destined to be dependant upon a wheelchair to get around. Once active, suddenly I found myself sitting on the sidelines while my children ran and played with my husband. Alone. Not one to give up, I turned my attention to make Tracy Enterprises San Diego successful. Three years ago, Dr. Hackenbacker hesitantly approached me about a possible breakthrough. Agreeable, I allowed Dr. Malloy and him to perform the surgery. It was to my disappointment that it wasn't a success and admittedly I was a bit more hesitant about agreeing to the second surgery but these two men had worked and perfected the technique that they had developed and as such surgery was a success." Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts and to take a sip of water, she glanced over at Alex. "If the procedure that they developed could help me overcome my paralysis, it could help others. The patient would have to understand that it will take more than the success of the surgery but also the determination to stick with the physical therapy regimen which can be grueling and difficult but worth it the first time he or she takes that first step."

"Will the procedure be available for those who don't have the Tracy wealth behind them?" The question came from the back of the room but was clear in the disbelief that the uber wealthy would help those beneath their station.

A resounding, "YES!" came from doorway of the conference room. All eyes turned in the direction of one Jefferson Grant Tracy. Purposefully, he strode to the dais and stood next to his daughter. "Dr. Hackenbacker and Dr. Malloy helped my daughter and as such I will, personally, donate five million dollars to a fund that will help those willing to undergo this procedure yet can't afford it on their own or are without insurance. When that money runs out, I will set up a grant that will have yearly donations of five million dollars—"

"And we'll make a further donation of one million dollars yearly." Jerking her head to the familiar voice, Samantha gasped in surprise to see John, Catie, Nick, and Julie standing just inside the door, moving aside for someone else to enter.

"And we'll match that," Scott said, entering the room, holding Nathan on his hip and holding Bekkii's hand.

"As we will," Virgil added, carrying Brenna while holding Kaia's hand. Nicole followed him in, carrying Anice.

"Don't forget about us," Alan said, holding Aidan and TinTin's hand while she held Dani's hand as well.

"Yeah, I'm all for matching," Gordon added, catching a glimpse of Dr. C. Malloy and wondering just who she was.

Tears streamed down Samantha's face when she realized that her family had come to support her as well further public interest in the one cause that she personally held dear to her heart since she alone could understand just what other victims of paralysis went through on a daily basis.

"I see no reason not to make a matching donation," Phil said, leading his grandchildren into the room with A.J. behind them. One long line of Tracys and Murphys made their way to the front of the room, determined to support one of their own in typical Tracy fashion…together.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own 'em and sadly never will.

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating but I've been trying (and failing) to take it easy during my recovery period following surgery. But finally, I was able to complete this update. Hope you enjoy.-sam1

Chapter 12

Glancing around the now silent foyer, Samantha threw her arms up and shouted, "Four weeks of peace and quiet!" Grabbing Alex, she slowly danced with him and giggled. "I love our children, nieces, and nephews but, Honey, I'm so ready for some quiet time. No worries of baseball practice, piano lessons, swim meets, parent teacher conferences for six different children, no one missing his or her mommy or daddy…just us." Snuggling closer to him, she sighed, contentedly.

"I don't know about the peace and quiet thing because you know that the vidphone will be in a constant state of use," he chuckled. "Besides that, what was it that you mentioned when we got home from Christmas on the Island?"

Looking up at him, she laughed, "I'm already ahead of you on that one. Cheryl mentioned that she and James will be out of their, I mean, our house by Sunday. She's even having the carpets shampooed and the entire house deep cleaned so all we have to do is move in. I'm just glad that the house is going to be plenty big enough for our needs. Johnny will still have his own room, Mikey and Benny will continue to share a room, Pop will have his own suite of rooms on the first floor as will Dad. And since Aidan, Julie, and Kaia will be staying with us come the start of the school year along with Dani and Nick, I figured that Julie and Kaia could share a room and Aidan and Nick could also share a room. Lucy has already told me that Dani was more than welcome to continue to share her room. We can let them come back a week early so that they can personalize their bedroom. It's a good thing that the Smith's house has a gazillion bedrooms with ensuites."

"A gazillion bedrooms, huh?" Alex twirled her around before pulling her close again in their impromptu dance.

Smiling, she shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, twelve bedrooms with ensuites and the servant's quarters above the garage that will still be used by A.J. and Andrea. We'll probably have to hire another bodyguard to help A.J and a maid service to come in every other day to clean the bathrooms, vacuum, and other odds and ends or maybe we should just hire someone to help Andrea. I'll have to ask her but whatever is decided, she will be in charge with making sure that the household runs smoothly. She's been a godsend since we hired her and I trust her—"

"Are you feeling alright, Honey?" Alex placed his hand over her forehead, feigning a look of worry.

Swatting his hand aside, she couldn't help but laugh at his sarcasm. "Yes, I trust her and I'll admit it. She's great at what she does and I've come to depend on her to help us with our large family." Smiling softly, she continued, "Just like I'm planning on asking Jessica to be more of a personal assistant outside of her role as my personal secretary at Tracy Enterprises. She's good at keeping my appointments, meetings, and whatever else is dumped on me, straight." Grimacing slightly, she tightened her grip on Alex's hand just as her legs buckled and she started falling.

Shifting his arms, Alex gently lowered her to the floor. "Been over-doing it again, Sammie?" He sat on the floor next to her until she felt ready to stand again.

"I didn't think I'd been doing anything out of the ordinary…" A distant look clouded her face and she shook her head. "I left my cane in my office yesterday but I was all over the building, looking over new research, talking with staff of all levels, and then had several meetings. I didn't think to take it with me since I was in the building but I also didn't take into account that I'd be walking as much as I did."

Helping her to her feet, Alex held her steady until she could maintain her balance, "ANDREA, CAN YOU BRING SAMANTHA'S CANE? IT'S IN THE OFFICE." Scowling darkly, Samantha rubbed her ear. "Sorry, Honey, but I don't want to see you without your cane for the rest of the day, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I understand," she muttered. "It's not like falling unexpectedly is the highlight of my day." Andrea hurried towards them, cane in hand and a worried expression on her age-lined face.

"Samantha, are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

Taking the cane from her, Samantha wearily nodded, "Yes, I'm fine. My legs just decided to take a small break and drop me on my butt." Grinning ruefully, she continued a bit more excited and relaxed. "Andrea, since you're here, I, make that we have a few things that we would like to speak with you about if you have the time."

"If you don't mind joining me in the kitchen, I have the time," she answered. "I was just starting dinner when Alex called out." She led the way into her domain and quickly poured glasses of iced tea for all of them. Alex and Samantha sat at the breakfast nook while Andrea piddled around for a few moments before sliding a baking pan with her specially marinated chicken breasts on it into the oven. A steamer sat off to the side of the stove with a large bowl of fresh mixed vegetables next to it. With deft hands, she quickly added the vegetables to the steamer and set the timer. Sitting down on a stool at the end of the nook, she smiled at her employers. "Sorry about that but A.J. had called a little bit ago saying he was going to be home for dinner and I had to add more to tonight's dinner."

Waving aside the tidbit of news, Samantha grinned, "Good, then you and he can eat dinner with Alex and me in the dining room." Pausing to take a drink of her tea, she tapped her fingers on the table. "Andrea, you've become a very valuable employee, well more of a member of my family and I've really come to trust you with not only our children, nieces, and nephews but also with running the house. I want to ensure that you're happy working for us and as such want your input on staffing concerns for the new house. Come this fall not only will Dani and Nick be here for school but also Kaia and Julie. And well, I thought that with the larger home and more children needing attention and all that maybe we should hire someone to help you out more. At first I thought maybe a maid service to come and do the cleaning but then I thought maybe another full-time, live-in person would be better."

Stunned by the rushed sentences, Andrea shifted her gaze between Alex and Samantha before saying anything. "You want me relocate with you to the new house and continue on has I've been doing?"

Taken aback, Samantha stuttered, "Well, yeah, um, if you want to stay with us, we'd love to keep you in our employ and family. I don't trust too many people and have a tendency to scare new people off way too easy but you seem able to deal with me and my outbursts and the craziness of this household. Whatever we decide, it has to be done with your input and if we hire someone else full-time to help you, you will be in charge and he or she will have to report to you and follow your instructions. The only thing that I ask is that you continue preparing our meals mainly because you are already familiar with likes, dislikes, and food allergies of everyone who lives here."

"I'd be honored to stay with the Murphys," she replied. "I really have grown attached to the children and to you and Alex. And just so we're clear, no one enters my kitchen to prepare meals for you but me."

Chuckling at the possessive tone, Alex patted her arm, "Trust me; nobody is going to be foolhardy enough to enter your domain. Samantha and I can both cook but it's a chore that is better left in your capable hands."

* * *

"Uncle Johnny, would you take Nick and me up to the lookout with our telescopes?" Benny sat on the floor next to Nick and Mikey, watching Shrek. Catie and Julie were in the kitchen fixing a snack for them to enjoy while family movies played in the DVD player. "Mommy always says it's an i-ideal lo-lo-place to stargaze." Benny, Mikey, Lucy, and Johnny had been on the Island for two weeks while their parents got a break from having any children underfoot. But it was more of an opportunity for them to get their new home ready before the start of the school year. Johnny had been friends with Brian Smith as well as a teammate on their school's boys' baseball team. It was his house that they were moving into because Mr. and Mrs. Smith had to relocate to New York for Mr. Smith's company. 

"Sure, Benny, I can do that." John was relaxing in the recliner that Catie had given him for Christmas. She had said that he needed a new one but in reality she just liked the new one because it was big enough for her to snuggle up against him. Or when he was on Five, she and Julie would spend quiet evenings watching television or reading curled up in his chair. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself once school resumed and both Nick and Julie were living in San Diego through the week with Alex and Sammie.

"Can do what?" Catie asked, coming into the living room, her hands carefully balancing a tray of snacks. The boys eagerly relieved her of the burden and as only growing boys can, quickly made short work of the snacks.

"Take Benny and Nick up to the lookout later tonight for some stargazing," John answered. "Mikey and Julie, you're more than welcome to come with."

"Sorry, Daddy, but Kaia asked if I could sleepover tonight and Mommy said I could," Julie answered. "I'll get to help Aunt Nic with Mattie as long as I'm real careful." Shifting her gaze so that she could see both her mother and father, she said innocently, "I want a baby brother or sister, Daddy. Can you and Mommy make another baby so that I can be the big sister?" Nick, Benny, and Mikey had all stopped eating and turned their attention to John and Catie, both of whom were a bit red in the face at the question that had come from out of nowhere.

Sputtering, John coughed and choked, waving a hand at Catie to answer the question. "Thanks, Honey, for leaving me with that one," Catie sniffed, annoyed. "Julie, your daddy and I are quite happy just having you and Nick. It's better now for us to take family vacations because you and your brother are older and able to enjoy more whereas if we had another baby then we'd have to go back to just hanging out around here."

"But, Mommy, I like hanging out around here." Julie climbed up in her daddy's chair next to him, placing her hands on his face. "I like being with Grandpa and Grandpop when he's here with Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex. I get to see most of my cousins everyday and my uncles and aunts. This is a good place to be but it would be better if I was a big sister. Like Kaia is a big sister to Ani and Bren and Mattie. And like Lucy is a big sister to Mikey and Benny. I want to be a big sister, too, please?"

"Julie, you'll be staying with Uncle Alex, Aunt Sammie, and our cousins with me when school starts and then you wouldn't be able to help Mommy with a baby," Nick piped up. Glancing at his cousins, he continued in a softer tone, "Besides that Mommy and Daddy are getting too old to run around after another baby. They always say that we have too much energy for them and that they have a hard time keeping up with us, right Daddy?"

Catie and John looked at each other and each choked back their laughter and indignation of being called old. "First, Son, I'm not too old—"

"Sure you are, Al and I tell you that all the time." Gordon's loud comment from the front door startled everyone but triggered a slight giggling fit with Nick, Benny, and Mikey. "Don't tell me that your hearing is going just like Scott's?"

Moving Julie out of his way, John quickly jumped from his chair and went after his younger brother. Luckily for Gordon, he had anticipated his brother's reaction and was prepared. "C'mon, Johnny, surely you can move faster than that?" His taunts triggered more laughter from everyone in the living room though Julie alternated between laughing at her uncle and daddy and cheering wildly for her daddy to get Uncle Gordy.

Feigning a move to his left just as Catie moved into help her husband, John ended up tripping them both up and causing them to fall to the floor in an ungainly heap. "Um, Honey, I thought that you were on my side?"

Giggling at the sight of her and John tangled up on the floor, she managed to say, "I am on your side and I do mean that literally." Her giggles erupted into full-blown laughter when his deep laughter joined in with hers. Their eyes met and despite the fact that there was a roomful of family, their lips met in the tenderest of kisses.

"Um, kids, let's go see what Grandpa is doing at the main house." Gordon shuffled the boys out first but Julie kept glancing at her parents.

Just as she and Gordon cleared the door, she asked in a loud whisper, "Uncle Gordy, do you think Mommy and Daddy will make me a baby brother or sister?"

Clearing his throat, nervously, Gordon tried to answer in an appropriate manner. "Um, Julie, I don't know."

"I think that they're already trying, Uncle Gordy," she said. "They're kissing and that is the start to making babies." She was quiet the rest of the way to the main house until she saw her grandfather, talking to her brother and cousins. "GRANDPA! Mommy and Daddy are going to make me a baby brother or sister." Her announcement was met with a total silence not only from her brother and cousins but also Scott, Bekkii, Virgil, and Nicole who was holding baby Mattie. Jeff shot a questioning look at Gordon, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Julie, your daddy and I are not making anything." Catie's stern voice came from the doorway. John and she were standing there, holding hands. "We have already had this discussion and you and Nick are the only children we want."

Julie's lower lip trembled just as the first tear fell from her eye, quickly followed by the next one until she ran to her daddy and hugged his legs. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I just wanted to be the big sister."

John reached down and picked her up, "Sweetie, I know that you'd like to be a big sister but Mommy and I are so happy to have you and Nick that we don't want to take away from the time we can spend with you two." Wrapping one arm around his neck, she laid her head on his broad shoulder, hiding her face against his neck. His whispered reassurance eased some of her tears, "I love you, Baby."

Muffled by his neck, he barely heard her reply, "I love you, too, Daddy. And Mommy and Nick."

Johnny came breezing into the lounge, looked around at all of his cousins and shot a look at Jeff. "So, Grandpa, cousins' night here in the lounge?" His words were just the thing needed to break the tension and laughter slowly bubbled up until the lounge was filled with laughter and the simple joy of being with family regardless of any minor misunderstandings or squabbles.

* * *

"Tracy Three to Tracy Island, requesting permission to land." Alex's disembodied voice was loud in the lounge despite the whoops and hollers of the Murphy children. Though they'd spoken to their parents on the vidphone, they hadn't physically seen them for four weeks. 

"Tracy Island to Tracy Three, you are cleared for landing." Jeff looked around at his grandchildren and continued, "Please make it quick, seems that there are four children anxious to see their parents."

Samantha and Alex's laughter filled the cockpit of their small plane but both remained focused on the task of landing safely. With a feather-soft landing, Alex steered the plane into the hangar and off the runway. Samantha hurriedly finished up the flight log sheet for him while Alex went to unload their overnight bag. The whole family kept a wardrobe available on the Island so only an overnight bag was ever needed.

Stepping off of the set of steps, Alex saw Kyrano approaching the plane. "Hello, Kyrano. We brought the groceries that you ordered."

The two men went to the hold and once it was open, began unloading the groceries onto a large cart that Kyrano had stored in the hangar for just such a purpose. "Thank you, Alex. This saves us a trip to the mainland." Samantha stepped down from the last step, shielding her eyes from the brilliance of her family's tropical paradise home. "Good afternoon, Samantha. I trust that your flight went well?"

"Oh, yes." She quickly hugged the older man and gently brushed her lips against his cheek. "It's good to be back here. Now where are—"

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Mikey and Benny shouted, voices identical just as they were in appearance. Both boys launched themselves into their parents' arms.

"Mommy, we missed you a whole bunch but we've had lots of fun with our cousins and Grandpa let us have lots of cousins' nights in the lounge," Mikey said. "One night Uncle Scott, Uncle Virgil, and Uncle Gordon had to go off on a rescue and we got to listen in on it cus it was really late. They were all dirty when they got home."

"Yeah, and then Uncle Gordy let me help him do some work to Four," Johnny piped in. "Four is so cool. Even better than One."

"Whatever, Johnny. Mom's job at Tracy Enterprises is way cooler than either of those and Uncle Virgie's piano playing is the best thing ever," Lucy argued, hugging her parents.

"Nuh-uh, the Thunderbirds are way cooler, Sis," Johnny argued back. Mikey and Benny watched their older brother and sister argue.

After a few moments of the bickering, Alex clapped a hand over each of his oldest children's mouth. "I think that is quite enough from the both of you, don't you think?" Eyes wide behind their father's hands, both nodded. "Each part of what this family does is "cool" in its own rights and no less important. For example, without Tracy Enterprises there would be no money to operate International Rescue and without either of them a lot of people would have to endure the same kind of pain that your mom, uncles, and grandfather have had to live with. Now, your mom and I have missed the four of you and the last thing that we want to listen to within the first five minutes of seeing you is arguing."

"Sorry, Dad." They said at the same time, still glaring at each other over their difference of opinion until Johnny shrugged his shoulders, grinning. "C'mon, Mikey and Benny. Uncle Gordon and Uncle Alan are at the pool with Aidan, Dani, Kaia, and Nathan. I think, oh shoot, everyone's out there." Looking up at his mother with an impish grin, "Mom, we have a huge family, ya know?"

Pulling her oldest son into a warm hug, she smiled down at him, "You don't say. I think after the month that your dad and I had moving into that monstrous home that is ready for all of us, I'm well aware of just how huge our family is." Catching her father's eye as he came up the pathway with Scott next to him, she added, "And I wouldn't change one thing about it." Cocking her head to the side and staring at both Scott and Jeff's hair, she giggled. "Well, it's good to see that neither of you have anymore gray on top."

"HEY!" Scott grabbed her and hugged her tight. "Take it back, Sis, take it back." Ruffling her hair, he waited for her to give but all she did was keep laughing. "So, you're going to be obstinate and not give, huh?" Her head shook, tangling her hair against his arm.

One of his arms snaked down to her waist and with unerring precision located her ticklish spot and before long he heard what he'd started after. "I give…I give…Scotty, please…no more." Her body shook with her laughter even after he stopped tickling her and released his hold on her. She took a step back from him, pausing for the briefest of seconds before grabbing at his arms again. Not sure of what she was doing, Scott caught her hands just as her legs gave out again. He barely heard her annoyed, "Shit, not again."

Stepping up behind her, Alex gently helped her sit down on the pathway. "Relax, Honey. Mikey, go to the plane and get Mommy's cane from the passenger cabin. It's right next to the door." Mikey ran off with Benny at his heels. Samantha rubbed at her face in annoyance but remained fixated on the ground.

"Samantha, what's going on?" Jeff knelt down on the pathway so that he could look at her.

Wearily, she met his gaze. "I pushed myself over the last few days getting things done at the office and home. As long as I use my cane, I'm fine but if I overdo it and forget my cane, my legs tend to give out." Shamed and embarrassed over her continued dependence on the cane, she shifted her gaze back to the ground, sighing. "Guess I should find a designer to design canes to fit my wardrobe so that I won't be underdressed, huh?"

"How often has this happened?" Jeff demanded, worriedly.

"Only a few times, Dad," she admitted. "And it's always the same scenario, I push myself and don't rely on the aid of my cane and then when I least expect it, I'm on my butt wherever and whenever." Forcing a small laugh, she added, "Bet you never expected to have a handicapped kid, did ya?" Tears pooled in her eyes as her head dipped down in as much to hide them from Mikey and Benny as well as shame.

"Here's Mommy's cane, Daddy," Benny said, staring at his mom. Her hair hid her face but not the slight hitch in her shoulders. "Mommy, are you okay?" She nodded but kept her face hidden from view.

Seeing his wife's hunched body, Alex sent their children to the pool. "Kids, I want you to go back down to the pool, okay? We'll be down there shortly." Wordlessly, the four siblings nodded and headed back down the path. Sitting down next to her, he gently bumped her shoulder. "They're gone, Baby, you can let it out now."

Jeff looked up at Scott and both father and son had the same worried expression on their face and in their eyes. Scott dropped down behind his sister and gave her a one armed hug. "Sis, you are not handicapped. You have to use a cane, big deal. Lots of people have to use them."

"But I'm not most people, Scotty," she muttered. "All of our lives, we've always been held up to higher standards because we're the offspring of the great Jefferson Grant Tracy, American Hero, and successful businessman." Hitching in a stuttered breath, she continued, "Do you know how embarrassing it is to fall on your ass in the middle of a boutique while trying to purchase more business suits? During the busiest part of the day? I do and I'm surprised that it hasn't been front page news." A sardonic grin, flitted across her mouth and then the frown was back. "I knew that I wouldn't be up on my feet right away but I never thought that things would be like this either."

Clearly at a loss for words, Scott looked over at Alex and then to Jeff, perplexed and worried. "Aww, hell, Sammie, you never gave a damn about what anyone outside of our family thought before now so why worry about what you can't change?"

Shaking his head frantically, Alex glared at his oldest brother-in-law, "Not helping, Scott. Really not helping here." Samantha's head dipped lower than before and the hitches in her breathing more pronounced though she remained quiet.

"SAMMIE! It's about time you get here." Bekkii's loud greeting echoed along the pathway and managed to startle the small group sitting in the middle of the pathway. Johnny and Lucy had explained what had happened and Bekkii along with Gordon understood that all was not going well with Samantha.

"Please, I can't deal with anyone else," Samantha muttered, loud enough for Alex to hear her. "Not right now."

"Scott, get Bekkii to go back to the pool. Take her back for Sammie's benefit," he urged, protective of his wife.

Standing up, Scott's long legs ate up the distance between him and his wife. "Hey, Baby, where's Nathan?" Gripping her arm, he tried to distract her. "They'll be down in a minute."

"Johnny and Lucy told us, Scott," she admitted. "And whether or not she needs an audience is irrelevant at this point. I'm not just her sister-in-law, I'm her physical therapist and what she's going through is normal and she needs to hear it." Tugging her hand from his grip, she turned back to where Sammie still sat though her head was up and she was trying to calm herself.

"Do you think you can help her, Bekkii? Can you really help my baby sister?" Scott asked, hopeful. It was killing him to be so useless to make things better for his sister and had felt the same way when Gordon had been injured all those years ago while on active duty for W.A.S.P.

Tenderly rubbing his jaw, Bekkii gazed up at him. "I can't promise anything, Scott, but I can damn well do my best to help her." Decisively walking back to the trio on the path, she was indeed focused on her patient. "Samantha, what's going on?" Gracefully dropping to the ground, Bekkii didn't try to redirect or stare or tone down her natural take charge actions. "Johnny and Lucy mentioned that you fell down. Can you tell me what's going on?"

Dropping her face again, Samantha's long hair hid her face from prying eyes. "No, I just…" Shoulders sagging, she shook her head. "No, just no."

"Samantha, I'm not going to try and force anything on you but hear me out, okay?" Bekkii's voice was reassuring and even though she still felt the embarrassed flush on her face, Samantha listened to what she had to say. "I can't and won't say that I know what you're going through because I don't. Just like I don't know how you're feeling right now so I won't even try to bullshit you that way. What I do know is from a physical therapist's point-of-view. Facts are you were shot in the back at close range and suffered a severed spinal cord that resulted in partial paralysis. But thanks to Brains and Dr. Malloy and your own willingness to undergo a second surgery to repair the damage, you're now walking, right?" Samantha nodded her head but remained quiet. "Did you forget what we told you at the start of your therapy sessions? That you weren't going to just jump up from your wheelchair and walk one hundred percent on your own. Five years is a long time in a wheelchair and the progress you've made has been nothing short of outstanding. Especially given the time frame in which you've done it." Gently nudging her sister-in-law's face so that she could look into her eyes, Bekkii smiled reassuringly. "Sis, you're an inspiration to those who've lived as you did. But you can't expect perfection after such a traumatic experience and take pride in what you have accomplished while striving to reach your goals one at a time."

A tentative smile tugged on the corner's of Samantha's mouth as her head lifted. "Not going to win by hiding will I?"

Hugging her younger sister-in-law, "Nope, you won't and just for the record, I'm not going to let you hide, Sammie. I know how determined you are to overcome this and even though I know that there will be a limit to how much you accomplish, I don't want to see you retreat and give up hope. So, let's get you up and on your feet and down to the poolside where there is a vast array of nieces, nephews, brothers, and sister-in-laws to relax with." Leaning down conspiratorially, she added, "Watch Gordy and Johnny. They've been doing a lot of whispering and sharing ornery grins that don't bode well for the rest of us."

* * *

All too soon the two weeks that Samantha and Alex had planned on spending on the Island with their family ended and with plenty of tears being shed, they along with their children and Dani, Nick, Julie, and Kaia boarded Tracy Three and flew away to San Diego for another school year. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Same as the last chapter and the one before that and the one before that…

Chapter 13

"Uncle Alex, this isn't your house," Aidan called out from the back of the SUV. He had immediately clamped his arms around Alex's legs when they had arrived at the airport and waited for A.J. to arrive with the car. With Aidan, Julie, and Kaia added to the Murphy entourage for the school year as well as Dani and Nick, a second car was needed to transport them to the family's home. Lucy, Dani, Julie, and Kaia had chosen to ride with Samantha in her car thus bumping A.J. to the SUV with the boys and Alex.

"This is our new home, Aidan." Alex eased the vehicle into the spacious garage and shut the engine off. Johnny was the first one out and had the rear compartment opened so that duffle bags and favorite pillows and stuffed animals could be collected by the owner. "Johnny, you know where your room is but I'd like for you to wait for your mother to get here with the girls so that everyone can get the grand tour and meet Andrea and A.J.'s new assistants."

"Who are they? And why do you need an assistant?" he asked looking at A.J.

"I have to have an assistant to watch over your brothers, sister, and cousins so that I can focus all my attention on you." A.J. shot the oldest Murphy twin a mock scowl as if he were a difficult child to watch and protect. Johnny for his part laughed at the muscular man who was in his opinion, the best since A.J. helped Johnny watch over his twin and also his younger brothers and cousins. It was no secret in the family that Johnny may look and act like his Uncle Gordon but he inherited his protective traits from his Uncle Scott.

Snorting back his laughter, "Yeah, sure, A.J., like I'm going to believe that." With a conspiratorially wink at A.J., he continued, "Dad would have grounded me forever and that would only be after Mom got tired of setting me straight." Leaning against the bumper, he watched as his mother pulled into the tidy garage alongside the SUV.

Getting out of her car, Samantha couldn't help but tease her husband and sons, "What you couldn't find the bedrooms without my help?" Lightly gripping her cane, she led the way into the house through the garage door which opened into a large mudroom. "Andrea, we're all home."

Appearing in the open doorway of the kitchen, Andrea smiled warmly at the family and A.J. "Welcome home, children." Her eyes brown eyes glowed with warmth and instantly put Kaia, Julie, and Aidan at ease even though they were still a bit overwhelmed by being away from their parents for an extended time for the first time in their young lives.

"Hi, Andrea," Dani said, greeting her with a hug.

Copying his cousin, Nick gave her a quick hug and looked up at her, "I'm hungry, Andrea, and need some apple butter and biscuits. Kyrano and Mom don't make 'em like you do."

"You're an imp, Nick," she said, laughing. "I'll have dinner ready for all of you by the time you're all settled in. And yes, Nick, I made apple butter and biscuits to go with dinner. Oh, Brian and Abby are sitting at the dining room table while waiting for everyone to get home."

Patting her friend/cook/housekeeper on the shoulder, Samantha led the children into the dining room with Alex and A.J. bringing up the rear. Andrea checked on dinner before following them, entering the dining room just as Samantha started introducing the children to Brian and Abby.

"This is Johnny, Lucy, Mikey, and Benny…both sets of the Murphy twins," she said, smiling at her children. "And our nephews, Nick and Aidan, and nieces, Dani, Julie, and Kaia." As she had introduced each child, they had half-heartedly waved so that the new bodyguard and housekeeper would know who was who. "C'mon, kiddos, we'll show you the bedrooms. Tomorrow we'll all go shopping so that you can pick things out so that you can each personalize your bedrooms." Alex and she led the way upstairs, pointing out the family room and bathrooms along the way. "Dani, has Lucy told you that she was willing to share her room again with you?" Nodding, Dani looked at her cousin and smiled. "Julie and Kaia, I thought that you could share a room as well. Nick, you and Aidan will also be sharing a room."

"What about us, Mom?" Johnny asked, curious.

"Mikey and Benny will share a room just like they did in our old house. Johnny, you have your own room which was Tony's." Clearing the stairs, she turned to face everyone. "We have the suite of rooms at the end of this hallway." Pointing to the open door at the end of the hall, she continued walking. "Lucy and Dani, this is your bedroom." She opened the door and walked into the spacious bedroom. Lucy and Dani followed her. Samantha pointed towards an open door. "The door to your bathroom is between the two dressers. When we go out tomorrow, I want each of you to pick out things that will make you feel at home as well as personalize your space."

"Honey, we need to speed things up here a little or Andrea will be giving you the evil eye if we're late for dinner," Alex said.

"Okay, okay," she muttered. Once in the hallway, she led them to the next room on the opposite side of the hall. "Kaia and Julie, this will be your bedroom. Like the rest of the bedrooms, a bathroom is connected so that should help cut back on the mad rush in the mornings." Kaia and Julie looked into their new bedroom and cried out in surprise.

"Aunt Sammie, it's pretty," Julie said, gaping at the tastefully painted bedroom and the two twin sized beds with matching dressers and nightstands. Separating the two beds was a small desk that was set up with a computer. The bedding was in each of the girls' favorite colors, compliments of their mothers.

"Thank you, Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex," Kaia said.

"You're welcome, Kaia," Alex said. "We want each of you to be comfortable and happy here. Grandpop will be here a bit later but wants you to know that he's here for you as well as Sammie and me."

"We'd better show the boys their bedrooms," Samantha said, glancing at her watch. "Mikey and Benny, your bedroom is here next to Julie and Kaia's. Johnny's is next to it. Aidan and Nick, your bedroom is on the right just before my rooms. Hurry and put your bags on the bed you want and wash up for dinner." Scattering quickly, the nine children hurried to the rooms that they'd been given to do as they'd been instructed. Alex and Samantha headed for their own rooms to drop off their bags and to freshen up as well. "It's good to be home again, Alex. I can hardly wait for Pop to get home from his business trip."

Tenderly, he kissed the top of her head, smiling. "I'm looking forward to Dad coming home, too. And I have to agree, it is good to be home again." Fingers laced together, they walked out of their rooms, heading for the dining room. The four girls along with Aidan and Nick were already sitting at the dining room table, chatting amicably with one another and A.J. and Brian. The thumping of running feet signaled Johnny, Mikey, and Benny's haste to join the rest of the family for dinner.

* * *

"Uncle Alex, can I call my daddy?" Aidan was sitting on his bed, holding a picture of him with his parents and Dani. "Mommy and he always tell me goodnight and that they love me a whole bunch." Unclipping his cell phone from his jeans, Alex quickly dialed Alan's personal phone and handed the phone to Aidan. 

_"Alex?"_

"Hi, Daddy. Uncle Alex let me call you," he said, lower lip trembling.

_"Aidan, is everything okay?"_

Nodding his head, he spoke up, "Yeah, I just miss you and Mommy."

_"We miss you and Dani, too, Aid, but you know that Uncle Alex and Aunt Sammie are going to take really good care of you and that you'll get to come home in a week."_

"I know, Daddy, but I wanted to hear you and tell you that I love you and Mommy." Standing up, he paced around his bed, agitated. "I want you to tuck me in like you and Mommy always do." His little face scrunched up as he struggled to hold back his tears and the cries he so desperately wanted to release. Samantha had heard his conversation and joined Alex in the bedroom, watching her nephew. Unable to standby and watch him hurting, she knelt down in front of him, pulling him in a tight hug while he listened to his daddy.

_"I know that Uncle Alex and Aunt Sammie aren't me and Mommy but I'm sure that they'll be happy to tuck you in and Dani's right across the hall from you if you need her."_

"Aunt Sammie's hugging me like Mommy right now, Daddy, but she don't smell like her. She smells pretty but not like Mommy does." A small cry escaped his mouth and Sammie held him tighter when he dropped the phone.

Rocking her nephew back and forth, she tried to soothe him, "Do you want Dani?"

"Yes." His answer was almost lost in his small cries.

_"AIDAN?"_

"Sammie's taking care of him right now, Alan," Alex said. "I'm getting Dani for him." Alan heard a brief muttering before Alex spoke to him again. "Here's Dani."

"Hi, Daddy," she said. "I'll take care of Aid and get him calmed down. I was just like he is my first night but Lucy, Aunt Sammie, and Uncle Alex made it easier and Nick will help him as well as the rest of our cousins." Entering her brother's room, she handed the phone back to Alex and walked up to her little brother. "Aid, what's wrong?"

"I want…Mommy and…Daddy," he cried. "I wanna…go…home now." Throwing himself into his big sister's arms, he hid his face and kept crying.

"Aid, can you listen to me for a minute?" Aidan nodded his head without letting her go. "I felt just like you are right now last year when I came up here. But you know what? After a couple of days, it's pretty cool to be here. Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex love us and want us to be happy and if Mommy and Daddy had to send us away for school without any family around wouldn't make us happy. Here we have them and our cousins and Grandpop. And we get to go home every weekend or have our parents come up here and stay for the weekend so that we get to see them."

Sniffling, he leaned back and looked up at her, hope lighting up his eyes. "You're not just sayin' that…are you, Sissy?"

"No, Aidan, I don't like to see you unhappy so I wouldn't lie to you," she answered, honestly.

Looking around, he quickly settled his gaze on his uncle and aunt, "Aunt Sammie and Uncle Alex, can you tuck me in like Mommy and Daddy?"

"Alan, I'll call you back in a little while." Alex snapped his phone closed and approached Aidan and Dani as did Samantha. "Well, Aid, we do have lots of practice tucking little boys in at bedtime so I think we can manage to do that for you."

"Climb up into your bed and let's see if we can manage it," Samantha suggested, softly. Aidan crawled up onto his bed and let his sister kiss him goodnight. Samantha straightened his comforter and smoothed his hair down. "Goodnight, Aidan. I'm glad that you are here with us. If you need me or Uncle Alex, we're just down the hall." Kissing his cheek, she smiled at him as she stood up. "I love you." She stepped back next to Dani as Alex leaned down and gave his nephew a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Aid," he said. "Nick is right over there, Dani is across the hall, and we're down the hall. If you need any of us just holler and we'll be right here, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Alex," he muttered, eyes fluttering close as he gave up the struggle to stay awake any longer.

"He gets like that when he's sleepy, Aunt Sammie," Dani whispered, leading them from her brother's room. Lucy was standing in the hallway with Johnny, Mikey, and Benny.

"Is he okay, Mom?" Benny's concern was evident as was his brothers' and sister's.

"Yes, he's fine. Aidan's just trying to adjust to being away from his parents," she answered.

A haunted look passed between Lucy and Johnny. "It's not easy being away from your mom and dad," Lucy admitted. "It can be scary, right Johnny?"

"Yeah, it's scary." Turning away, Johnny walked back to his bedroom and closed the door. Lucy turned away and went into her bedroom and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

Dani shot a questioning look at her aunt and uncle. "Are they okay?"

"They will be," Alex answered. "Sammie, I've got Johnny."

"I've got Lucy. Meet you in our room with them?" she asked.

"See you in a few. Everyone else, lights out in fifteen minutes," Alex said. Sammie walked into Lucy and Dani's room with Dani behind her.

Knocking on the bathroom door, Samantha jiggled the door knob. "Lucy, Daddy and I want to speak with you and Johnny in our room. C'mon, Sweetie." The door's lock clicked and slowly opened, revealing a tear-stained face that was haunted by a past that no child should ever have to endure. Silently, she followed her mother out of the room and down the hallway. Johnny and Alex were already in the sitting room, waiting.

"Talk to us." Alex sat down and watched his son and daughter's faces. Instinctively and automatically, Johnny and Lucy slipped closer together, eyes downcast.

"It's just—"

"We can't forget what happened—"

"To us. The nightmares haven't really—"

"Stopped. So we understand what Aid is feeling—"

"Even though he's safe with family." Johnny shifted his gaze to meet his parents' eyes. "We didn't have anyone but each other for however long we were missing."

"Neither of us remember all of what happened but we remember the cold and dark room."

"And the smell from when I had puked and the smell of pee from both of us cus we couldn't leave that room—"

"Or they would have killed you because we didn't listen." Lucy's tears finally slid from her eyes, unchecked. Instantly, Samantha had her only daughter in a tight hug.

"Oh, Sweetie, you did what you had to and I wish that I could make all those bad memories just go away," she said. "But I can promise that no one will ever do that to any of you ever again. Not with A.J. and Brian along with me and your daddy watching over all of you." Protective anger radiated from Sam's body as her eyes flashed icy blue.

Soothingly, Alex rubbed her shoulders in a desperate attempt to calm her anger. "Honey, calm down. You aren't going to be able to help Johnny and Lucy if you let that part of you overshadow everything." He stepped away from her and pulled his son and daughter to him. "Do either of you want to go back to counseling? Are you suffering any more nightmares that are causing you to lose sleep?"

"Nah, I've been able to talk with Uncle Gordy and Uncle Johnny," Johnny admitted. "Uncle Johnny has helped me with the whole kidnapping thing since he'd been there and done that. Just don't ask me to go into a small enclosed area. I feel claustrophobic which really stinks since it messes with some of my more effective pranks." His trademark grin lit up his eyes, "Uncle Gordy and I spend a lot of time together but it's not always for planning pranks. He's good to talk to cus he listens to me and sometimes that's what I need…someone to just listen to me."

"And I've been able to come to you and Mom when things get bad for me," Lucy added. "The nightmares aren't as bad as they were. I can understand Aid's homesickness and I'm glad that he has all of us to help him and…relieved that he's not going through something all by himself. He's got all of us here who love and care for him so that he can feel safe."

Hearing the words of concern, love, and loyalty that were spoken despite the young girl's own past, Sam couldn't help the sudden tears that fell from her emotion-filled eyes. "You make me so proud to be your mother. I'd always hoped and prayed that my children would be just as protective and loving of their siblings and other family members just as my brothers and I were…are." Overcome with emotion, she pulled Johnny and Lucy to her in a tight embrace. "I love you both so much."

As one, they wrapped their arms around her as much to comfort her as to draw comfort. "We love you, too, Mom. I know that we'll still argue and all but I'm glad that we're Tracy-Murphys." Alex joined in the group hug, proud to have such a family.

"We best get to bed. Dani, Kaia, Julie, and I are all ready for some serious shopping tomorrow," Lucy said. She stayed still for a few more long moments before backing out of the hug. "C'mon, Johnny, you need to sleep, too. Especially since I overheard the mirror-image monsters planning something."

"What did you hear?" Johnny asked, eyes reflecting his surprise that their brothers were planning something. Normally, neither of them pranked him that often but then with Nick and Aidan in the house maybe they were feeling a bit more ambitious. "Maybe there is hope for my baby brothers. I can only hope that they follow in mine and Uncle Gordy's illustrious footsteps."

Choking back her laughter, Samantha shook her head. "Hate to break it to you, Sweetie, but you really need to ask Uncle Gordy who taught him from a young age the fine art of jokes and pranks."

Pondering her words, Johnny's jaw dropped. "Are you trying to tell me that you used to prank everyone?" Samantha winked at him as she and Alex ushered them from their bedroom. "No way. Uncle Gordy would have said something."

"Believe it, Johnny," Alex said, "Because I've seen some of the pranks that your mother masterminded but your Uncle Gordy and Uncle Alan executed, successfully."

Looking back over his shoulder, Johnny gazed at his mother in a whole new light. "So, can I get some ideas from you, Mom?"

"Mom, if you really and truly love and care for us, you won't give him any more ideas," Lucy said. "He's bad enough on his own. Worse with Uncle Gordy. But if you help him, none of us will have a moment's peace. Please don't do that to me…to us."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Johnny laughed. "Okay, so I can't even believe that. But at least, I keep things lively and entertaining."

"That you do, Son, that you do." Alex watched as his son and daughter went into their bedrooms. "Goodnight."

* * *

Drowsily, Samantha peeked open one eye, wondering why she was waking up at such an ungodly hour. Of its own accord, her eyelid fluttered close only to fly open again when her mind registered that she'd seen Aidan next to her bed. "What's wrong, Sweetie?" 

"Aunt Sammie, can I sleep next to you?" He hugged his pillow against him like a shield. "Mommy and Daddy always let me crawl into bed with them when I can't sleep no more."

Scooting closer to Alex, Samantha lifted the comforter and sheet so that her nephew could crawl into bed next to her. "Try to get a couple more hours sleep, Sweetie. I think Uncle Alex and Grandpop are going to take you boys to the Aquarium today while I take the girls shopping."

He snuggled as close to her as he could, his eyes drooping almost instantly until he was sound asleep. "Which one?" Aidan and Samantha's whispered words had somehow roused Alex enough that he propped himself up so that he could see who had sought comfort in his bed.

"Aidan, he woke up and then couldn't go back to sleep." Snuggling back against Alex, she gently brushed Aidan's hair from his face which seemed to further relax him.

"Poor kiddo is having a rough first day, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was to be expected," she answered, softly. "By the way, you and Pop have been elected to take the boys to the Aquarium while I take the girls shopping. It might help Nick and Aidan take their mind off of home and give them something fun to do before they are subject to shopping with me."

"Thanks for that, Honey," he whispered back.

"You're so welcome." Her soft laughter caused a small grin to tug at his mouth. "You'd best get some more sleep." Yawning, she added, "I know I'm ready for some more myself."

* * *

Blaring loudly around the Island, the klaxon alarms woke the sleeping operatives for International Rescue. Jeff was the first to the lounge and pressed his palm to the reader that would transform the lounge to Command and Control for the Thunderbirds. 

"What do we have, John?" Jeff took in John's worried expression and knew that this wasn't going to be a run of the mill rescue and that knowledge sparked a small flame of worry in the pit of his belly. Aware that Scott, Brains, Gordon, and Alan quickly filed into the room, he didn't hold back his question. "Where?

"A munitions factory in Tennessee is being threatened with a wildfire that was sparked by a negligent idiot." Refocusing his attention to the rescue, he blocked out the stupidity of some people that usually had severe repercussions for innocent bystanders.

"How do you really feel there, John?" Gordon's wisecrack brought groans from Brains and Scott. Virgil, who'd run into Control while John was speaking, rolled his eyes while Alan snickered in response.

A pointed look from Jeff was all it took for him to settle down so that John could continue. "Due to the location of the factory, we're needed to go in and get several employees including a few bigwigs that were touring the facility."

"Send the coordinates to Scott and Virgil once they're airborne," Jeff ordered. "Gordon and Alan, since we're not one hundred percent sure of what we're facing there, I want you to go. Virgil, take the Firefly." Looking around at his sons, he quietly but quickly prayed for his sons safe return. "Thunderbirds are go!"

* * *

"Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Two, come in." Scott's disembodied voice echoed around the cockpit of Thunderbird Two. 

"Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, we're reading you quite loudly, go ahead." Gordon's voice was quieter in the cockpit of One since it was so much smaller than Two's.

"I've just landed and am now sending coordinates that you can safely land. What is your E.T.A.?" Shutting down his 'bird, Scott scanned the vicinity in which he had landed.

"E.T.A. is 10.8 minutes, Scott," Virgil answered. "Why is it all the rescues we're called out on are always just when I'm finally getting to sleep after pacing with Matt most of the night?"

"Should have stopped with Ani and Bren and then you wouldn't be going through this yet again, Virg." Scott's voice suddenly went all professional and tense. "Virg, I really need you to push Two faster. The fire has breached the first wall surrounding the factory which is only four feet from the factory itself on that side."

"C'mon, Honey, just a little faster," Virgil muttered. Alan and Gordon grinned at each other but before either could say a word, "Unless you want me to kick your asses, keep those big mouths shut."

"Cranky, aren't ya, big brother?" Gordon couldn't help asking.

"We'll see how you do once you get the nerve to ask Cailin to marry you and then you have kids and lots of sleepless nights," Virgil snapped. "Thunderbird Two to Thunderbird One, E.T.A. is one point two minutes." Scott looked up as Two slowly landed not too far from his own 'bird.

Once Gordon, Alan, and Virgil had joined Scott at Mobile Control, Scott dropped a bit of a bombshell on them. "Virgil, I want you to man Mobile Control since you've not really had any sleep tonight."

Sputtering indignantly, Virgil glared at his brother and field commander. "I can do my job, Scott."

"And I've made my decision and as such you're expected to abide by it," he retorted. "Gordon, get the Firefly ready to roll if needed. Virgil, glaring at me is not changing the orders. Alan, you're with me. Everyone suit up and don't take any unnecessary risks, understand?"

* * *

"Scott, the room is just ahead of you." John's voice came over the earpiece that was fitted against Scott's ear so that his hands remained free. Each of his brothers wore one identical to his. "Alan has cleared the building with the bigwigs." 

"I have visual of the room but can it get any smokier in here?" His voice seemed loud to him in the confines of the fire suit that had oxygen being fed into from the canister strapped to his back. Pushing open the door, Scott switched his mic so that his voice could be heard by anyone in the room. Spotting several employees huddled in the corner of the room, he spoke out, "I'm with International Rescue and we're here to get you out of here. Is anyone hurt or can each of you make it out of here of your own accord?"

"None of us is hurt but we sure do want to get out of here before things start to blow." The speaker led the group to where Scott was standing. "Is it safe for us to head up there?"

"The way is cleared," Scott answered.

"**SCOTT, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW! THE FIRE HAS BREACHED THE BUILDING AND MUNITIONS ARE EXPLODING!"** John's voice was frantic.

"GO, GO, GO!" Scott ordered the workers just as they all heard the explosions ripping through the factory. Running ahead of Scott, they all burst from the building and ran towards Alan and Virgil, who were motioning for them next to Mobile Control. Gordon stood by in the Firefly, ready in case he was needed.

"Is he out, Gordon?" John's voice came over Gordon's earpiece as Scott appeared just inside the factory door which was where the munitions had been stored until they were shipped out.

Horror flooded through Gordon's system when a sudden blossom of crimson sprayed from his oldest brother's fire suit and his body folded in a heap on the ground. **"HE'S DOWN! HE'S DOWN!"**

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry Bluegrass but... 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tracys or the TBs.

A/N: Sorry for such a delay in updating this story and leaving Scott in a bloody heap on the ground but the holidays and work took up more of my "free" time.

Chapter 14

"_In a surprising turn of events, this network has exclusive footage of a rescue that was undertaken by none other than International Rescue. Just a short time ago a call for help came from a munitions factory in Tennessee. A wild fire had threatened the building and International Rescue was called in. However, despite their best attempts, the building caught fire..."_

Samantha glanced at the television and sank onto the edge of her bed, staring in stupefied horror as her big brother was shown just as he was obviously shot. Streams of crimson exploded from his body as he fell to the ground.

"_It appears that one of the operatives better known as the Thunderbirds was hit multiple times from ammunition that had heated and discharged from the storeroom he was exiting after rescuing several employees who had been trapped."_

Unable to tear her eyes from the television, Samantha watched as Gordon suddenly appeared by the Firefly and ran, head down to Scott's side. She knew from the build of the man that it was Gordon. She'd seen each of her brothers on too many rescues not to know who was who even when their face was hidden from everyone else.

"_Oh, my God, the operative trying to rescue his teammate has been hit as well. Dear God, this can't be happening. There's some movement, YES, he's up. He's dragging his teammate towards one of their machines. What's that? I've just been informed that another of the operatives has run to their aid."_

Alan skidded to a stop next to Gordon and hoisted Scott into a fireman's carry. The camera followed his movements until he reached Mobile Control and gently laid their brother on the ground and Virgil took over first aid. Alan ran back to get Gordon, who'd fallen, trying to escape the ricocheting bullets. Blood was splattered all over their uniforms though bright red patches were clearly visible on Gordon's leg and arm.

"Honey, are you taking the girls shopping soon?" Alex wandered into their bedroom, studying something that he was developing with some of the researchers at Tracy Enterprises. When she didn't answer, Alex looked up from his notes. Seeing the way she was staring at the television, he glanced at it as well. The notes in his hands floated gracefully to the floor, unnoticed. "How is that possible? Brains designed a distortion program that would keep the equipment and whoever is on the scene from being filmed."

"_I've just been informed that if this station does not stop broadcasting the whereabouts and status of the rescue and that of the downed Thunderbirds, International Rescue can and will pursue legal actions. As sensational as this story is, I for one will not continue to be a part of exposing these courageous individuals. God be with the ones injured and the rest of the operatives that give so selflessly to protect others."_

Fumbling with the button on her watch with numb fingers, she finally managed to open a link. "Dad, what's happened to Scotty and Gordy? Please—"

"Samantha, I don't have—"

Boldly, she interrupted him, "What can we do to help, Dad?"

Blinking rapidly in surprise, he thought for a moment. "Just stand by for now and as we get information, one of us will update you. Brains and Catie are going up to get John." A furious beeping noise sounded from his end and he held his hand up to keep her from speaking. "Go ahead, Virgil."

"Dad, Alan's on his way home in One. I'm taking both Gordon and Scott to Atlanta. One of the factory employees told us that there is a Level One Trauma hospital there."

"Dad, I'm fine. Will you please tell Virgil to stop poking and prodding on me and let me come home instead going to the hospital?" Gordon's voice overrode that of his older brother's much to said brother's annoyance.

"Get back to sick bay, Gordy, or I'll personally put you in traction." Virgil's normally calm demeanor was being seriously tried by the wounded and grumpy red-head. That added to his worry for his big brother, who'd yet to wake up even though they'd gotten the bleeding under control, and he was on a hair-trigger emotionally.

Grumbling all the way back to sick bay, Gordon couldn't suppress the worry he had for his oldest brother. "A frickin' graze is all that I have and I have to lie in sick bay." The words were no sooner out of his mouth when his leg buckled and he fell to the floor, crying out. "WHAT THE HELL?"

Virgil heard his younger brother's cry and abruptly ended the connection to Base. "Gordy, what the hell is going on back here?" Slipping a bit before gaining his balance, Virgil looked down at his brother's pained expression. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Um, maybe cus I didn't know about it, Einstein," Gordon retorted. The pain he felt obvious in each of his words and in his expression. Blanching, he ground out, "Damnit, Virg, this hurts."

Shrugging out of the top of his uniform, Virgil pulled his t-shirt off and tore it into strips. "Not quite sanitary but it will have to do until I get you back to sick bay and sterile supplies."

"God, Virg, that shirt stinks. Did you forget the deodorant today?" Gordon grimaced when Virgil suddenly tightened the strip of t-shirt on his leg. "OUCH! Was that really necessary?"

"It was if you're going to insult me when I'm trying to help your dumbass." Reaching under his younger brother's arms, Virgil managed to get Gordon to his feet and they awkwardly made their way to one of the bunks in sick bay. Scott's still form was covered with dressings and a light blanket and various machines monitored his vitals and such. "Lie down, Gordy. We should be close to Atlanta and I need to make the landing. You're going to be in charge of Scotty until I can get Two shut down and secured, okay?"

"Got it. Now go," Gordon ordered, lying back on the bunk. Blood soaked through the strips that were bound around his leg. "Hey, Scotty, now would be a good time for you to wake up. I could use the company, ya know?"

* * *

"Dr. M-M-Malloy, Cailin is n-needed in Atlanta. G-G-Gordon was accidentally shot while in T-T-Tennessee." Brains pushed his glasses up further on his nose, more out of agitation than necessity. Communicating via a link on Thunderbird Three, the genius had figured that Gordon would be relieved to have his girlfriend with him. And Cailin would want to be with her boyfriend in his time of need.

_"Is he going to be alright? My niece is quite smitten with young Gordon."_

"F-from what I've heard, its n-n-nothing major but the r-risk of infection is still worrisome as any b-b-bullet wound would be." Glancing at Catie, Brains saw her signal their approach to Five. "With any luck, he'll b-b-be released before she gets t-there but you n-n-never know."

_"I'll fly her out there personally. And Brains, thanks for letting us know."_

The connection ended and Brains sighed in relief. "I d-dis-hate making th-those c-c-calls."

Smiling sympathetically, Catie focused all attention on the docking procedures that would get her husband back home that much faster if all went without a hitch.

* * *

Pacing around her bedroom, Samantha had the television on so that she could listen for any updates or news leaks. Worry for her brothers had her biting at her nails but it was also due to the fact that someone had screwed up. Footage of the Thunderbirds much less the rescue should never have been filmed. Had one of her brothers forgotten to activate the system from Mobile Control. Thunderbird One images were extremely distorted but Two and Mobile Control were crystal clear as were the images of her brothers. The only thing that protected them was the helmets for their fire suits.

"Mommy, are you okay?"

Startled from her thoughts, Samantha let out a little cry of surprise. Turning her attention to the open bedroom door, she realized that Mikey, Benny, Nick, and Aidan had gathered. Johnny was out in the pool, swimming his morning laps while Pop watched him. The girls were in Lucy and Dani's room, listening to some CDs and chatting.

"Um, yeah, Benny, I'm okay." Reaching out, she turned the volume of the television down. "Why do you ask, Sweetie?"

As one the boys, surrounded her but it was Mikey who spoke up. "Because you're crying, Mommy."

Swiping at her face, she felt the tears that she hadn't even been aware of shedding. She decided that it was best to let them know that two of their uncles had been hurt. "Boys, I don't know all the details but I do know that Uncle Scott and Uncle Gordon have been hurt. I'm waiting to hear back from Grandpa, Uncle Virgil, or Uncle Alan." Choking back her fears, she steadied herself. "I need all of you to just go about your day out with Grandpop and Alex. I'm going to take the girls shopping like we'd planned but as soon as I hear anything, I'll let Alex know so that he can tell you, okay?"

"Mommy, shouldn't we go to where Uncle Scott and Uncle Gordon are?" Benny asked, biting on his lower lip in thought.

"Not right now, Benny." Decisively snapping the television off, she scooped up her purse and led the boys out of her bedroom and out into the hall. Knocking on Lucy's door, she called out. "Come on, girls, we're heading out." Looking back at her sons and nephews, she smiled, weakly. "Grandpa said that we're to stand by and wait for his update but not to stop our plans."

Aidan immediately answered. "If Grandpa said to do something then you have to do it, Aunt Sammie. He's your daddy and he's the boss."

Mikey and Benny started shaking their head. "Nuh-uh, Aid. Nobody can boss Mommy except for maybe Daddy and Uncle Johnny. Mommy won't listen to nobody else."

"And sometimes, she won't even listen to us." Alex had come up the stairs and heard the boys and Samantha. Johnny was right behind him with a towel draped over his shoulders and another around his waist.

"Mom is a lot like Uncle Scotty…stubborn," Johnny added with a grin.

Several snorts of laughter from the open doorway of Lucy and Dani's room, drew the attention of everyone in the hallway. "Johnny, you have no room to talk. You're just as stubborn as Mom and Uncle Scott."

Laughing good-naturedly, he didn't deny it. Instead he went into his bedroom to take a quick shower.

"Hurry up, Johnny, so that we can head out," Alex called. Everyone else headed downstairs to wait for him.

* * *

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

Staring at the monitors above his brother, Gordon shifted on his bunk. "God, I hate this. Scotty, c'mon, wakey wakey, please."

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

"Is this how you felt when I was in a coma after the hydrofoil accident? If so, may I tell you now I'm sorry for what you and everyone else went through. The worry and fear of losing someone you love really does suck. So, you'd best not do anything stupid like die on me, understand?" The intercom above his head clicked on and Virgil's disembodied voice spoke.

_"Gordon, we're about five minutes out."_

"Okay, Virgil." With another click the intercom was shut off. "Well, Scotty, since you didn't wake up, you're going to get quite a few more pokes and prods from those doctors that are waiting for you." A ghost of a smile flitted across Gordon's face. "Aww, hell, I'm going to be suffering the same fate. Someone had to drag your ass out of the danger zone after you decided to have a lie down."

Beep…beep…beep…A loud blaring of alarms echoed around the sick bay, forcing Gordon to jump up and hobble to his brother's side.

"DAMNIT, YOU ARE SO NOT DOING THIS TO US, UNDERSTAND?" Gordon's roar of frustration was heard by Jeff, Virgil, Brains, John, and Catie as Virgil had patched them all into the communications link when the alarms sounded.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own the TBs or the Tracys.

A/N: sorry for the long delay in posting but I've had major writer's block, serious family issues, and well life happens.-sam1

Chapter 15

"_DAMNIT, YOU ARE SO NOT DOING THIS TO US, UNDERSTAND?" Gordon's roar of frustration was heard by Jeff, Virgil, Brains, John, and Catie as Virgil had patched them all into the communications link when the alarms sounded._

* * *

"GORDON, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Jeff's thundered question sounded in TB1, Five, and Two.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW, SCOTT, I WILL SCRATCH THE HELL OUT OF ONE! AND THEN I'LL PAINT IT PINK WITH BLUE BUNNIES!" Gordon shouted. His words broken by his attempts to breathe for Scott. "C'mon, Scotty, don't do this to me. To us. We need you, big brother." His heartfelt pleas tore at the hearts of those listening. "VIRG?"

"One minute, Gordy." Virgil replied, his voice tight with worry. "Setting down now. Opening ramp for medical personnel." A small click and Virgil's voice carried throughout the massive rescue craft. "The victim is in our sickbay. Another operative is administering CPR." The Emergency Team ran into the sickbay, pushing Gordon out of the way. The short time that the team was in sickbay seemed far longer and longer still until one of them called out that Scott had stabilized and that they could now get him into surgery. Virgil appeared just as his oldest brother was being whisked out of Two towards the waiting elevator. Glancing around the mess of used and discarded medical supplies, his gaze settled on a huddled figure on the floor near the rear of sickbay. "Gordy?" His younger brother remained silent with his head resting on one knee that had been drawn up tight against his body. The other leg remained stretched out, blood pooling beneath it and slowly spreading outwards.

"They got him back." His words were muffled and quiet yet Virgil could hear just how rattled he was. How close they came to losing their big brother by a freak accident while saving the lives of strangers. Shuddering, Virgil winced when he thought that they could still lose Scott. To keep himself occupied, Virgil applied more dressings to Gordon's leg. Wearily, Gordon raised his head and amber eyes met brown eyes. "Virg, I…don't feel…so good…" Unconscious, he slumped over, his head hitting the floor with a solid "thump".

"Shit, not you too," Virgil shouted, shaking his brother. "You hold on there, Gordy." Getting to his feet, he hurried to one of the bunks and unhooked it from the wall. One of Brains' simpler inventions, the bunk doubled as a gurney. Lowering the gurney to its lowest setting, Virgil managed to get Gordon on it and quickly fastened the straps. "Okay, little brother, let's get your heavy ass inside." Trying to keep from worrying too much, he found that he had to make the little wisecracks. After raising the gurney, he hurriedly wheeled his brother towards the elevators that the medical team had taken Scott. Bringing his watch up towards his face, he contacted John in Five. "Lockdown Two for me, John. I'm taking Gordon in. His wounds are worse than we thought. Currently unconscious, blood loss could be significant. Call back when I have more info on either of them." Confident that his brother understood him, he signed off and focused on getting Gordon to medical treatment.

"Sir, how did you get up here?" A nurse stood in the area just off the elevator.

"One of my colleagues was just brought in. And this one here needs treatment as well." The nurse's attention snapped to Gordon's prone, unconscious form.

"Symptoms, blood type, and vitals," she demanded, pushing Virgil out of the way and guiding the gurney onto the elevator.

Virgil followed her lead and spit out answers to her questions. "Victim is a thirty-two-year-old male. No known drug allergies though he is latex sensitive. O+. Two known gunshot wounds. One to the lower left extremity. One to the upper left arm. This may have hit the humerus. No exit wound located for the upper arm. Vitals were stable at last check before he fell unconscious. Blood loss seems to be significant despite attempts to maintain pressure."

"Has next of kin been notified or someone who can sign for medical treatment?" While asking necessary questions, she deftly checked Gordon's vitals to ensure that she had current information to give the doctors who would be treating him.

"I have power of attorney to sign for treatment of both International Rescue operatives that were brought here." Swallowing hard, he continued, "Please do whatever it takes to make sure that they are treated to the best this hospital can manage."

Glancing at the young man, the nurse quickly sized him, "Don't worry, your co-workers are in good hands here."

"Thank you." The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to let another medical team that quickly took Gordon from Virgil's sight and the nurse disappeared with them, calling out vitals and the medical information that Virgil had given.

"LATEX SENSITIVE! DON'T TOUCH HIM WITH THOSE GLOVES!" Virgil relaxed a little at hearing her barked orders. The young doctor she was snapping at jumped back, ripping the gloves off as he did so. "WASH YOUR HANDS BEFORE YOU PUT ON THE RIGHT ONES!" Her voice echoed back to him, causing him to grin ruefully.

* * *

"Cailin, there has been an accident and Gordon has been injured," Dr. Malloy said. "I've booked us a flight to Atlanta."

Eyes wide, Cailin stared at her uncle in shock. "Wh-what do you mean he's been injured?" she stammered. "I spoke with him earlier today and he was fine."

"Cailin, I can give you more specifics as we get them but for now Brains has called and informed me of Gordon's injuries. Now let's go." Grabbing his carry-on bag and a small suitcase, he walked out of his home office.

"Wait Uncle Jason, I have to pack a few things." Not waiting to see if he'd wait, she dashed up the stairs for her room. "Gordon, you'd best not do anything stupid like leave me just when I'm ready to admit that I am following in love with you." Haphazardly tossing several changes of clothes into her suitcase, she tried to think of what else that she would need. "Damn, I can buy whatever else I need later." Grabbing her purse and suitcase, she ran back downstairs and out the front door, slamming it behind her. Jason had left the trunk open for her to stow her suitcase. Dropping her suitcase on top of his, she shut the trunk lid and hurried around to the passenger side and climbed into the car. "Okay, let's move it, Uncle Jason, because I have an earful for that boyfriend of mine."

Hiding a grin that threatened, he said, "I fear that Gordon is in for some Irish temper, Cailin." Glaring at her uncle, she crossed her arms and prayed to the ancient Goddess of her religion as her mother had taught her so many years ago.

* * *

"Uncle Alex, I don't like that big shark," Aidan whispered, half in awe and half in fear. "It keeps staring at me."

Alex knelt down and looked at his nephew's worried expression. "Aid, that shark isn't going to do anything but swim around and then go somewhere else for a bit."

Benny, Mikey, and Nick stared at the shark display in wonderment. "Wow, that is thing is huge," Mikey said. "I bet it's bigger than Uncle Scott."

"Nuh-uh, it's bigger than Uncle Scott and Uncle John together," Benny countered.

Picking Aidan up, Alex nudged his youngest sons and Nick, "C'mon boys, we need to get moving to the next exhibit so that we can meet up with A.J. and your cousins or brother." With a last glance back at the shark, Nick added to his cousins' opinions.

"That shark may be big but I bet Aunt Sammie and Mommy could scare it," he said. "Cuz they can scare anyone who makes them mad." Alex couldn't help but chuckle at his nephew's observation and was looking forward to sharing it with Sam and Catie.

* * *

Sinking down into her favorite chair, Samantha sighed in relief. "Ahh, that feels better." The shopping trip for the girls had been fun but she was relieved to be home so that she could relax and get off her feet for a while.

"Samantha, would you like some iced tea?" Andrea asked.

Startled, Samantha let out a small cry of surprise. "Sheesh, Andrea, you surprised me."

"I'm sorry. I thought you heard me," she apologized. Taking in her employer's tired and worried expression, she felt a little prickle of worry. "Have you heard from Mr. Tracy, Samantha?"

"No, I haven't but he said that he'd keep my informed," she admitted. "No news is usually good news within my family." Smiling tightly, she prayed that it would hold true and that her brothers were really and truly holding their own and would be fine. "And, Andrea, a glass of your home brewed iced tea would be welcomed right now. Those girls wore me out with all that shopping but I do believe that we managed to get everything we needed to personalize their rooms."

Smiling, Andrea couldn't help but agree. "I do believe you're right, Samantha. As I passed the rooms of Lucy and Danica's and Kaia and Julie's, I heard quite a bit of laughter and joy from not only the purchases to make them feel truly at home but also a lot of expressions of how cool you are for doing this even though all four girls knew how worried you are about your brothers."

Biting her lip, Samantha nodded, "I am worried but then I always worry about my brothers." Shifting her gaze over to the bookshelves on either side of her dresser, she spotted the picture of her brothers and her from their childhood in Kansas. "Even as children, I always worried about them and tried to protect them all the time even when they didn't really need it any longer."

"And they did and do the same for you even now, don't they?" Andrea watched as a soft smile lit up Samantha's face.

"Yeah, they are all just as protective of me as I am of them," she agreed. "Even when we piss one another off, we never forget that we're stronger as a family." The phone started ringing and was abruptly cut off when someone answered it.

"MOM, IT'S UNCLE VIRGIL!" Lucy ran into her mother's room, holding the phone out to her.

Taking a deep breath, she took the phone from Lucy, "Virgil?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I still don't own them and I never will.

Chapter 16

"Sammie, can you get away and come to Atlanta?" Virgil glanced around to make sure that no one would overhear him. "Gordy is worse than we thought…" A strangled sob carried from his cell to her phone before he could stop it. "From what the docs have said, he's worse than Scotty."

Sensing her younger brother's need for guidance, she snapped, "Virgil, you need to take a deep breath and calm down now." Listening hard, she heard him obey her command. "Now, slow down and tell me what's happening to our brothers."

"Scotty was hit several times but the docs are saying that his wounds are nonlife-threatening. They aren't sure why he coded but they did have to perform a perforation."

"What the hell is a perforation, Virg?" Sam paced from the bedroom door to the balcony door, frustrated.

"He had a subacute subdural hematoma. At least, I think that's what the doctor said." Running a hand through his sweaty hair, Virgil took another deep breath. "Sammie, I need you here with me. I can't do this alone and you can get here faster than Dad."

His quiet plea tugged at her heart and she had grabbed a small suitcase from her closet and was tossing a couple pairs of jeans and t-shirts and underclothes into it before she even realized her decision. A ready made toiletry kit was already tucked in on the side. "Virgie, I'm on my way. Now, tell me what's wrong with Gordy." Listening, she continued to pack her suitcase.

"He lost a lot of blood from the leg wound but that's not the worst of it. I didn't have the time to check where he was hit and the bullet nicked the iliac artery—"

"So, it's not like it was the femoral artery, Virgil."

"The iliac artery becomes the femoral artery, Samantha." Pacing, angrily, Virgil continued, "How could I have missed the amount of blood he was losing?"

"STOP IT RIGHT THERE, LITTLE BROTHER!" Samantha's voice was loud and he moved the phone from his ear, wincing. "Did you have the monitors on him? Were you not piloting Two?"

"I had the monitors on him at first but then Scotty's went off and Gordy had to get to him. And you know I was piloting my 'bird."

"Then you did all you could. Damn it, Virgil, we're not doctors. We have more than basic first aid training but not enough to qualify us as medical professionals. Our brothers are tough and they'll pull through this but they're going to need us to keep it together. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand." A weak smile graced his features when he realized what she had done.

Sighing, she had realized she would have to be incognito. "Be watching for a red-headed woman with black glasses wearing jeans and a Harvard t-shirt."

"Okay, and Sammie?"



"What, Virgil?" A small smile flitted across her mouth as she waited to hear what he would say. No matter how old each of the Tracy siblings had gotten, the one thing that never changed was when one was in need the others were right there for them.

"Thank you." A soft click signaled that he'd ended the call.

Sighing, she stared at her cell phone for a moment. "You're welcome, little brother. You're welcome." She grabbed her suitcase and purse, calling out for Lucy as she walked out of her room. "LUCY!"

Lucy poked her head out of her bedroom door. "Yes, Mom?" Spotting the suitcase and the determined look on her mother's face she hurried out of her room and into the hallway. "What's wrong? Is Uncle Gordy and Uncle Scotty alright?"

"Yes, they're holding their own but Uncle Virgie asked me to come and be with him." Samantha was quick to reassure her and the other girls who came out into the hallway as well. Running through a list in her mind she muttered, "Oops, forgot that." Turning back to her room, she went into her closet and picked up the red wig she used for times she didn't want to be recognized.

"Mom, why are you going in disguise?" Lucy had been quick to see the wig.

"Because I can't go in there as Samantha Tracy in case someone recognizes me but when my brother asks me to come and be with him, I do what I can to make it happen." Sighing, she looked around at her daughter and nieces. "And each of you knows that I can't go in as a Thunderbird because that puts our family at risk." Leaning down, she gave Lucy a hug. "Sweetie, I'm going to try and call your dad to let him know what's happened but in case I can't, will you please let him know that I'm heading to Georgia and for him to call me?"

"You know I will, Mom," Lucy replied. "Give our uncles a huge hug and kiss from each of us, please."

Kaia stepped up and tugged on her aunt's arm. "Aunt Sammie, will you give my daddy a big hug from me? I think he could use it if Uncle Scotty is hurt because they're really close."

Kissing the top of her niece's head, she hugged her and said, "I sure will, Kaia. And I'm sure your daddy will be glad to have a hug from his baby girl." She quickly kissed each of the girls in the hall before hurrying down the stairs.

"AUNT SAMMIE, don't forget your cane," Dani called. "Or Uncle John and Uncle Alex will give you another lecture." Julie, Lucy, Kaia, and Dani all chuckled over the image of the last lecture that Samantha had gotten.

"Got it, Girls. Behave and listen to Andrea until Alex gets home." She disappeared from sight, heading towards the kitchen and Andrea's domain. "Andrea, I've got to fly to Georgia. The girls are upstairs. Will you, please, have Alex call me as soon as he gets home? I haven't had any luck getting him on his cell phone."

Andrea grabbed a couple of bottled waters from the fridge and dropped them in a cooler bag along with some premade snack bags that she kept on hand for the family. Samantha's 

consisted of carrot and celery sticks in one bag. And pretzels in another. "I will and here take this with you because I'm certain that you're heading to be with your brothers and won't take the time to eat between now and whenever." Looking her boss and friend over, she made sure that her cane was in hand. "Safe trip, Samantha."

"Thank you, Andrea. And thanks for looking after the girls for me," Samantha said, opening the garage door. Soon she was on the road, heading to the private airport where Tracy Two was being prepped for her flight. She muttered a prayer once the plane was airborne. "Mom, keep a watch on those brothers of mine. Don't let it be time for them to come to you. We need them here for a while longer." Tears coursed down her cheeks, unchecked. "Bekkii and Nathan need Scotty. And Mom, would you believe that our Gordy has found someone? Oh, he doesn't think that anyone really knows it but my baby brother is quite smitten by Dr. Cailin Malloy and I'm so happy for him. At last all of my brothers have found that special woman to share their life with." Memories of each of her brothers' weddings played in her mind's eye and she smiled.

"_All of my babies have found that special someone and I'm so very proud of each and every one of you. And all of my grandbabies."_

"Mom, I miss you still but I don't think you've ever really left us." Thoughtful, she continued, "I don't know if I ever thanked you for watching over Johnny and Lucy during those dark days after they were abducted. I know without a doubt that you were there for them and Johnny's comment about your perfume confirmed it for me. I love you, Mom."

"_I love you, too, Sweetie. And yes, I was with my grandbabies to keep them safe until Scotty found them."_


End file.
